Blissful Moments
by ShutUpAndPaddle
Summary: It's Horatio and Zoe's big day, they hope the dark underbelly of Miami doesn't take part and wish for the day to pass smoothly. Could it be the first time in their lives that no-one get's hurt? Warning: Lemon scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Blissful Moments**

**Chapter 1**

"Kate! What have you done to me; I feel like I'm dying!" Zoë shouted as she sat up in the unfamiliar bed. Kaitlin quickly rushed through to her with a cup of tea and sat on the edge of the bed. Zoë took a deep breath and studied Kaitlin's happy, casual facial expression. '_How is she so happy? I am experiencing a stroke or something.'_ Zoë thought to herself as she blinked at few times, continuing to study Kaitlin's grin. "What happened? Did you get me drunk?" Zoë questioned as she pushed her messy hair from her face and looked at Kaitlin roughly.

"I may have…" Kaitlin grinned at Zoë cheekily while she studied Zoë, who looked worse for wear. Her eyes were barely even open, she didn't remove her make-up after going to bed that night and her hair was a mess.

"You're a bloody nightmare, you know that don't you?" Zoë questioned as she took the cup of tea from her and raised her other hand to her aching head. She glanced down to the duvet that was covering her but she quickly looked back up at Kaitlin. '_Don't look down or you'll throw up. Eurgh. The room spins when you look down, that's awful.'_ Zoë thought to herself as she took a sip of the hot tea. "Thank you" Zoë said quietly as she gestured to the cup of tea.

"I know I'm a nightmare, but you had a bloody brilliant night! Here's some headache tablets." She said with a sweet smile as she placed two tablets into Zoë's waiting hand. Zoë seemed to wake up a little more after a couple more sips of tea.

"I wish I could remember what a bloody brilliant night I had though…" Zoë said as she raised an eyebrow and then Alexx walked through to her room with a fresh smile. Zoë gave her a tired smile and then turned her attention back to Kaitlin because she could see Kaitlin's grin becoming cheekier.

"Who needs memories when I have pictures?" Kaitlin questioned with a cheeky grin.

"Kate, no please!" Zoë said as she looked at Kaitlin with wide eyes as she placed the mug down on the side. Kaitlin turned her grin into a sweet smile as Zoë turned her attention back to Alexx. "Alexx, can you work your doctor magic and make me well please? I think I'm dying." Zoë said as she looked up at Alexx and picked up her mug again to take a sip with a self-pitying look.

"That's called a hangover baby girl and I'm sorry I can't cure those." Alexx said with a smile as she elegantly strolled over to the bed and perched on the end while she looked at Zoë with a smile. She found the state that Zoë was in to be quite amusing. It was clear that Zoë wasn't very used to feeling like that. '_She always looks so perfect even when unwell, but now. It's clear she's a proper human being.'_ Alexx thought to herself as she glanced down to her knees with her smile widening.

"Damn it, I feel rough." She said as she looked at them both..

"I'm not surprised." Alexx said softly as she looked back to Zoë with a smile.

"Are the pictures bad?" Zoë questioned Kaitlin and she shook her head with a wide grin developing again.

"They're hilarious! I'm framing most of them." She grinned as she got up and picked up a camera from the side. Zoë sat there blinking at Kaitlin. '_I hope that this is all a dream. I hope there is nothing bad on that camera. Oh gosh, what is Horatio going to think when I turn up at the church looking like I've been dragged through a bush? Have I been dragged through a bush? It's hard to tell._' Zoë thought to herself as she watched Kaitlin walk back round to her. Kaitlin got into the bed with Zoë and then turned the camera on as she glanced over to Alexx.

"Do you want a look as well Alexx?" Zoë asked softly and she nodded with a smile and then moved to sit on the other side of Zoë with a smile. Kaitlin flicked through the first lot of pictures which weren't so bad, but Zoë could see herself getting tipsy. '_Wow, one glass of wine and I can see that I look drunk.'_ Zoë thought to herself.

"I remember this half." Zoë said softly. '_This isn't so bad, we're all just having a good laugh.'_ Zoë thought to herself as she relaxed slightly.

"Just wait for the next half." Kaitlin grinned as she flicked to the next picture. Zoë raised a hand to her mouth as her eyes widened. She quickly put her mug down on the table and looked back to the camera.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." She said as she took the camera from Kaitlin and studied herself standing on a table, dancing with Kaitlin. There were a few pictures of the same thing and then she saw herself begging Alexx to get up too. Kaitlin and Alexx both seemed more amused by Zoë's reaction to the pictures.

"I've never seen you have so much fun, Zoë." Alexx said softly as they flicked through the rest of the pictures and saw a variety of things. A lot of photos with strangers, Zoë on the phone a few times, more dancing and then Zoë posing with a McDonalds meal.

"Why am I climbing up that statue?"Zoe asked as she looked up at Kaitlin.

"We had a competition to see who could get highest, you won, obviously." Kaitlin smiled and Zoë chuckled as she shook her head lightly. '_That's bloody dangerous! I don't even remember that… I can't show Horatio that; he'll have a full blown heart attack in front of me. At least it wasn't a bit statue.'_ Zoë thought to herself.

"What's Eric doing there?" Zoë questioned as she saw Eric appear in some of the pictures.

"Well, you phoned Horatio and naturally he worried so he sent Eric over to check up on us." Alexx said softly as she gave Zoë a gentle smile and Zoë nodded. She then began to laugh when she saw Eric drinking with them.

"He joined in with us!" Zoë chuckled more when she saw herself holding a beer funnel to Eric's mouth while he knelt as Kaitlin poured the beer in.

"He knows how to party, I tell you." Kaitlin grinned as she looked down at the photo.

"If you weren't with James, he'd be perfect for you." Zoë said softly and Kaitlin chuckled. There was a knock at the door. They all turned to look at the door.

"Come in." Zoë called and Kaitlin's boyfriend walked through. Zoë looked up at him in her hungover state and smiled tiredly. She studied his blonde hair and green eyes while he stood at the door with good posture.

"Ladies, there's been a delivery for Zoë." He said softly as he walked over with a dozen red roses and a card.

"I bet that's Horatio." She grinned as she felt a sense of warmth building up, taking her attention away from how rough she was feeling. "Thank you James." Zoë grinned as she knelt up and then gave his cheek a kiss as she took the items from him. He smiled back at her and then stepped back with a gentle smile as Zoë sat back with the red envelope after she placed the roses on the bed with a smile. She opened the card and smiled, each of the others smiles widened when they felt Zoë's warm energy being transferred to them.

"_I love you, Horatio x"_ she put it down and then picked up the roses to run her fingers over the delicate red petals.

"I don't think he can get any more perfect." She said quietly as her eyes continued to study the perfect roses. James stepped back as he watched all 3 woman stare at the roses with dreamy smiles.

"Can I get you ladies anything?" He asked softly

"Not for me, thank you." Zoë smiled up at him and he nodded before he looked to Kaitlin and Alexx.

"Neither, thank you." Alexx said and Kaitlin said the same. Zoë then looked over to the clock and paused as she stared at it for a few moments just as James began to make an exit. Zoë quickly texted Horatio to thank him.

"Oh gosh, I'm getting married today." She said as she looked to Kaitlin from Alexx after James made his exit and closed the door. Zoë looked to be in a slight daze with a very happy smile. Both Alexx and Kaitlin grinned back at her and nodded. Neither could see the hungover Zoë she was 20 minutes ago. '_If I had have drunk that much, I'd be on the floor still.'_ Alexx thought to herself with a smile.

"You sure are, gorgeous!" Kaitlin squealed and then hugged Zoë tightly. Zoë grinned widely at Kaitlin as she began to bite her lip as she thought more about the wedding.

"I'm going to be Zoë-Mae Caine later! Zoë Caine, wife of Horatio Caine! I'm going to be Horatio's wife. He's going to be my husband! This is the best day of my life." She grinned before she picked up her tea and finished it off.

"We should all get a shower now, the hairdressers and make-up people will be here in 40 minutes." Alexx said softly and Zoë nodded as she placed the mug back down on the side and pushed the duvet from her legs.

"Okay." Zoë said before she squealed with happiness and then pulled Kaitlin close again and hugged her tightly. Kaitlin then pulled back and smiled at Zoë, Zoë could see that Kaitlin was extremely happy and knew it was because she was so happy.

"Come on, get ready." Alexx said softly and both Kaitlin and Zoë nodded as they hopped out of the bed in their shorts and small tops.

"Call us if you need anything, Zoë." Kaitlin said softly and Zoë nodded before she walked into the en-suite and closed the door as Kaitlin turned to Alexx.

"I think it's best that she didn't see those next pictures…" Kaitlin grinned at Alexx as she turned the camera off and Alexx chuckled with a nod.

"She'll flip at you." Alexx said as they walked out and closed the door behind them.

"I know…" Kaitlin grinned and then closed her door and walked out into the living suite of their hotel penthouse that Kaitlin had rented for the night for them. Zoë then walked out into the living suite as Kaitlin and Alexx did. They'd all had their showers and dried their hair.

"Do you guys know where my joggers and t-shirt are?" She questioned as she stood there in her underwear with her hands on her hips.

"I think they're on the sofa." Kaitlin said softly as she walked over to the kitchenette and put the kettle on again.

"If I had your body, I'd quit my job and go into modelling…" Alexx said as she picked up Zoë's jogging bottoms and top while Zoë dropped her hands from her hips and let them dangle by her sides with a small smile.

"I'm sure Horatio would have something to say about that." Zoë grinned at her with a cheeky smile as she picked up a hairband from the side and tied her hair up as Alexx approached her. '_And an extortionate amount of money would have to be paid to air brush my scars away.'_ Zoë thought to herself.

"How do you keep yourself so fit, Zoë?" Alexx questioned curiously.

"Diet and exercise" Zoë replied with a smile and Alexx chuckled as she handed Zoë the clothes.

"What diet, Zoë?" Alexx scoffed with a smile before she began to chuckle.

"The see food and eat it diet." Zoë grinned and Alexx chuckled more as Zoë pulled up the jogging bottoms and then pulled the top on. Zoë glanced over to Kaitlin as she made the hot drinks. Zoë pulled at the jogging bottom draw strings in hope of them not falling down but they were still too lose.

"Would you like me to tie them up?" Alexx asked softly when she saw that Zoë didn't want to ask.

"Please." Zoë said softly and Alexx gave her a sweet smile and then tied them up for her. They then both sat down on the sofa as they saw Kaitlin pick 2 mugs up.

"Tea and coffee." Kaitlin said as he walked over to the both of them and handed them mugs.

"Could you help me with make-up in a while, please Kate?" Zoë questioned quietly.

"Sure" she smiled as she picked up her mug and walked over to Zoë and sat by her on the cream sofa.

"We've got people in to do our make-up, baby girl." Alexx said softly before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I know, this is different make up, I know I have a veil on, but the dress doesn't cover my whole back, I'd feel more comfortable." Zoë said softly as she gave Alexx a sweet smile.

"Ah, sorry Zoë, I didn't realise." Alexx apologised. '_I hope I've not just made her uncomfortable.'_ Alexx thought to herself but when she looked to Zoë, she didn't seem to be affected at all.

"Don't worry about it." Zoë smiled warmly while she held the mug in between both of her hands. "I'm marrying Horatio today and then flying to the Seychelles with him tomorrow, could life get any better?" Zoë said with a dreamy smile developing across her face once more. Both Kaitlin and Alexx looked at her with smiles of their own. Both felt so happy to see Zoë so happy.

"I can't use your last name in jokes now…" Kaitlin pretended to sulk and Zoë began to laugh as she shook her head.

"You've not used a joke like that in years." Zoë chuckled.

"What's the joke?" Alexx asked softly with a warm smile.

"Oh gosh, you do not want to know, Alexx…" Zoë said as she looked over to Alexx, who's eyebrows rose. Zoë could see that she was curious, so decided that she'd give Alexx the idea. "If you haven't noticed by now, we're weird… we have a weird relationship and are very comfortable together… you can probably guess what she used to say when she tried getting me boyfriends. Think about it… Chambers… some call bedrooms chambers. She's a freak and she knows it." Zoë grinned and then looked at Kaitlin with a grin while she shook her head. She took a few sips of tea while she and Kaitlin reminisced. "What was it, come and meet my chambers–" Zoë began as her grin widened.

"Okay, yes it's weird, I'm sure Alexx doesn't want to know. But the point is I can't use it anymore." She smiled shyly and looked embarrassed as she cut Zoë off. Zoë nodded with a giggle and then saw that Alexx had started to regret asking in the first place. There was a knock at the door and James quickly answered it while all 3 woman looked over to see who it was.

"Make-up and hair?" James questioned and they nodded and then got up and greeted the make-up artists and hair-stylists.

XXXXXXXX

2 hours later, the make-up artists and hairdressers had left and they all had their hair done to the style they wanted and their make-up done perfectly.

"I'm getting butterflies now." Zoë said as she turned to them as she bit her lip. She could feel her stomach fluttering away the more she thought about marrying Horatio, she didn't want it to end and she knew that the feeling would only intensify.

"You'll be fine baby girl, it's probably the excitement." Alexx said softly and Zoë nodded with a wide smile before she took a very deep breath.

"In an hour and a half until I'm walking down that aisle… In an hour and a half, I'm going to be Horatio's wife." Zoë said as she looked at both Kaitlin and Alexx with an exceptionally dreamy yet excited smile.

"Let's get dressed then! Everything's going to be perfect." Kaitlin assured her with a wide confident smile and Zoë nodded and then paused again.

"Kaitlin, I still don't know how I'm getting to the church, you've not let on to anything!" Zoë said as she placed her hand on her hip and tilted her head, wanting Kaitlin to tell her how they were getting to the church.

"You'll see, don't worry, it'll all be fine, I promise you babe." She smiled and Zoë nodded as she took a deep breath and looked down to the floor to compose her growing excitement.

"Make-up?" Zoë questioned and Kaitlin nodded. They turned just as there was a knock at the door. Kaitlin and Zoë stopped to see who it was while Alexx quickly answered.

"Hey Alexx, I'm sorry, H wants to know that Zoë's okay?" Eric asked softly and Alexx nodded with a smile and then stepped away as Zoë walked up to the door with a wide smile.

"I'm fantastic thank you, tell him to stop worrying and that I'll see him at the church in about an hour and a half." She grinned and Eric nodded with a smile. He could see her brimming with happiness and excitement. He thought back to Horatio who was pretty much feeling the same.

"How are you feeling after last night?" Eric asked softly with a cheeky smile.

"A lot better than I did this morning, I tell you. How are you feeling? I see that you joined us last night." She grinned and he nodded with a chuckle as his smile widened, thinking back to the night.

"I'm good thanks." He said softly and Zoë nodded.

"Anyway, we're about to get dressed, see you later sweetie, give Horatio a hug and a kiss for me please." She grinned.

"Not sure how well that'll go down, but I'll give it a go." He grinned back at her and she chuckled. She closed the door as he walked away and then grinned at Alexx and Kaitlin. She and Kaitlin then walked through to Zoë's bedroom where Zoë quickly stripped and then changed her underwear. She put on a strapless bra before she sat on the bed while Kaitlin sat behind her and picked up the special make-up designed for scars.

"They really aren't that bad anymore, Zoë." Kaitlin said softly as she studied Zoë's back and then began to apply the concealer.

"I know, but I'm still self-conscious, you know. You only need to do the top half, the bottom half is fully covered by the dress." Zoë said softly as she glanced back to her and Kaitlin nodded. They both quietened down while Zoë felt Kaitlin's hands move smoothly over her back, covering the scars. Zoë tried her best not to tense but she always tensed whenever anyone but Horatio had their hands on her back, especially her bare back. Kaitlin just gently continued, she knew Zoë was tense as she could feel it, but she knew that Zoë trusted her immensely. She always used a tender touch when she dealt with Zoë's back. There was then a knock at the door and they both looked over to it.

"Who is it?" Zoë questioned loudly.

"Alexx, baby." Alexx said softly.

"Come in." Zoë called and Alexx came in holding a coat-hanger with her wedding dress in a dry cleaners bag with a fresh smile.

"Thank you Alexx." Zoë said with a sweet smile.

"Do you need a hand?" Alexx asked softly while Kaitlin concentrated on Zoë's back.

"No thank you, I've got this." Kaitlin said softly and Alexx nodded with a gentle smile.

"You're very welcome to change in here too, Kaitlin probably will. The dresses can be a hassle, so you might need a hand." Zoë said softly as she linked her fingers together.

"Thank you, but I think I'll put the dress on in another room and then get you to do the zip up, if that's okay?" Alexx asked softly as she hung the dress up with a shy smile.

"Of course, but you shouldn't feel self-conscious around us, I mean look at me, my body is riddled with scars." Zoë said softly and Alexx gave her a small smile.

"Yes, but you two are younger than I." She said softly as Kaitlin applied the powder so the make-up didn't shine when the light caught it.

"So? What difference does age make? You're fit Alexx, if I were a man I'd have you. There's nothing to worry about." Zoë said softly and Alexx smiled shyly yet sweetly. Zoë could see that Alexx was a little hesitant still. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable though." Zoë said softly and Alexx gave her a nod with a confident smile developing.

"You know what, stretch marks are stretch marks, they show that I've had my babies." Alexx said softly as she nodded at Zoë.

"Exactly, I've got stretch marks too, but only on my boobs. They're just marks." Zoë said softly and Alexx smiled at her and she then walked out to come back in with both her dress and Kaitlin's dress. Kaitlin and Alexx quickly changed and Zoë pulled their zips up for them.

"You both look absolutely beautiful." Zoë said with a smile as she stepped back and admired the long silk lilac dresses. '_I'm glad I went for them being strapless now.'_ Zoë thought to herself as she nodded.

"Your turn now." Kaitlin smiled and then picked up Zoë's dress. Zoë could see that Kaitlin couldn't wait to get the dress on her.

"The make-up is fully dried and everything, isn't it?" Zoë asked as she turned and Kaitlin touched her back.

"Yes gorgeous, don't worry, it won't get on the dress." She assured Zoë and Zoë nodded. Both Alexx and Kaitlin helped her to get the dress on. Zoë adjusted it so it was comfortable and then turned to Alexx and Kaitlin. Zoë pressed her lips together when she saw Alexx and Kaitlin stand back and stare at her in the dress. She saw Kaitlin raise a hand to her mouth and began to worry that it didn't suit her or that there was something wrong.

"What?" Zoë asked frantically as she looked down at herself, thinking that there was a large stain on the dress or something.

"You look absolutely beautiful, look." Kaitlin smiled with a tear in her eye as she pointed to the mirror after uncovering her mouth. Zoë walked over to it and looked at herself. She studied the dress for a few moments and then her hair and make-up before she stood still and blinked a few times.

"Will Horatio like it?" Zoë asked as she turned back to them and looked at Alexx for an answer.

"He'll love it baby, it's a gorgeous dress, you look beautiful, Zoë." Alexx said sincerely and Zoë gave them both a smile and then looked back to the mirror and wiped a tear from her eye before it fell. She took a deep breath and looked to the floor as she pressed her lips together again.

"Don't cry please, you'll set me off and we'll have to re-do our make-up." Kaitlin said as she rushed over to Zoë and placed her hand on Zoë's back. Zoë tried her best to keep the tears in and took a deep breath and nodded as her hands began to tremble slightly.

"What's wrong baby?" Alexx questioned as she walked over to Zoë and stood at the other side of her and also placed her hand on Zoë's back while both Alexx and Kaitlin took hold of her trembling hands. Zoë took a deep breath and looked into the mirror at the both of them standing by her sides.

"I really want Horatio to like the dress, I can't believe I'm finally marrying him. I wish my mother and brother were here to see this. I wish David and Jen were here too. I wish they could have met Horatio, they'd all love him." She said as she took a step back and pulled her hands from theirs and placed them on her waist.

"Don't cry please, don't cry." Kaitlin begged her and Zoë managed a smile as she took another deep breath as she found Kaitlin's frantic words amusing. She looked down and took another deep breath and held it for a few seconds while she composed herself.

"They are with you gorgeous, they always are." Kaitlin said softly as she stopped her own tears from falling. Zoë looked back up at her and swallowed as she nodded. "They'll all be so proud of you too, but please do not cry." Kaitlin said frantically again and Zoë turned around to look back in the mirror.

"He will love the dress Zoë, he can't wait to marry you either. I'm getting messages from Eric telling me that he can see just how happy Horatio is." Alexx said softly and Zoë nodded. She quickly wisped another tear from her eye and then moved closer to the mirror to make sure that the make-up hasn't run.

"Okay, I'm good. I'm ready to become Mrs Caine. It must be the nerves and excitement." She said as she took another deep breath and nodded to herself in the mirror, psyching herself up for the biggest day in her life.

"That's what we like to hear." Alexx smiled. Zoë gave them both a quick hug and then walked over to the bedside table and picked up her gun.

"You're not taking your gun, are you?" Alexx questioned and Zoë nodded.

"You know what our luck is like." Zoë said as she lifted the front of her dress and put the gun in a modified holster on her thigh. "It's not even noticeable." Zoë said softly as she dropped the dress and sorted it out as Alexx nodded. Zoë looked up and saw the worried look on Kaitlin's face. "Don't worry Kate, it's safe." Zoë assured her and Kaitlin then nodded as her phone went off. She answered quickly. Zoë looked at her and saw Kaitlin nod as a smile appeared on her face.

"We'll be out in 5 minutes, thank you." She said before she hung up and put her phone away.

"Our ride is here and Joe is meeting us outside." She said softly with a gleaming grin.

"Joe's meeting us here?" Zoë questioned and Kaitlin nodded.

"What have you got planned?" Zoë questioned with a suspicious expression.

"Just promise me that you won't cry, please?" Kaitlin asked with a sweet expression as she took hold of Zoë's hands.

"I'm not promising anything, but I'll try my best not to cry whatever it is." Zoë said softly and Kaitlin nodded and dropped Zoë's hands back down to her sides.

"James is already there, he's taken our stuff back to yours too." Kaitlin said softly and Zoë nodded.

"What about our clothes we've just changed out of?" Zoë asked softly.

"Don't worry, he's coming back later to make sure everything is taken." She said softly and Zoe nodded, happy that Kaitlin has thought of everything. "Are you ready?" Kaitlin asked and Zoë took a large breath and looked back into the mirror. '_Ready to be Mrs Caine? I think so!'_ She said to herself and then nodded eagerly at Kaitlin.

"Come on then." Kaitlin said with a beaming smile as she took hold of Zoë's hand. They closed the door after them and went downstairs and out into the reception where Zoë received some good luck wishes and congratulations off the staff and strangers. Joe stepped into the reception as they made their way across the foyer. Zoë stopped and froze when she saw Joe in the crisp grey suit and lilac tie looking fresh. Suddenly her excitement and happiness doubled before she quickly rushed over to him with opened arms and a beaming grin.

"Ready?" He asked as she threw her arms around him and she nodded and then pulled back. Kaitlin quickly hugged him and Alexx shook his hand. Kaitlin lifted up the back of her dress while she lifted the front so it didn't drag along the floor once they got out of the hotel. Joe quickly pulled his phone out as they stood by the road.

"Are we walking?" Zoë questioned as she raised an eyebrow at both Joe and Kaitlin when she didn't see any form of transport around.

"You'll see." Joe grinned as he linked arms with her and she could hear the loud pat of horses hooves from down the road.

"You got horses?" Zoë questioned as she turned to Kaitlin and Joe with a wide grin when her excitement doubled again.

"That's only half of it." Kaitlin said softly as they saw the horses turn onto the road. She then saw a low bright red car travelling behind the horses with another black car behind that with more horses after. They approached closer and Zoë then covered her mouth in shock as a few tears began to fall immediately. '_Looks like an old classic car, why's she crying about it?'_ Alexx thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You got David's 1976 Cadillac Eldorado Convertible out of storage?" Zoë questioned as she looked up at Joe and he nodded.

"Is this for real?" Zoë questioned and Joe nodded as Zoë covered her mouth and looked back to the car as it elegantly drove closer.

"Please don't cry." Kaitlin begged as she stepped forwards and placed her hand on Zoë's lower back as she too looked to the car. '_It is a pretty car.'_ Kaitlin thought to herself as she watched the red paint shine brightly. Zoë shook her head as she raised both hands to her mouth and blinked rapidly while floods of memories returned to her.

"It's too late, I'm already crying." Zoë chuckled as the car pulled up in front of her and she tried to wipe her tears without smudging her make-up. There was silence between the group for a few moments while they all took in the beauty of the classic car. Alexx knew it meant something to Zoë for it to have that sort of reaction on her, but couldn't even begin to wonder what it meant to her or why. "Was this both of you?" She asked both Joe and Kaitlin as she turned to them and they nodded with gentle, contented smiles. "Oh my gosh, you're both unbelievable. I love you both so much. Thank you." She said as she hugged Joe and then hugged Kaitlin tightly before she looked back to the car.

"Can… can I touch it?" Zoë asked as she looked over to Joe who smiled sweetly.

"Of course, you will be riding in it in a few minutes." Joe smiled at her and watched the wide grin appear on her face as she stepped off the pavement and onto the road to reach out to the car. She exhaled as she placed her hand down on the bonnet of the car. She pressed her lips together as a tear rolled from her cheek and fell to the metal. She quickly swiped the tear from the paint work and looked back to Joe, Kaitlin and Alexx. They admired her tender touch, it was obviously an important car.

"Only one other person can travel with you unfortunately though." Joe said softly as he tilted his head at her.

"Don't make me choose, please." She said as she turned to look at all 3 of them, needing them to choose between themselves.

"How about Alexx and I go in the black car and you and Joe in the Cadillac? Alexx and I have to go in first anyway." Kaitlin said softly with a gentle smile. Zoë nodded as she stepped forwards, back onto the pavement.

"Sounds like a good idea, thank you both, you've made this day so special already!" Zoë said as tears continued to flow. She opened her arms as Kaitlin approached her to hug her.

"You're more than welcome, it was the least we could do. You deserve to have the best, babe." Kaitlin grinned and then kissed her cheek and wiped her tears when she stepped back from Zoë. "I told you you'd set me off!" Kaitlin said softly as tears began to fall from her eyes and Zoë giggled with a small smile as she watched the tears create tracks down Kaitlin's cheeks. They both wiped each other's tears and then gave each other another tight hug.

"I'll see you both there." Zoë said as she pulled from the hug with Kaitlin to hug Alexx before giving her cheek a light kiss.

"See you there baby." Alexx smiled and Zoë smiled back and wiped the last tear. She turned to Joe who helped her into the car and then hopped in after her. They pulled off after Alexx and Kaitlin got into the car behind.

"You fixed it up and everything?" Zoë questioned Joe and he nodded as she ran her hand up and down the side of the car repeatedly as she looked around at the cream coloured leather seats.

"I've been doing it for the past few months. You told me to look after it until you could get it down to Miami when you left." He said softly as he admired her tender touch as she caressed the car like it was a baby. He could see just how much emotion and memories the car had brought back for her.

"You're amazing, thank you so much." She said so happy as she beamed at him. He nodded with a smile as he relaxed back. "What have you done to it?" Zoë questioned curiously.

"I just had a few parts replaced, and it worked again." He said softly and Zoë nodded.

"I love this car so much." She said softly and Joe nodded, he could hear the joy in her voice as he looked at her with a brilliant smile. '_I don't think I've ever seen her this happy, she's only going to get a lot happier once she's walking down that aisle. That's all Horatio's doing, he's made her the happiest woman on this planet.' _He thought to himself as he watched her tender fingers glide over the leather.

"I know." He smiled. She looked round to him with a wonderful smile and then took hold of his hand.

"You and Kaitlin are the best friends anyone could ever want." She smiled and he then gave her a quick kiss on the forehead after he'd pulled her closer. "You deserve it, darling. You deserve every ounce of happiness you can get and it's clear that Horatio is that giver of happiness." He smiled warmly as he studied her natural-look make-up that still miraculously hadn't run and she began to cry again as she smiled at him. "What is it with you and crying these days, anyone would have thought you'd gone soft." He smiled as he put his arm around her and felt a lump in his throat because she was crying.

"Shut up you." She grinned as she swatted his knee playfully as she tried to compose herself. Joe remained silent for the rest of the journey as did Zoë. She was becoming more excitable and nervous as each second passed. She managed to compose herself without disturbing her make-up. They arrived at the church and Kaitlin helped get Zoë out with the help of Joe. Alexx and Kaitlin quickly walked in and the guests rose as the organ began to sound. Zoë and Joe stood behind the church doors and Joe could see Zoë becoming exceptionally nervous. Her heart began to flutter when she heard the loud, deep sounding organ beginning to play and she knew it was real, she knew it was really happening. '_I'm about to marry Horatio, I love my life, I love him. He is my life.'_ She thought to herself as she took hold of the bouquet of white and lilac flowers with both of her shaky hands.

"Oh gosh Joe, I'm so nervous, so excited and so happy at the same time." She said as she looked at him.

"You're going to be fine." He smiled and then linked arms with her. She looked back to the car and tears began to fall again as she looked back to the large doors in front of her.

"I can't believe you, I really can't." She said softly as the two stewards opened the church doors. She let go of the bouquet with her left arm and wrapped it around Joe's tighter as she held the bouquet tightly in her right hand. A brilliant grin formed across her face after she pulled the veil down over her face and then began to walk with him down the aisle. She watched Horatio turn as he stood with Eric at the alter and saw the wide smile appear across his face. '_She's so beautiful and she's going to be my wife. Wow, just look at her.' _Horatio thought to himself as he continued to fiddle with his sunglasses as he completely turned and tried to tone down the grin that was taking over. '_This is by far one of the best days of my life.'_ He thought to himself as he took Zoë in by the gallon, he could feel his heart jumping in his chest and felt a sense of joy and pure happiness that he never wanted to let go of. He watched her dress flow down to the floor after hugging her torso and hips. '_The only thing I'd change would be to have that veil back to show her beauty off more.'_ Horatio thought as he put his sunglasses away as she got closer with Joe. Joe gave him a wink and a nod as they approached and he in return nodded at him with the bright smile he couldn't rid from his face. Once Joe had helped her up the steps she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he returned it. She turned to Horatio and then bit her lip as she took his hand as everyone sat. He gently pulled her closer and then saw the tears in her eyes and the few tears that had rolled down her cheeks. She saw his immediate concern building and so gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"Don't worry, they're happy tears." She whispered as she smiled at him. He gave her a nod and a smile. The ceremony began and neither of them could stop themselves from smiling. She looked to Eric who stood just behind Horatio and gave him a brilliant smile and he returned it, he was just as happy as everyone else. She looked back to Horatio as the priest spoke and bit her lip as she observed her husband-to-be. '_He's got the cutest nose ever, well… he's the handsomest guy ever! He's going to be mine in a few minutes, he's absolutely perfect, I didn't think people like him existed.'_ She thought to herself and she continued to gaze at him. They repeated their vowels and the priest began to speak again. She swallowed and then lowered her eyebrows as she placed her free hand over her stomach. She looked down and pressed her lips together as she exhaled.

She looked back up at Horatio when she felt him place his hand on her lower back. "What's wrong?" Horatio mouthed to her silently and she took a deep breath and shook her head and then gave him a forced smile as she took hold of his hand with her hand that she'd placed over her stomach. He could see that it was a fake smile that she was giving him and could see the unease and pained look in her eyes. '_What's wrong? Is she in pain?'_ Horatio questioned himself in his head. She let go of his hand again and placed it over her stomach and Horatio stepped closer while he wrapped his arm around her lower waist to keep everything cool with the guests behind them.

"What's wrong beautiful? Are you in pain?" He questioned and she shook her head as she looked back up at him with a mild frown.

"I've got a bad feeling, Horatio." She whispered as she looked up at him. He nodded and then began to glance around, hoping that it was just nerves getting to her rather than something bad actually happening, but he knew that she was usually spot on with her gut instincts. '_I hope that she's just getting her wires crossed and that it is just nerves and excitement.'_ Horatio thought to himself while Eric also glanced around when he saw Horatio looking around. Eric had picked up on something being wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Shall I continue? Is there a problem?" The priest questioned when he noticed something was up.

"There's no problem, carry on please." Zoë said sweetly and he nodded, fooled by her sweet reply.

"Zoë, do you want to sit down?" Alexx questioned quietly as she stepped up to Zoë and Zoë shook her head and then looked back to Horatio as she took his hand again. She gave Alexx another quick smile before Alexx moved away with her mind calming down. She thought Zoë was having some difficulty breathing as she'd noticed the lightly panicked breathing that had developed.

"Horatio, do you take Zoë-Mae to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest questioned and Zoë's bad feeling disappeared as butterflies over took as she bit her lip and looked up at him. Every care in the world disappeared for the both of them while they looked at each other. Alexx's and Eric's worries had completely calmed when they saw both Zoë and Horatio relax completely as they smiled naturally at each other.

"I do." Horatio said sincerely as he smiled at her and then ran his thumb over the wedding ring that he'd already put on her finger. She nearly jumped on the spot when she felt a burst of joy surge through every fibre in her body.

"Zoë-Mae, do you take Horatio to be your lawful wedded husband?" He asked and Zoë trembled with happiness and excitement.

"I do!" She grinned as she squeezed Horatio's hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Horatio, you may now kiss the bride." The priest said and she bit her lip as she turned to Horatio. Horatio lifted the veil and looked into her eyes as he placed his hands on her waist and stepped closer to her. Both of them grinned joyously as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. She placed one of her palms against his chest and moved closer to him. They made eye contact until their lips made contact, when their eyes closed. They lost themselves in their own world as their heartbeats increased in time with each other. She moved her hand up from his chest and wrapped it around his neck. They broke the kiss off 30 seconds later and turned arm in arm to everyone who had risen from their seats and begun to clap. Zoë grinned brilliantly as Horatio looked down with his secret smile and then looked up to Zoë who was just wiping another tear from her eye. She looked over to him and then took a step with him and walked out with him with her bridesmaids following and Horatio's groomsmen following them as a photographer caught them all walking down the aisle. They both smiled at their guests as they threw confetti. The moment seemed absolutely perfect, neither Horatio nor Zoë wanted that feeling to ever end. They got outside the church and into the churches yard where a session was booked for photographs. The guests got up and followed them out.

"I'm Mrs Caine." Zoë grinned as she turned to Horatio and leant against him with a wide grin.

"You certainly are." Horatio smiled as he wrapped his right arm around her lower back and pulled her close. "Are you okay?" He asked softly and quietly as his concern about what happened at the alter returned.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened, I just got that horrible feeling again, but it's gone now. It must have been some serious nerves or something. But I'm absolutely fantastic, thank you." She grinned as she placed her hand on his chest. "Are you okay?" She asked and Horatio nodded and then kissed her again. They were approached by the guests, who each congratulated the both of them whilst hugging and kissing Zoë and shaking Horatio's hand. Horatio was quite surprised when Kaitlin also hugged and kissed him.

"You look beautiful, Zoë." Nathan said as he stepped up and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek as she kissed his. She grinned at him and he knew it was the happiest he'd ever seen her which made him feel great too, Zoë's smile was always infectious.

"Thank you, you're looking rather dashing yourself." She grinned and he chuckled as she let her hand glide over his shoulder in his grey suit and lilac tie.

"Yeah, whoever decided on this suit has some style." He smiled as he looked down at himself and flattened out the lapels of the jacket while she giggled a little.

"Congratulations, both of you." He said sincerely with a smile as he shook Horatio's hand and they thanked him with joyous smiles.

"Eric, come here sweetie I need my hug from you." Zoë called and he walked over with a smile with Walter following.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked as she hugged him tightly and rubbed his back.

"Really well now I'm Mrs Caine." She grinned and then kissed his cheek as she pulled back.

"Congratulations, both of you." He said as he shook Horatio's hand and then gave him a shoulder-bump hug.

"Thank you brother" Horatio said softly and Zoë smiled at the both of them. She felt her heart melt as she loved to see Horatio and Eric so close with each other, she then looked to Walter.

"Come here, I need my hug from you too." She said with a smile and Walter smiled and then hugged her gently.

"Congratulations" Walter said softly as he shook Horatio's hand too. Eric was quickly called away to have a photo with Nathan and Joe and Walter walked off to mingle with other guests.

"Are you going to explain why you were crying before you even got to the church?" Horatio asked quietly with a smile once he'd pulled her closer again.

"Joe and Kaitlin got hold of David's other baby… his classic car. You'll see it a little later, Joe's had it done up so it actually works. I love that car almost as much as he did." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded with an understanding smile. "I was so shocked and happy, I thought Kaitlin had just hired a limo, but she got white horses and everything. They both really pulled out all the stops to make this the most magical day of my life. It simply couldn't get any better. I now have the most amazing, the most incredible husband on the planet and there isn't anything else that could make this day any better." Zoë said softly and Horatio smiled and chuckled. He pulled her closer again and placed his nose against hers while she giggled and looked up into his sparkling blue eyes.

"And I bet she said that you deserve it all, and I agree with her." Horatio said softly and she nodded shyly before she placed a kiss on his lips. She deepened the kiss and continued to smile while she felt his lips move against hers. They stood up and moved away from each other when they could hear a group of people moving closer. Zoë looked over to the photoshoot area and smiled when she saw Kaitlin and James, her boyfriend getting a few snaps. '_About 99% of the pictures will be of Kaitlin I suspect.'_ Zoë thought to herself as a smile appeared on her face. She swallowed and then looked down feeling the prick of tears at the corners of her eyes once more.

"Alright?" Horatio asked warmly as he began to rub her back and she nodded as she looked up at him.

"I just wish my mother and brother were here to see this day. I wish David and Jen were here too and most of all, I wish Maya could have been here too." Zoë said softly as she looked up at him with a lump in her throat.

"They are sweetheart, they're always with us." Horatio said softly and then kissed her forehead and she nodded with a smile as she calmed herself back down. She took a deep breath and then took his hand as her smile widened again.

"Photo time" She grinned as the photographer gestured to them. "Don't shy away now." She grinned at him as they walked over to the area where the photographer had set up. Horatio chuckled and then kissed the back of her hand and walked with her. The photographer got a few snaps of them and with various guests and many of them on their own. They moved away when the groomsmen and the bridesmaids were having their picture taken together.

"Alexx, can you get some done with you and your boys please?" Zoë questioned and Alexx nodded with a smile. Zoë and Horatio moved to the edge of the garden again and observed the guests as they all enjoyed themselves.

"We go on our honeymoon tomorrow, this is the best month of my life." She grinned at him and he smiled back down at her as he skimmed his thumb over her knuckles.

"You must remember to pack your bikini's Mrs Caine." Horatio whispered as he grinned and slyly moved his hand to her ass.

"Already done." She grinned back at him as she quickly moved his hand back up to her lower back.

"Why didn't I just assume you'd done that already?" Horatio questioned and she shrugged with a smile as she dreamily looked up at Horatio.

"Mrs Caine, would you like a photo of everyone?" The photographer asked and she nodded as she took Horatio's hand and walked over to the shooting area. The photographer rounded everyone up with Horatio and Zoë stood in the middle, he was just about to snap the picture when Zoë turned to Horatio and held her stomach. Her heart rate doubled when she felt a sharp, painful kick in her stomach. She took a deep breath and grabbed his jacket.

"Horatio" she called as she looked down. Horatio quickly turned to her and placed a hand on her waist while he placed the other on her upper arm. "Something's really wrong." She said as she looked up at him with pained and panicked eyes. Joe turned and placed his hand on her back, fearing something was wrong. People began to look and all began to grow concerned.

"Zoë, what's wrong? Are you hurting?" Nathan questioned as he moved to stand in front of them as he placed his hand on her other upper arm.

"Stand away Nathan." Zoë said as she looked up and around. She gently pushed Nathan to the side as she allowed her eyes to scan every single detail in the surroundings. She took a deep breath as Eric moved closer.

"What's wrong?" Eric questioned as he placed his hand on her upper arm.

"Clear everyone away, into the church." Horatio ordered Eric softly as he believed Zoë. Eric quickly moved away and began to usher everyone away and into the church while Horatio and Zoë began to look around as Horatio spoke into the discrete microphone on the inside of his sleeve ordering for back up.

"Horatio, I don't like this." She said as she turned to him. "Mr Smith, would you please make your way into the church for just a moment." Zoë asked and he nodded.

"No, leave your camera, just go." She said as she looked around. He quickly moved as Eric took his gun from his holster, as did Walter.

"Joe, go into the church just for a moment, okay?" Zoë said softly and he nodded. Most of the guests were in the church and left Horatio, Zoë, Walter and Eric outside scanning the area. Every guest stopped and looked back to Horatio and Zoë when they heard gunfire. They all watched Zoë fall to the ground, a second shot was heard just as Horatio and Eric dove over Zoë and shielded her body using theirs. Walter spotted the shooter and using one shot, managed to kill him dead. Back-up quickly arrived after the shooter had been shot.

"Zoë, Zoë sweetheart, are you okay?" Horatio questioned as he and Eric got off her and knelt beside her.

"ZOE!" Joe shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran over to them from the church.

"Zoë, talk to me." Horatio pleaded as he placed his hands either side of her head while she blinked blankly up at the blue sky. She finally swallowed and then looked over to Horatio.

"I'm good. I don't think I'm hit." She said softly as she looked into his terrified blue eyes. Horatio exhaled a large sigh of relief as she sat up. Joe crouched beside Eric on her left side while Horatio crouched on her right.

"We're clear!" Walter shouted and Nathan ran over to them and crouched beside Horatio.

"Zoë, are you hurt?" He questioned as she pulled her dress up and shook her head. She pulled the gun from her thigh and saw a bullet lodged in it. She frowned at it, and then realised how lucky she was.

"You brought a gun to your wedding?" Joe questioned with a frown himself.

"Yeah, well I knew something like this could happen. Aren't you glad that I actually did bring it to the wedding now, anyway?" She said softly as she glanced up to their worried faces.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Nathan questioned as he placed his hands on her thigh and looked at the red mark where her gun had been.

"No, I'm good." She said as she looked up at Horatio and smiled sweetly. She saw that he had calmed a lot. She then pushed her dress back down once Nathan had finished looking at her leg. "Could you help me up please?" She asked and both Horatio and Eric took hold of her hands and pulled her up. Horatio quickly pulled her close and then turned with her to see the crowd of guests at the entrance of the church.

"It's alright everyone; the bullet caught my gun, not me." Zoë said as she held it up and gave them all a nod and smile. Patrol quickly headed over to both Zoë and Horatio.

"There seems to be only one shooter, which has been shot. We'll need a CSI team out here to investigate." Horatio said and the officer nodded at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nathan questioned and she nodded as he placed his hand on her arm.

"I must be having a lucky day." She smiled and his frown turned into a shocked frown as his eyes widened.

"Getting shot at isn't so lucky, Zoë." Nathan said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Getting shot at is nothing new, however, not getting hit is lucky." She smiled and he chuckled in disbelief while he shook his head.

"I'm terribly sorry about that everyone. The wedding reception is still going ahead however. You're all welcome to make your way over to the hotel and begin, Horatio and I will have to stay here for a moment to sort everything out but we will be with you shortly. There is an open bar and a buffet, so help yourselves. There are pre-paid taxis out the front waiting for anyone who wishes to get a lift. This is nothing to worry about, I assure you that the hotel safe, I have security designated at the hotel already." Zoë said loudly and she saw the smile appear across their faces, most were probably just happy to get away from the church. "We are fine none of us are hurt, don't worry. We'll be along shortly and the celebrations will just be getting started." She smiled at everyone and they all gave her a nod. They all walked over to Zoë and Horatio and thanked them for the ceremony and said that they would see them at the reception. Most of the guests left and headed over to the hotel while a handful waited.

"Joe, Kaitlin, Alexx and Nathan don't worry, we've got this, why don't you all head over to the hotel?" Zoë asked softly.

"Can I speak to you Zoë, please?" Alexx asked and Zoë nodded and then lifted the dress as Horatio took her gun. Zoë walked over to the side with Alexx.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Zoë, are you sure it's safe? I don't want to be putting my boys in danger." Alexx said quietly as she rubbed her palms together.

"I assure you it is safe Alexx, if it wasn't, I would have called it off. I have tight security surrounding the hotel and in the hotel, I've also got undercover officers everywhere. There were some undercover officers here to. I knew that if anyone was to take a shot at us today it would have been this point as this is the most vulnerable point. I promise you Alexx, your boys are safe. I understand that they're probably shaken up too, but there is also a sweet buffet at the hotel soon, I'm sure that'll take their mind straight off it." Zoë smiled and Alexx nodded with a small smile appearing. "Both Horatio and I wouldn't put you or your family at any risk at all, you know that Alexx. Even those 'taxi' drivers are undercover cops, but I wanted the day to look normal and not swarming with security." She said softly and Alexx nodded again looking more comfortable and confident.

"You're right, thank you baby." Alexx said softly as she placed her hand on Zoë's upper arm. "Are you sure you're okay?" Alexx asked softly with an element of concern glistening in her eyes.

"Most definitely… the bullet hit my gun and stopped – what a stroke of luck that was! I'm glad I brought it with me or it would have gone through my thigh!" Zoë said as she looked up at Alexx.

"Okay baby, if you get any problems call me." She said softly and Zoë nodded.

"Thank you for everything Alexx. I'll see you there." Zoë said as she gently hugged her and Alexx smiled. "If your boys get bored, then I've hired the games room too so that should keep them occupied." Zoë said softly and Alexx nodded with a chuckle.

"You really didn't have to do that, but thank you Zoë." Alexx smiled naturally at her.

"Well, I know you might find it weird to think, but I feel like they're a part of the family since I've known them for 3 years in my head, they were in that dream thing we had." Zoë said softly.

"You and Horatio are both a part of our family, we should arrange a meal some time, so you can really get to know the boys." Alexx smiled and Zoë nodded.

"That sounds fantastic Alexx." She said happily and Alexx nodded and then walked away and over to her family with a smile. Zoë saw her children jump with excitement when she told them about the sweet buffet and the games room. She chuckled to herself and then walked over to Horatio as he spoke with some CSI's.

"Nathan sweetie, go and enjoy yourself. We're all fine and will be with you all shortly." Zoë said softly as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He questioned and she nodded.

"I'm positive. Go and enjoy yourself, travel over with Kaitlin, Joe and James." She said softly and Nathan nodded. Zoë then turned to walk over to Kaitlin who was hugging her boyfriend tightly, obviously a little shaken up.

"Kate, Nathan's travelling with you guys, Horatio and I will be over within the next 25 minutes." Zoë said softly and she nodded as she removed her arms from James's waist.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kaitlin asked as she took hold of Zoë's hands.

"Yes, are you okay?" Zoë asked and she nodded but Zoë could see that she was shaken up. "Kate, I really am okay. There's no need to worry." Zoë said softly as she pulled her in to hug her gently.

"Yeah, but seeing you get shot isn't exactly a pleasant experience." Kaitlin said quietly.

"I know gorgeous, but I'm fine. Watching me get shot has to be better than watching those creeps try to chat me up in that bar when we were 19 though, doesn't it? Even I agree that was appalling and still makes me cringe." Zoë said softly and Kaitlin began to laugh as they both pulled from the hug. Zoë smiled naturally at her and then took hold of her hand. "Go on, have a good time and get some drinks down your neck. I'll be the one getting pictures today." Zoë smiled at her sweetly.

"Love you gorgeous, I'll see you there." Kaitlin said softly and then gave Zoë a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too, make sure James has a few drinks, he's awfully quiet." Zoë said softly and Kaitlin nodded with a smile. Joe then approached them.

"Hey Bunny, go to the hotel with Kate, James and Nathan, we'll be along soon, we've just got to deal with some police business. I'm fine and will be over there soon." Zoë said softly and Joe nodded.

"Okay, make it there in one piece please? I think I had a small stroke earlier and can't be dealing with anything else right now." Joe said softly with a smile and she chuckled as she placed her hand on his upper arm.

"We will, go on, get some drinks down you." She smiled and he nodded and then hugged her and kissed her cheek. She watched them walk away and then walked over to Horatio, Eric and Walter.

"That's everyone over to the hotel. You two are not working this either, you are coming over to the hotel with us and having some beers." She smiled at them and they nodded.

"Detective Caine?" A CSI asked and Zoe turned to the tall, dark haired woman.

"I like it, detective Caine." She said as she glanced back to Horatio with a grin. Horatio moved closer to Zoë, wanting to hear what the CSI was doing and what she was going to be asking.

"Where was the gun concealed?" She asked softly.

"By my thigh, do you want a picture?" Zoë questioned and she nodded as she picked up her camera. "Well, I had hopes to only get my thighs out for you today." Zoë giggled as she looked up at Horatio who flushed a light shade of pink as she pulled her dress up. He blinked a few times as he looked down and tried to hide his secret smile, even though he was slightly embarrassed by her comment in front of another CSI. The CSI got a few snaps of her leg and then stood back up and gave her a smile.

"Thank you, that's all we need." She said softly as she gave Zoë a sweet smile.

"Don't you want the holster too?" Zoë questioned with a mild frown.

"Oh yeah, of course." She said as she gave Zoë a shy expression.

"New?" Zoë questioned and she nodded with a shy expression as she looked down, belittling herself for making a rookie mistake. "Horatio can you hold my dress please?" Zoë asked softly and he nodded and held it up for her as she undone the holster and then handed it to the CSI.

"Thank you, sorry." The CSI said shyly.

"Don't worry, you're doing a good job." Zoë said softly and she gave Zoë a natural, shy smile. Zoë then let her dress drop and turned looked at the CSI. "What do you know about the shooter?" Zoë questioned the CSI as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Erm, his name is Trevor Banks, he's had a few priors and run in with the law with weapon concealment and such. We're looking into any associates now. We'll let you know if we find anything. But you shouldn't worry about that, you should enjoy your day." She said sweetly and Zoë nodded with a smile as took a light hold of Horatio hand.

"Okay, thank you. Keep up the good job, take it slowly." Zoë said warmly and the CSI nodded before she walked away. Zoë turned to Horatio with a gentle, contented smile. '_Nothing is going to ruin this day.'_ Zoë thought to herself as she let go of his hand to sort her dress out a little.

"Well, are we done here?" Zoë asked softly and he took a deep breath as he looked down and placed his hands on his hips.

"No Horatio, you are not working this case. Don't you dare even say it. I'm fine, don't worry about me. You are coming to that hotel and letting them do their jobs, this is our wedding day." Zoë said firmly as she looked up at him and he nodded with a small smile, he knew he didn't want to do anything but celebrate that day and enjoy it with Zoë. He gave her a smile and then took her hand to place a delicate kiss on the back of her hand. "Do they need anything else?" Zoë asked softly as he lowered her hand.

"No, I've taken care of it all." Horatio said softly and she nodded with a smile as she squeezed his hand lightly and then moved closer to him as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Okay handsome, can we go now?" She asked softly as she hugged his arm and he nodded with a developing smile and then kissed her forehead. "Before we go, can you just check that my dress isn't dirty or ripped after falling to the floor earlier? That bullet literally took my leg out from under me, then you and Eric jumped on me." She said with a soft smile. Horatio stepped back and turned her and scanned her back with his eyes.

"Nope, clean as a whistle. There's just the small bullet hole which isn't even noticeable. " Horatio said softly and she then smiled and reached up as she kissed him and then took hold of his hand and walked over to Eric and Walter.

"Are you coming? We're going now." Zoë said softly and they nodded.

"You guys can take the black car, we're taking the Cadillac." Zoë said softly and they nodded. Horatio quickly picked up the back of her dress as she hoisted up the front.

"Shouldn't Kaitlin be doing that?" Walter questioned.

"Yeah but I sent her a long with the others as I didn't know how long we were going to be." Zoë said softly and Walter nodded. Horatio helped her into the red Cadillac and then got in himself. She quickly texted Joe to let him know that they were on their way.

"This is a beautiful car." Horatio said softly as he looked round to Zoë and took a light hold of her hand.

"I know." She said with a smile and then looked down at his hand in hers. She took a deep breath as she ran her thumb over his knuckles.

"He'll be proud of you sweetheart, I know you wish he was here, but he's always with you." Horatio said softly.

"He always said that he wanted to watch me pull up at my wedding in this car." She said as she looked up to him with tears in her eyes but with a gentle smile. "I guess he's not standing with everyone on this Earth but looking down at me from Heaven with Mum and Josh." She said softly and Horatio nodded and then kissed her forehead as he pulled her closer.

"You're right there sweetheart." He said softly and she nodded and smiled.

"He wouldn't want me to cry anyway, so I'm not." She said as she sat back up and then moved to get a look in the rear-view mirror at her make-up. She sat back with Horatio and smiled at him and took both of his hands in hers while she took a deep breath.

"So far, this has been one of the best days in my life, and that is all down to you." She smiled and he smiled back at her

"The same right back at you beautiful." Horatio smiled warmly. His eyes then fell to the dress. "That dress is exquisite, you really look so beautiful, Zoë." He said sincerely as he raised her hand to his lips and lightly rubbed the back of her hand against his lips.

"You think?" She asked and he nodded as he kissed her hand again. He then looked up at her and pulled her hand closer to him and held it against his chest.

"I know so, and I can't wait to get you out of it either." He grinned as he leant over and whispered in her ear.

"There will be plenty of time for that on our honeymoon." Zoë grinned and Horatio smiled back with a light chuckle. He lightly dropped their hands to his lap as they took a few moments silence to gaze into each other's eyes.

"I can finally call you my husband, Horatio. I've dreamt of this day so many times, now I'm finally here, I can't quite believe it." Zoë said sincerely as she looked up at him. He could hear the love in her voice and see the affection from her eyes.

"I have too and it's better than I ever imagined." He smiled at her and she leant over to give him a very passionate kiss. They closed their eyes as their heart rates increased. They'd lost themselves in each other's embrace and kiss so much that they hadn't realised that they'd pulled up outside the hotel.

"Bunny, I think Horatio needs some air." Joe said softly and they quickly broke from the kiss and looked up at everyone as they all cheered as she began to giggle as Horatio flushed bright red. Horatio looked down briefly and then looked up at Zoë while she continued to giggle. His secret smile developed when he saw that she loved it. Horatio quickly got out and walked around to Joe and helped Zoë out of the car. They walked in as Kaitlin made sure the back of her dress didn't drag along the concrete and then let it drop as they got onto the marble floors of the hotel. They were both handed a glass of champagne on entering and linked arms as they both smiled with their guests following. They were seated at their table with Joe, Kaitlin and James, while Nathan was seated with Eric, Natalia, Walter and Frank, with their table very close to Alexx and her family. Other friends were seated around the other table, mainly people from work and a few friends of Zoë's from New York. Horatio and Zoë made their way around the tables, thanking guests and having pleasant conversations and then announced that the buffet tables were open.

"I have to say, I wasn't as up for this reception as you were, but now I am so glad we did it." Horatio said softly and she smiled lightly at him.

"You should have said that you wasn't keen on this, Horatio. We could have done something that you'd prefer." Zoë said softly as she took his hand and looked into his eyes.

"No, I'm glad we did this." Horatio said softly and she smiled. Zoë had noticed that Kaitlin had been gone for some time and then turned to James as she placed her hand on Horatio's thigh.

"James, where's Kate?" Zoë asked warmly and James shrugged but she could tell that he did know. "James…" Zoë said as she raised an eyebrow.

"She'll be back soon." James assured Zoë and Zoë nodded as she sat back, still giving James a suspicious look. "Speak of the devil." James smiled as Kaitlin rushed back over with a large knife in her hand.

"It's time for you both to cut the cake!" Kaitlin grinned and then placed the knife on the table in front of them. Zoë smiled at her and then looked over to Horatio with her smile growing. She saw him picking up the knife with a secret smile of his own and she knew he was just as excited to cut the cake as she was. She squealed quietly as she got up and linked arms with him as Kaitlin walked over to the stage and picked up the microphone to announce the cutting of the cake. Zoë and Horatio both walked over to the 3 tier cake on the middle of the buffet table. Alexx's two sons were first to arrive at both Zoë's and Horatio's sides and clocked eyes on the elegant white based cake with lilac icing petals scattered over it with a white and lilac feather decoration on the very top tier. Zoë gazed up at Horatio while the guests crowded around, a lot of them getting pictures before the cake was cut. The professional photographer also got a few snaps.

"Ready?" Horatio asked warmly and Zoë nodded. Horatio then handed Zoë the knife and gently moved her to stand in front of him. He placed his right hand over hers on the knife and stepped up right behind her. They felt a bolt of energy surge through them when Horatio's hand gripped Zoë's around the knife handle. He felt her take a deep breath as she turned her head to look up at him as he directed the knife to the cake. She looked back down to the cake as she bit her lip and concentrated on the warm grip of his hand over hers and then felt him place his hand on her hip. Everyone silenced and felt the warm, loving atmosphere develop. '_Love is definitely in the air.'_ Alexx thought to herself as her heart melted when she saw both Horatio and Zoë sharing a beautiful moment. She moved closer to her husband as he placed his hands around her waist. Everyone took a deep breath and watched them cut through the cake. Everyone let out that held breath and began to clap as both Horatio and Zoë placed the knife on the side before Zoë turned in his arms and placed her hands on his waist. She grinned up at him and pulled him closer, allowing their lips to connect. They heard the cheers and claps increase as a few of the men threw in some wolf-whistling. They lightened the kiss and smiled at each other before turning to everyone. They could see that the heart-strings of each individual had been pulled and then both looked down to the floor with shy smiles.

"Enough of you two kissing now, where's the cake?" Eric smiled cheekily and both looked up at him with wide grins of their own.

"My lovely maid of honour here is doing the honours of distributing the cake, I believe. But I think she's glued her face too James'ss face." Zoë said as she gestured to Kaitlin as she and James kissed silently. Zoë cleared her throat and then watched Kaitlin and James finish their kiss. They looked around to everyone and then flushed red. "Are you going to cut the cake, or would you like to dive in deep again?" Zoë asked with a smile.

"I'm cutting the cake." She smiled as she moved from James's arms and over to the cake. Kaitlin distributed the Victoria sponge cake and then sat back down with Joe, Horatio, Zoë and James.

"Right, the rest of the plan is to throw the small bouquet and then get some proper music going, then to get drunk and then to let you two home where you can enjoy the rest of your evening in each other's company, does that sound good?" Kaitlin asked both Zoë and Horatio with a grin. Zoë giggled but Horatio looked down in a little bit of embarrassment. "Relax Horatio, it's just sex. You must be used to talking about it now that you're married to my Zoë." Kaitlin grinned and Horatio looked up at her.

"I'd much rather perform the act with her rather than discuss it." Horatio said with a straight face. Zoë immediately began to laugh while Kaitlin and James sat there in a little bit of embarrassment themselves. He looked down and allowed his boyish smile to develop.

"You've got a lot to learn about my Horatio, Kate. He's a right laugh." Zoë grinned as she placed her hand on Horatio's thigh.

"You're just like Zoë, you can both say things with such a straight face!" Kaitlin grinned and they both nodded. '_Horatio's actually comfortable with Kaitlin? I thought it was going to have to take a few more meetings for him to even look at her when she mentioned sex.'_ Zoë thought to herself as she looked over to Horatio with a dreamy smile.

"Okay, I can see you two would rather get home sooner rather than later, so shall we throw the bouquet now?" Kaitlin asked as she downed the last half of her wine glass. Zoë looked over to her with a cheeky smile and then nodded. She got up and picked up the smaller bouquet of lilac flowers. Kaitlin quickly announced that all the woman had to make their way to the main floor. Zoë turned around and then launched the bouquet into the air behind her and quickly turned to see where it would land. Her eyes fell to Kaitlin who'd caught the bouquet and stood there, looking shocked. Zoë squealed and rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her. She then turned and winked at James who chuckled and got up. He strolled over to them with a smile.

"Well, I think a glass of champagne is needed, don't you?" James asked warmly and both Zoë and Kaitlin nodded up at him with cheeky smiles. "I'll be back ladies." He said smoothly before he walked off elegantly. Zoë and Kaitlin turned to each other and squealed as they took each other's hands.

"You're next, I know it!" Zoë grinned at her and she nodded as they made their way back to the table where Horatio was sat with Joe, Eric, Walter and Nathan as they'd all pulled seats up to the table. James returned with a tray of champagne filled glasses and then handed them out. Kaitlin then got up and dragged Zoë, Horatio and Eric up to the stage so they could all make their speeches. Once done she took Horatio's glass and Zoë's glass from them as music began to play as the lights dimmed. Zoë turned to Horatio with a shy expression as her nerves kicked in again.

"Come on, I'd love a dance with my beautiful wife." Horatio smiled gently as he whispered in her ear. She looked back up at him and bit her lip as she took hold of his hand and glanced over to Joe, Eric and Kaitlin who watched them intensely, wanting them to get up and have the first dance. "You'll be perfect, I just want to dance with my wife." Horatio smiled softly and she nodded as they slowly made their way over to the dance floor. The guests could clearly see that Zoë was a little uncomfortable, but applauded her for taking the plunge. Joe stood at the side with his glass and raised his eyebrows as he watched Zoë take hold of Horatio as he placed a hand on her waist.

"Who taught her to dance?" Joe asked Kaitlin quietly as they both watched Horatio and Zoë as they began to move.

"I don't know, she's not said anything about it. I just wanted to see what she'd do so I threw her in at the deep end and now she's surprising us!" Kaitlin grinned as Zoë and Horatio moved closer and placed their heads together as they let the music take them away.

"See, you're pulling this dance off like a pro." Horatio whispered with a secret smile.

"I must have had a teacher that's pretty pro himself then." She whispered back as she lightly placed her head on his shoulder and felt his body move with hers in time. Horatio lightly chuckled. "My life is so perfect right now, thank you Horatio." She said quietly and he couldn't help but smile.

"The same here sweetheart, my life is perfect. Thank you Zoë-Mae Caine." He said sincerely as they heard other couples begin to join on the dance floor.

"Say my name again please?" She asked with a wide smile.

"Zoë-Mae Caine." Horatio repeated huskily and she felt her insides quiver.

"You saying that actually really turns me on." She whispered and then felt a light chuckle escape his throat. "You better get ready, I think Kaitlin is about to take you away from me, that unless Joe wants to dance with you." She grinned with a light giggle and then felt him chuckle lightly again as he turned his head to look over to Kaitlin and Joe making their way over to them. They split apart as Joe and Kaitlin reached them.

"May I have this dance please?" Joe asked Zoë warmly and she nodded before she quickly gave Horatio a light kiss on the lips before taking Joe's hand. Horatio's eyes turned to Kaitlin as he held his hand out to her. He watched the same cheeky grin appear across her face that Zoë has as she took his hand.

"So, are you the one who taught our Zoë to dance?" Kaitlin asked warmly and Horatio nodded as he gave her his secret smile. "Well done you, I didn't expect her to properly dance at all. No-one could ever teach her this type of dance. She's one lucky woman." Kaitlin smiled warmly as she moved with Horatio.

"I think you'll find that I'm one lucky man." Horatio said wittily with his secret smile growing. Kaitlin's smile grew and he could see that she was beginning to accept him a lot more. He knew that he needed to earn the love and trust of both Joe and Kaitlin as they were practically Zoë's family and he could see that he was winning Kaitlin over very rapidly. He was already at a comfortable relationship with Joe so he knew that he was going to be welcomed into their relationship well.

"My, you can move well." Kaitlin said a little shocked.

"It comes naturally." Horatio replied softly.

"Well, from what Zoë's said, you're a natural at pretty much everything, like she is." Kaitlin grinned up at him and he chuckled.

"I think you'll find that she's the ultimate natural at everything." Horatio replied softly and Kaitlin giggled lightly as she nodded, agreeing with Horatio. "Anyway, I believe that James would like to take your hand." Horatio said warmly as he lightly spun Kaitlin around to see James standing to the side of them with a gentle smile on his face.

"Thank you Horatio." Kaitlin beamed as she let go of his gentle hand and took James's. Horatio warmly smiled at the both of them before he glanced over to Zoë and Joe and then began to make his way off the dance floor. He felt someone take his hand and turned around to see Zoë beaming up at him.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?" She grinned at him and then saw his boyish grin form. She pulled him back to the middle of the dance floor and took hold of him while she grinned dreamily up at him. "I can't believe you're my husband, finally! I've been waiting for this day for so long and it's finally here." She said quietly as she placed her head back on his shoulder.

"I have too sweetheart, I didn't want to ask you too soon though, I thought I may have scared you away." Horatio said honestly as he moved his hand from her waist to her back and pulled her closer.

"You should have proposed the first time we kissed at mine." She giggled lightly.

"I agree." Horatio replied warmly as he lightly rubbed his cheek against her ear.

"Your touch is so magical, even now." She said quietly as she felt his hand move about her lower back.

"So is your touch, I still feel that immense feeling every time we kiss just like the first time." Horatio whispered to her and then felt her hold him closer. "Right, I believe Nathan wants to take your hand now." Horatio whispered softly as he pulled back and looked over to Nathan. She smiled softly and nodded. Nathan took her hand as Horatio walked back over to the seating area where Joe, Eric, Walter and James were all sat.

"Congratulations on teaching Zoë to dance, it was the only thing that she couldn't grasp." Joe smiled at Horatio and Horatio gave him his secret smile while he nodded and rested his feet in the new shoes.

"Zoë can dance, I've seen her crack out a few moves in the break room when making tea." Eric chuckled warmly and both Joe and Horatio looked over to him.

"She can dance, just not this sort of dance." Horatio informed Eric lightly and Eric nodded as he looked back over to the dance floor to see people mingling. Horatio watched plenty of other people take Zoë's hand to dance with her, she even danced with Frank.

"You'll love this. I bet she's not told you about this, Horatio." Joe said as he got up and strolled over to the DJ to speak with him. Joe then strolled back with a wide boyish grin on his face and sat next to Horatio.

"James, I believe you know what is about to happen." Joe smiled warmly as he sat back and watched the dance floor. Horatio looked from Joe to James and then to the dance floor as they sat back and made themselves comfortable.

"Do you have any idea about what is about to happen, should I be worried?" Eric questioned Horatio quietly but Horatio shrugged.

"Not a clue, brother." Horatio replied as his eyes rested on Zoë who danced with Nathan. The song was just coming to an end when another upbeat song came alive.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've been assured that the Bride and Maid of Honour have this dance perfected down to a tee." The DJ announced and the dance floor quickly cleared to have Zoë and Kaitlin standing there. Joe began to chuckle as they turned to him.

"I'm going to kill you." Both of them shouted at him playfully as "Hey Ya!" by Outkast began to blurt out loudly. Horatio sat back with a boyish grin appearing as he watched Kaitlin and Zoë move into a position opposite each other. Nathan came to sit back down next to Joe with a smile.

"They made up this dance when they were 14 and swore to perform the dance whenever it was played and they were both around." Joe informed Horatio, Eric, Nathan and Walter with a grin as he watched Zoë and Kaitlin beginning to perform a complex routine with very wide grins on their faces. Horatio toned his smile down to his secret smile when he saw Zoë run her hands down her body in a sexy manner. He couldn't take his eyes off her while she and Kaitlin kept in time as people began to cheer and clap them along. Horatio could see the carefree and absolutely ecstatic smile on Zoë's face and could see she really was having the time of her life. He pressed his lips together when Kaitlin and Zoë turned to have their backs to them as they raised their arms above their head and looked to each other. They crossed their forearms to create an 'X' as they began to rapidly shake their asses.

"We are two lucky men, Horatio." James said breathlessly as his eyes rested on Kaitlin's ass. Horatio's were glued to Zoë's ass. '_I didn't know she could shake her bum like that. There's still things I am learning about her and I can't wait to find out the rest. Even if it's bad. She may be complex, but she's truly amazing and perfect.'_ Horatio thought to himself while Zoë stopped shaking her bum and caught Kaitlin as she jumped into Zoë's arms at the end of the song. Zoë and Kaitlin grinned at each other and Zoë then released her.

"A round of applause to Zoë and Kaitlin for that spectacular performance." The DJ grinned as Zoë made her way over to him while everyone clapped and cheered.

"Please excuse Kaitlin and I while we take Joseph out the back and show him what police brutality means. I think you all deserve and apology and an explanation for that. Kaitlin and I made up that routine when we were 14 and swore to dance it whenever that song came on. So I'm sorry you had to witness that." Zoë said down the microphone once the DJ handed it to her. A loud chuckle radiated throughout the room as they all clapped. Zoë handed the microphone back to the DJ and walked over to the group of men while Kaitlin perched on James's thighs. Music began to play again and people got up again to dance after getting more drinks from the bar. Zoë walked back to the table after being caught by a few guests and having a casual conversation with them. She got up to walk back to the table when she was approached by Adam, Joe's father.

"Zoë darling." He called as he walked over to her. She turned to him with a natural smile.

"Adam, how are you doing? Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked warmly.

"I've had a brilliant day, thank you Zoë. I hope you've enjoyed it too, you look like you're having the time of your life." Adam said warmly and she nodded.

"It's been the best day of my life." She grinned and Adam nodded with a genuinely happy smile.

"That's great, Zoë. It's good to see you so happy, you deserve it darling." He smiled warmly and she smiled at him again as she nodded and glanced down, trying to push her overwhelming emotions back, she was so happy that she felt like she was going to cry again. "Anyway, I have to be off, I'm sorry to leave early but today has been wonderful and I hope we can catch up very soon." Adam said warmly as he placed his hand on Zoë's upper arm and she nodded.

"It's been amazing to see you again, Adam. We'll definitely see you around and you'll have to come over for dinner at some point. I know you're a very busy man though. But it would be nice to have you over with Joe, he's over probably at least once a week. I think it's the only decent meal he gets, bless him." Zoë grinned at him and he lightly chuckled as he nodded.

"That sounds great, we'll arrange something very soon then. Another congratulations to you and Horatio, I wish you both a long happy life together. Have a wonderful day, I'll see you soon." Adam said warmly as he stepped forwards and kissed her cheek. She kissed his back and them embraced him in a warm hug.

"Thank you Adam, have a lovely evening yourself." Zoë said warmly as she pulled back and smiled naturally at him. She then linked arms with him and walked over to the table where Horatio was sat.

"Thank you for a lovely day, Horatio. I must be off. Congratulations to you both, you're both always welcome around mine, I've got a few dinner parties already planned in fact and you're both invited to each one, as are you, Joe." Adam said warmly and Horatio nodded.

"Thank you, Adam." Horatio said warmly as he stood and shook Adam's hand before sitting back down. Adam then gave the rest of the men a nod and gave Joe a gentle smile. Zoë bent over as she placed a delicate hand under Horatio's chin to lift his head. Her lips found his as she lightly pecked at his lips. He responded with a kiss back.

"You're so handsome." She grinned at him as she pulled back and he flushed a light shade of red. "If you continue to shy away whenever I tell you that you're handsome in front of everyone, I'll announce it on the microphone." She whispered with a grin and then released his chin. He glanced down with his boyish grin developing before he quickly placed another kiss on her lips. It was the first time anyone had really seen them kiss, everyone was really happy to see them finally showing their love properly in public. She then moved over to Eric and took the glass from him before she placed it on the table.

"I need my dance with you now, you're not getting away with it so easily." She grinned at him as she pulled him up. Zoë turned while she held Eric's hand tightly. Eric glanced back to Horatio with a sarcastic 'help me' expression which caused Horatio to chuckle as he watched Zoë take charge and begin to dance with Eric. Frank quickly took Eric's seat and gave Horatio a small smile while he sat.

"Where does she get her energy from?" Joe questioned softly while he and Horatio watched Zoë energetically dance with Eric who looked exhausted.

"I regularly ask the same question." Horatio said as he looked over to Joe with a boyish grin.

"Horatio, I've never seen her this happy, well not since our teenage years anyway." Joe smiled as he watched Zoë dance with Eric. It was very clear to everyone just how much Joe cared for Zoë, only Horatio had an idea of how close they were, but now others were beginning to find out. Eric then walked away as Kaitlin claimed Zoë and Joe chuckled as she watched them dance together.

"Kaitlin has been itching to dance properly with her all evening. They are two of a kind." Joe smiled and Horatio chuckled along with James. Zoë then walked over to them and sat between Joe and Horatio with a smile as she placed her hand on Horatio's thigh.

"I'm going to sleep well tonight, I tell you." She smiled as she looked round to them all. Horatio grinned at her and she grinned back and stifled a giggle and bit her lip. '_He doesn't plan on getting very much sleep at all.'_ She thought to herself as she began to giggle more when she saw the glimmer in his eyes. She then looked down to the floor and tried to tone her grin down because people would ask questions and she knew she'd had just enough champagne to tell them the truth.

"Eric, did you bring that bag I gave you yesterday?" Zoë questioned warmly once she had composed herself and looked to Eric on the other side of Horatio. He nodded and then handed it to her after pulling it from under the table. She quickly pulled a pair of her converse out and then pulled them on after swapping them with her heels.

"Sorry, my feet are hurting, it's not like you can't see them anyway." Zoë grinned and then threw the bag back under the table.

"I half suspected that you had them on already anyway." Horatio said softly and she giggled as she slid her hand up his thigh and then back down again. Everyone got in a few more dances before the time came to start the clean up.

Once it was over, everyone thanked and congratulated Horatio and Zoë. Most of the guests left, leaving Alexx and her family, the groomsmen and the bridesmaids. They tided a little and got the gifts and things into a car to be taken home.

"Boys" Zoë called softly and both of Alexx's sons quickly walked over to her as Alexx helped tidy the rest of the venue. Zoë smiled naturally down at both boys while they stood beside the candy table. "If you go and ask the bar men for some bags, you can help yourselves to these sweets, don't tell your mother I said that though." Zoë smiled warmly and then watched both of their smiles double as both jumped on the spot and punched the air with excitement.

"Thank you Mrs Caine!" They grinned before they ran over to the bar. Zoë chuckled as she turned to Horatio and bit her lip when she saw him standing there with his hands on his hips with a boyish smile.

"Alexx will flip…" Horatio said softly as he tilted his head at her.

"I know… but you aren't going to eat all of that and I certainly can't on my own." Zoë said softly.

"Are you sure about that?" Horatio asked and she laughed loudly as she shook her head at him and swatted his arm playfully.

"Stop being cheeky." She grinned at him and then kissed him with a grin once she'd stepped closer to him. She broke when her phone began to ring, she looked down and answered it when she saw that it was the lab calling her.

"Detective Caine." She grinned as she looked down while Horatio stood tall and listened to the one sided conversation.

"You've found out who he is? Who is he? Who's he working with?" Zoë questioned as he grin disappeared and Horatio stepped closer to her again as he lowered his head to try and listen to the other person on the phone.

"What? He was working with Mason Owen? How?" Zoë questioned as she looked up at Horatio with a frown as she took hold of his hand.

"But Mason isn't allowed visitors, he was restricted after he escaped. How did they communicate?" Zoë questioned firmly.

"He has been given his visitor privileges back? You've got to be joking me?" Zoë questioned as she looked up at Horatio, he could see that she was fuming and also felt annoyed and even a little angry himself.

"Yes, well I don't think he deserves those privileges back and today has just proved that. I was nearly injured on my wedding day because that bastard was allowed visitors again." Zoë growled down the phone before Horatio raised a hand to the opposite side of her head to the phone and began to lightly skim his knuckles over her cheek in an effort to calm her.

"Sort it out, punish him. I will check when we're back from our honeymoon and if he's not been punished, I will administer the punishment myself." Zoë said bitterly before she hung up. She exhaled heavily as she looked up at him.

"That fucking bastard Horatio... I should have shot him the first time I caught him." She growled as she looked up at him.

"Calm down sweetheart. He'll be punished, Eric will see to that when we're away. Don't worry, calm down and just enjoy the day. Don't let him ruin it." Horatio said warmly as he stroked her cheek more. She nodded and then softened her eyes as she gently pulled him down and placed another kiss on his lips. She smiled sweetly at him as she took a few more deep breaths before they parted ways to continue the tidy up. Horatio had a few words with Eric and informed him of the situation, he said that he'd take care of it when he went back to work the next day. Horatio and Zoe left and went home after saying proper goodbyes to their close friends and they all wished both Horatio and Zoë a great holiday. They returned home and spent a magical evening together.

Their alarm woke them at 4am and Zoë sprang out of bed and then straddled Horatio excitedly. He blinked rapidly and then looked up at Zoë as she grinned widely at him and placed her hands on his bare chest.

"I think we have something planned for today, don't we?" She asked softly as she bent down a little and held his eyes with hers.

"I think so, I can't quite remember what it is though, would you care to remind me again?" Horatio grinned up at her and she giggled as she leant down more and placed an amorous kiss on his lips as he placed his hands on her waist. He pulled her top up slightly and felt her silky smooth skin unwrap beneath his tender touch.

"I think we've got a flight to the Seychelles, I'll have to check though." She smiled as she nuzzled his nose and he chuckled with a smile. They both gazed into each other's eyes for a moment while they felt the morning buzz they got whenever they woke up next to each other. That mornings buzz seemed to me stronger than any other morning though; it felt like a bolt of electricity had shot through them and given them extra sparks. "You know, it felt fantastic to wake up next to my husband." She grinned at him while she continued to nuzzle his perfect nose.

"It felt even better to wake up to my wife straddling me after a lot of straddling last night." He grinned at her with a boyish grin and a cheeky wink.

"Come on, shower and then off to the airport, where I think we take off for our honeymoon." She grinned as she kissed him one last time and then got up off him and walked into the en-suite. His secret smile formed when he watched her walk into the en-suite in her shorts and top, his eyes mainly focused on her toned ass. Horatio groaned as he sat up and felt his muscles still aching from the night before. '_I hurt more after last night than I would after 2 hours of constant running.'_ He thought to himself as he groaned once more while he got up and walked into the wardrobe to pick up a towel and then strolled into the en-suite to join Zoë.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Horatio looked over at Zoë as she leant against him on the plane, sleeping. '_She's finally my wife, we're on a plane to the Seychelles for a couple of weeks of nothing but relaxation. Life has just got perfect.'_ He smiled as he watched her sleep and then lightly took hold of her hand and stroked the back of her hand. He felt her minty breath pass over his chest steadily with his hand in her lap. He felt the fabric of her light pink skinny jeans while he looked at her left hand where both her engagement and wedding ring sat upon. He relaxed his head back and felt a wave of pure bliss move through every atom in his body, he had never experienced such a feeling. He never wanted the feeling to end. She woke when her ears popped and began to swallow to stop her ears from hurting. She looked up at Horatio as they began their descent and a natural smile formed immediately.

"Well, you aren't going to sleep tonight now, are you?" Horatio said softly.

"Who said that we were ever going to sleep tonight?" She grinned as she winked at him and took a tight hold of his hand and began to play with his wedding band. "I can think of something to keep you up all night." She grinned as she gave him a cheeky grin and he chuckled a little and then kissed her forehead. She moved her hands over to his lap and continued to hold his hand while she smiled up at him. She noticed that he looked a little tired and sighed softly. '_He probably hasn't got any sleep, he's probably just stared at me for hours on end.'_ She thought to herself and then let out a small giggle. His smile began to widen when he heard her giggling and knew she'd amused herself with her thoughts in some way, he'd become used to her random bouts of giggles that seemed to happen at the most random times. "Did you manage to get some good sleep?" Zoë asked softly as she raised one hand and placed it against his chest to feel his steady beating heart.

"I dozed off for a little while but not for long. Probably longer than I realised if I'm honest." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded and then began to giggle lightly again.

"Don't complain if I keep you up too late then, you've had enough time to have a nap." She grinned at him and then moved her hand to his crotch with a cheeky grin. He raised his eyebrows and discretely moved her hand down his thigh with a gentle smile as he moved his head to place his warm lips against her ear.

"I will never complain that you're keeping me up too late for that reason." He grinned as he whispered and she giggled again.

"It's night time there now anyway, isn't it?" Zoë asked.

"No, it's about 9.30am there now." Horatio said softly as he looked at her with an amused smile.

"What? We left at 7am our time though?" Zoë asked confused as she sat up straight to stretch her back.

"Yes, it takes about 19 hours to fly, and they're 8 hours ahead of us." Horatio said softly as he also stretched his back.

"Oh, I get it now." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded with a smile.

"How did you sleep for about 16 hours anyway?" Horatio questioned.

"Well, I was exhausted after yesterday and last night, we did only get about 4 hours sleep and I think I spent at least an hour of that watching you and running my hand over your chest… I didn't sleep right through it, I woke up a few times but I didn't move because I thought you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I went to the loo a couple of times too and you seemed to be sleeping then." Zoë said softly.

"I see. Perhaps I got more sleep than I thought then." Horatio said softly and she nodded and then rubbed his arm with a gentle smile. "You spent an hour watching me last night?" Horatio questioned with a small boyish grin.

"Yeah, you're just so peaceful and cute when you sleep. It's like watching a baby sleep, I love it. I see why you do it so often now." Zoë grinned at him and he chuckled and then kissed the back of her hand.

XXXXXXXX

They touched down on Mahe Island and were then transported to their villa – Four Seasons Resort, Seychelles. They were met by one of the hotel representatives and then shown to their ocean-view villa. They were left to it soon after their cases arrived and they looked through the villa.

"Oh my gosh, Horatio look at this!" Zoë said as she stood on the spot and turned in a circle in the living area, looking at the luxurious seating and table with the floor to ceiling windows giving them an exquisite view of the ocean. She looked over to the kitchen area and the same style was flowing from the living room to the kitchen. Most of the furniture was made of dark hard wood, giving it an extra luxurious feel. Horatio was also stunned as he stood in the living area and looked around. Zoë quickly made her way into the bedroom and squealed.

"Horatio! Look at this!" She squealed and he quickly made his way into the bedroom and saw rose petals arranged in a heart around two swans made from the towels. He smiled and then wrapped his arms around her waist and stood close behind her.

"I cannot wait to have you in that bed!" Zoë grinned and he chuckled and then kissed at the base of her neck. "Look, the bathroom is through there." She said as she pulled him along and looked into the spacious modern bathroom, complete with a large bath tub and a spacious shower, Horatio then let go of her to take a better look around. "Ah this is so fantastic!" She grinned as she walked over to the bath and saw that there was more than enough room for the both of them. She took hold of his hand and then rushed out of the bedroom and bathroom, through the living area to the decking outside where there was a large sofa under a cabana with a small pool beside it and two sunbeds.

"This is amazing, Horatio, and look at that view, it's astoundingly beautiful! This is going to be an amazing honeymoon, we couldn't have picked a better destination." She said softly and Horatio smiled at her and then wrapped his arms back around her stomach and waist and looked out and admired the view with her. The deep blue sea stretched back for miles as the light breeze kissed their skin while Horatio placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I have to agree, this will be a great honeymoon." Horatio said softly and then turned his head to place his delicate lips against the smooth skin on her neck. He lightly kissed her neck before he looked back out to the sea. They both remained silent for a few moments, just taking in the breath taking views. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you go with Mike for your honeymoon?" Horatio asked softly as he lightly ran his right hand up and down the middle of her abdomen, after pulling her top up with his left.

"We went to Paris." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded with his ear rubbing against hers. He turned his head and placed a light kiss on her cheek before she turned her head and pressed her lips lightly against his. They kissed once before looking back out to the views with the wind lightly rustling their hair. "Where did you go with Marisol?" Zoë asked warmly as she placed her hands over his when they'd stopped moving across her skin.

"We didn't." Horatio said softly before he lightly nuzzled her smooth cheek.

"Aww, sorry Horatio." She said as she turned in his arms and looked up at him while she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It was our choice to not have a honeymoon." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded with a small smile. "She was killed just after our wedding actually, we were newly wed." Horatio said softly as he glanced out to sea.

"Oh Horatio, I am so sorry." She said as she placed a hand against his chest and furrowed her eyebrows. He could see that he'd nearly upset her so lightly cupped her cheek and gave her a reassuring smile as he looked into her light brown eyes.

"Let's focus on here and now. There should be a bottle of wine in the fridge, are you up for a glass?" Horatio asked softly as he tucked her hair behind her ear. He watched the happier smile appear across her face as she nodded. He moved his lips closer to hers and readied to kiss her as she smiled more, but quickly moved at the last moment and placed a kiss on her nose. She giggled as she looked down, he absolutely loved how she giggled each time he kissed her nose. "How about the wine then?" He asked and she looked back up at him with a broad smile.

"Most definitely" she then took his hand as they walked through to the kitchen and then pulled two wine glasses. Horatio pulled the wine bottle from the fridge and presented it to Zoë.

"Did you choose the bottle?" Zoë questioned and Horatio nodded as he handed her the wine for her to look at properly. She soon frowned and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Horatio, this is from the year I was born." Zoë said as she looked up at him and he nodded with a secret smile as he gently took the bottle from her again and opened it and placed it on the side as he could see herself about to burst into a hug. "Oh Horatio, I love you so much." She said as she hugged him tightly once again. She kissed his cheek as she pulled back and placed her palms against his cheeks. "I can't believe you went to the trouble to request a bottle from the year I was born!" She grinned at him with a special sparkle in her eyes.

"Well, it wasn't too hard really." Horatio said casually, taken back himself by her exceptionally surprised and happy reaction to something he thought was so simple and something that didn't mean too much.

"Shh, you're supposed to say that it was the most difficult thing you've ever done." She grinned up at him and placed her finger against his lips while she bit her lip. He chuckled and then picked the wine bottle back up once she'd let go of him and he poured it into their glasses. She picked up their glasses and handed Horatio one before she brought her glass up to her lips.

"Let it breathe for a moment beautiful." Horatio said softly and she looked up at him and nodded as she swished it around the glass a little before looking back up to Horatio with a dreamy smile and when he took a sip, she did too.

"That is a fabulously tasteful bottle of wine, great choice." Zoë smiled up at him and he smiled and nodded and then took her hand and led her out onto the decking and sat down with her. They sat on the bench and looked out to sea while they held each other's hands.

"Life couldn't get any better." She said smoothly as she placed her head on his shoulder and looked out at the view as she took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"It certainly couldn't." Horatio smiled as he let go of her hand and put his arm around her. They became silent again as they lost themselves in the view. Horatio had also lost himself under Zoë's touch as she smoothly caressed his thigh.

"We should move to a place like this." Zoë said as she looked up at him after taking a sip of her wine. He took a few moments to think to himself as he studied her face.

"I'm unsure if you're being serious or not." Horatio said honestly with a warm smile as he began to move his fingers up and down her upper arm.

"What if I was?" Zoë asked curiously as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"If you were serious about it then we'd have to talk about it, but I would happily move to somewhere like this." Horatio said softly as he gave her a genuine smile.

"You would seriously uproot everything in Miami to move to a luxurious secluded island just because I want to?" Zoë asked softly with a mildly surprised frown and he nodded with his charming smile. He leant forwards and placed his lips against her forehead.

"I'd give you the world if I could Zo, but I can't. So I will give you anything you can ever want if it's possible for me to do so. If that means you'd like to move to a place like this then of course. Also, if it's what you want, then it's what I want." He said softly and she felt his lips move against her forehead, making his words seem even more serious and she felt the developing lump in her throat. She was completely taken back by how much he'd do for her. She felt him kiss her forehead before he pulled back and gazed into her dazzling eyes. '_I'd do the same for him though. He really is an amazing man.'_ She thought to herself.

"You are absolutely amazing, do you know just how amazing you are? You'd do all that just for me?" She said as she looked up at him and he smiled with another nod as he moved his hand from her upper arm to her inner forearm and began to sensually stroke her skin. "I don't think it's possible to love you anymore than I do, Horatio." Zoë said softly and he saw the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"So, would you like to move?" Horatio asked softly as he tilted his head and she smiled and quickly wiped her eyes as he kissed her forehead and rubbed her forearm more.

"Not yet, but once we're both retired and our kids are old enough or if there's a decent school close by, I'd like to move away from Miami to a different place like this. But certainly not for a fair few years." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded in agreement, it sounded very appealing to him too.

"I like the sound of that." Horatio said softly and she smiled and nodded before she sipped her wine as he did and placed her head back down on his shoulder as she looked down to his hand as it gently caressed her inner forearm with affection.

"I've always dreamed of moving away to a different country after retiring." Zoë said softly as she continued to watch his hand. "We'd still have to have a house in Miami though so we can travel back to see people." Zoë said softly as she looked up at him and he nodded.

"I've had the same dream." Horatio said softly and Zoë smiled and nodded. They sat with each other, playing with each other's hands while they sipped the wine and relaxed as they enjoyed the view. Zoë nudged Horatio when he began to fall asleep on her.

"Can we go for a walk down to see the beach?" Zoë asked softly and he nodded with a warm, tired smile.

"Of course sweetheart" Horatio smiled and then got up with her. They put their glasses in the sink and they then quickly showered and changed.

"I can't believe you wanted to wear your suits out here… granted that you don't have your jackets, but it's still got to be really hot, surely?" Zoë questioned softly as she watched him roll up his shirt sleeves to his elbows.

"It's not too bad." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded and then walked out with him after linking arms. They walked down to the white sandy beach after pulling their sunglasses on.

"This beach is beautiful." Zoë said as they looked down and felt the sun beating down on their backs while Zoë felt the sand between her toes once she'd taken her sandals off.

"Beautiful beach, beautiful wife, what more could I want?" Horatio asked and she chuckled and then looked up the beach with a wide slightly tipsy grin. There was the occasional large rock in the sand which made the scenery so much better, combined with the exotic plants around them at the back of the beach with wildlife booming away.

"I'm feeling a little tipsy now." Zoë grinned up at Horatio as she stopped. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and gazed up at him brightly as she bit her lip. "How about something naughty?" She grinned as she moved her hands to his ass and pulled his hips closer to hers. His boyish smile developed as he raised his eyebrows and looked down into her dreamy eyes.

"Not here sweetheart, we've got all night." Horatio smiled seeing the euphoric smile on her face, but allowed her hands to rest on his ass as no-one else was around and he liked to feel her hands on his ass. She moved up onto her tip-toes and nuzzled his nose as she looked into his eyes and then placed a delicate kiss on his lips. She moved back down to the flats of her feet and grinned wickedly up at him. '_He's going to be so sleep deprived by the end of this honeymoon and he's not going to want sex for another 3 months, I'm sure of it, especially if he has any more wine back at the villa.'_ She thought to herself.

"That is some lovely wine, it's probably one of the best that I've tasted actually." Zoë said softly and Horatio smiled with a nod agreeing. "Are you still aching after last night?" Zoë grinned up at him and he chuckled.

"Only a little, nothing bad though." Horatio smiled down at her and she smiled back up at him.

"Well, you had better ready yourself to be feeling like that for most of this honeymoon." She grinned at him. He chuckled louder before he calmed himself and then nuzzled her nose.

"Come on" he smiled before he placed a quick light kiss on her lips and they started off down the beach again. They spent the afternoon exploring and taking in the views and returned back to their villa and showered and changed into something for the evening for their meal at the restaurant. They walked in and were greeted by a waiter quickly.

"Table for two please." Horatio said softly and he took them to a seat. Horatio pulled her seat out for her and then pushed it in once she began to sit. He then sat himself and then looked up at the waiter.

"Can I get you both anything to drink?" He asked warmly and they both ordered their drinks before they looked back to each other with smiles.

"This is fabulous, it looks so relaxing and expensive, two qualities I like." She grinned as she glanced around, admiring the very well decorated, luxurious restaurant. She then looked back to Horatio as he lightly chuckled.

"Have you ever had a cheap taste?" Horatio asked softly as he leant forwards and lightly took a hold of her hand and smiled sweetly at her.

"I don't think so, even when I lived with my parents we had the best. My father was stupidly spoilt as a boy apparently, both he and my mother came from a wealthy background and both were brought up with the best. Josh and I were not spoilt at all, but what we did have was the good quality stuff. I was quite spoilt at David's, but I was spoilt in the right quantities. I never asked for anything, but he'd always spoil me. I never expected him to get me anything, I never turned into those brats that you see everywhere who take things for granted because they don't understand what family actually means… or what love and compassion means. I understood what family meant from a young age as David taught me what a family was, I never took him or Jen for granted and I cherished every morning I woke up when David would wake me for school or something. He'd occasionally wake me up with pancakes waiting for me, one morning I woke up and he held out some car keys. I couldn't believe it, he'd just brought me a car because he wanted to. I do admit that I was quite spoilt at David's, but no matter how much he spoiled me, I still never expected him to do anything else for me. The only thing I craved from him and Jen was their love and affection, which they spoiled me with too. I just never really was too bothered about the material things, but I was highly grateful for them." Zoë chuckled as she looked down at their hands.

"I know I can act spoilt sometimes though, I know that I will argue if I don't get my own way, but that's different. I don't argue over materialistic things. If I'm arguing to get my own way, in my head I've got a reason to argue, so I'm sorry about that." She said quietly.

"I can't see you taking anything for granted, and I understand why you can disagree with me on things, there's no need to apologise. We all fight for what we believe in." Horatio said softly and she looked up at him with a natural smile forming.

"I didn't realise I'd waffled on about irrelevant things. You should have stopped me." Zoë smiled softly as she glanced back down to their hands.

"No, I like it when you tell me about your life, I'd sit and listen to you all day." Horatio smiled warmly as he gave her hand a squeeze and she smiled shyly and then sat back as the waiter brought their drinks over and asked what they'd like to eat. Once ordered they looked back to each other and Zoë took his hand in hers as she reached across the table.

"How about you? Did you and Ray have any other family when growing up?" Zoë asked warmly with curiosity glistening in her eyes.

"Not really, we didn't have much at all with respect to the materialistic things or family." Horatio said quietly as he looked down. "Anyway, I'd much rather not talk about this over dinner or on our honeymoon. This is supposed to be a happy occasion." Horatio said warmly as he looked back up at her and she nodded as she looked into his eyes. He could see her thinking too much. '_This subject isn't just going to go away is it? I'll happily talk about my past with her, just not on our honeymoon or dinner. She's shared so much of hers with me and yet she barely knows anything about my past.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he lightly ran a thumb over her knuckles.

"Oh handsome, I understand… but one last thing… I don't want our kids to be spoilt; I want them to grow up knowing the meaning of family. I don't want them thinking money is everything because money is an insignificant detail in life. I'm afraid that I'll spoil them. Promise me that you'll stop me if I do spoil them?" Zoë asked softly as she furrowed her eyebrows, genuinely worried.

"You'll be perfect Zoë, you have nothing to worry about. If our children grow up to be half the person of you, I'd be extremely grateful and extremely proud. But I don't think it's possible to create another you; it's not possible for anyone else to have the knowledge, wisdom, compassion and the love that you have. That's why you're so unique." Horatio said softly.

"I was going to say the same about you." Zoë smiled shyly and he then brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

XXXXXXXX

The next day they woke at 9am after having had a late night. They had a quick shower before travelling up the island to Beau Vallon, where a vast stretch of white sandy beach is located.

"This beach is absolutely amazing as well!" Zoë grinned as they walked up the beach and then settled in a spot with no-one else around. Zoë sat between Horatio's legs as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and waist. He held her closer to his body and placed his chin on her shoulder as he gazed out to the bright horizon. He felt Zoë raise one of her arms and place her hand behind his head while she threaded her fingers in his soft hair.

"Do you think all the beaches are like this?" Zoë asked quietly as Horatio pulled her top up and began to run his hands over her smooth skin while she rested back against him more with a very contented smile.

"From what I've seen and read, yes." Horatio said softly and she nodded while she looked from him to the stunning views. She was taken by surprise when Horatio quickly and smoothly turned her and pulled her down onto him as he laid back with a boyish grin. He placed one hand on her ass as he pulled her top up with his other hand and began to trace her spine with his delicate finger tips. She bit her lip as she laid on him and then pushed her sunglasses up to sit on her head and did the same with him so she could get a good look into his eyes. She placed her nose against his and grinned radiantly.

"I love this place so much." Zoë said softly and Horatio chuckled and then nodded, moving his nose against hers while he held her coffee coloured eyes. "They have massive tortoises on one of the small islands here, can we go and see them?" Zoë questioned with an excited smile as she looked down the beach.

"Of course" Horatio said softly before he begun to nuzzle at her neck when he had the chance.

"Mmm" she moaned as she moved her head more to allow him more space to nuzzle. "This island now also is the temporary home to a man with something else that's massive, and I know that because I can feel it and I'm allowed to see that something when I want." She grinned at the fine, white sand before she closed eyes as she concentrated on his lips moving over her delicate skin. But she felt him stop as he dropped his head back to the sand and began to laugh loudly. She turned her head back to him and could feel his stomach muscles tensing from the laughter as well as the slightly more rapid breathing. "What? Was that really that funny?" She asked as she bit her lip. He began to calm himself as he nodded up at her. He lightly turned her head again and began to kiss her neck with a smile.

"There's more than putting that something on show to my wife that I can do, she'll find out later this evening, or very soon if she doesn't start to behave." Horatio grinned while he continued to kiss her neck. She felt him move his hips gently and felt him press up against her which caused a small groan escape from her throat.

"You're turning me on majorly, Horatio." She giggled as she pulled her head back and looked down at him as he placed his head back down on the sand.

"That was my aim." He said huskily and she bit her lip with a mischievous grin.

"Do you really want to play that game? We know who'll win." She grinned as she raised her eyebrows and then wiggled her hips lightly. He chuckled as he placed both hands on her hips and stilled them and raised his eyebrows at her. "You're just as much as a tease as I am, you know. I know you like to think that you're not, but you really are." She grinned as she looked into his sapphire coloured eyes that matched the colour of the bright blue sea. He chuckled once more as Zoë moved down on his body to place her head on his chest with a smile.

"I already don't want to go back to Miami." Zoë exhaled warmly and he agreed as he tentatively rubbed her back.

XXXXXXXX

They had an early dinner at a restaurant called Boat House. They were shocked as it was a restaurant that was considerably different to that of what their used to, but were both very open to new things. The buffet was served on an old rowing boat that had been modified, adding a lively hood to the atmosphere which was buzzing. Every waiter had a smile on their face as they made sure all guests were very happy and tended too. They looked around and thought that it was probably one of the most informal restaurants they'd eaten at, but both enjoyed the atmosphere a lot.

On their journey back Horatio watched a smile appear across Zoë's face. "You know, I don't think I've ever been to a restaurant with such atmosphere, I'm used to elegant and quiet restaurants, but that was a big difference and I liked it. I can see why it's a popular place in Beau Vallon. I've not seen food presented like that either, definitely very unique." She smiled and Horatio smiled back.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I did too. I agree, it was very unique, which is why I loved it. You can probably tell that I like unique things." Horatio smiled at her, reminding her that she was unique and that was why he loved her as she had a tendency to think that it's her uniqueness that could push him away.

"I swear you come out with some of the most corniest lines." She grinned at him with a light giggle.

"I swear that sounded romantic in my head." He smiled back as he raised his eyebrows and she giggled more.

"You're very unique too, handsome. That's just one of the many, many, _many _qualities that I love about you." She grinned at him.

"See, that's basically what I said but it didn't sound corny when you said it." Horatio smiled warmly at her and then listened to her giggle once more.

XXXXXXXX

The next day they spent on the beach just by them and dined at Le Perle Noire, a luxurious restaurant that even amazed Zoë with it's quality. They spent the next day on a different beach and a different restaurant. The 5th day, they went on a walk to Mission Lodge Lookout.

"I don't want to do this anymore Horatio, can we go back to bed?" Zoë asked as she clung to his arm while they walked and she frantically looked around.

"Nothing is going to hurt you sweetheart, just try and ignore all of the bugs." Horatio said warmly as they continued to walk. Zoë quietened herself down but she could feel her heart pumping and Horatio could feel that he was losing the blood to his hand where she had such a tight grip on his arm. Suddenly Zoë screamed and stopped.

"GET IT OFF!" Zoë shouted and Horatio turned to her and searched her body with his eyes but couldn't see anything.

"Get what off?" Horatio questioned.

"I don't know! It's on my head and neck! GET IT OFF!" She yelled again while she froze and began to tremble.

"Zoë, sweetheart, that's your hair. There is nothing on you. Perhaps tie it back?" Horatio asked with a secret smile while he tried to stop himself from chuckling lightly.

"What?" She asked as she frowned at him with wide eyes.

"It's your hair, I promise you." Horatio said warmly as he removed the hair from her neck and from her forehead. Zoë immediately relaxed and exhaled lightly as she pulled a hairband from her pocket and quickly tied up her hair. She took a deep breath and nodded as she composed herself further and then took hold of Horatio's hand to carry on walking with him.

"Sorry Horatio, I guess I am overreacting a little. Give me a criminal wielding guns and bombs and I'm cool… put a massive spider in front of me and I turn into a – arghhhh" She screamed as she pulled Horatio back and jumped on him, she wrapped her arms around his neck while she held her legs around his waist as she clung to his back.

"It's a snake! Horatio, it's a snake! Do they have park-rangers here?!" Zoë shouted as she looked down at the dirt trail a few meters in front of them.

"Zoë, take another look, that isn't a snake–" Horatio began calmly after her loosened her tight arms on his throat.

"It's a fucking snake Horatio!" She argued as she took two fistfuls of his shirt by his chest.

"Zoë, it's a centipede." Horatio said as he sighed and looked down at the creature.

"No, it's a snake, look at the size of it." Zoë argued again as she began to hyperventilate.

"I tell you what, you say there and we'll carry on. It's not going to hurt you." Horatio assured her as he placed his hands around the back of her knees and began to walk again with a smile, highly amused by her.

"It'll spit venom at us!" Zoë squealed as they passed over the centipede that was about the length of Horatio's hand.

"Only king cobra's do that sweetheart." Horatio chuckled as he shook his head.

"What's the difference between that and a bloody king cobra? I bet they all spit venom, they just choose not to most of the time so when they feel really angry they can take their prey by surprise. That's what we are, we're it's prey!" Zoë said as she continued to hyperventilate. '_I really shouldn't find this funny, but she is hilarious.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Well, for starters centipedes are completely different animals to snakes. I don't think animals choose not to spit venom, it's more of a quality that they don't own." Horatio assured her.

"They're all the same, they're just put on this Earth to kill us all. That's why there's no-one around here, that snake has killed everyone and we're next. It'll drag us to it's dirt hole in a moment, you watch. Then you won't be laughing. You'll be watching your wife be carried away by that snake." Zoë said as she exhaled heavily and then listened to Horatio laugh a little more.

"I promise you, you're not going to be dragged away by a _centipede_." Horatio assured her warmly. Horatio had to carry Zoë the rest of the way as things would crawl across the ground in front of them, but she did rather well keeping herself under control from then on. They reached their destination and looked at the views.

"Wow, this has got to be the best view on the island!" Zoë said as she hugged Horatio's arm and looked around, she'd completely forgotten about the creepy-crawlies. Both were taken back by the breath taking views.

"The best view on this island is currently holding onto my arm if you're mistaken." Horatio said softly and she chuckled as she looked up at him with a beaming grin. An hour passed of them sitting and looking out and casually talking before they decided to walk back.

"You've got to be roasting in that, surely?" Zoë questioned as she studied his light blue shirt and cream trousers. '_I will get him out of those suits, he doesn't know that I practically brought him a new wardrobe yet. Lots of shorts and t-shirts.' _She thought to herself with a smile.

"Not particularly." Horatio said softly as he glanced down to her.

"What? Are you some crazy super human? I'm roasting and I'm not even wearing half as much as you." She grinned.

"Yes, but I'm wearing light things, if I were wearing my black suit and a dark shirt I'd be roasting. It was a good buy this suit, I've not worn a cream suit in years." Horatio said softly and she chuckled as she glanced down to his ass in the cream trousers and liked what she saw.

"It makes a change from your black suits or your navy blue one." She said softly and Horatio nodded, agreeing. They got back to their villa early afternoon and relaxed on the decking. Horatio sat by Zoë with an ice cold drink while she relaxed back in her bikini. Horatio occasionally looked round and lost himself in watching her relax until he heard one of their phones going off. He got up and picked up Zoë's phone and then brought it out to her.

"It's Joe sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she looked up at him and quickly put her empty glass down.

"Thank you." She said softly as she took the phone from him and then answered it. He walked back in to get her a drink while she spoke with Joe, catching up.

"Thank you, you're an angel." She said as Horatio handed her an ice cold glass of fresh orange juice. She sat up and continued to talk to Joe while she took a few sips. Horatio sat back down and listened to the half conversation while he continued to watch her talk. His eyes often dropped to her bikini, each time he could feel himself stirring in his loins.

"Yes, we've got lots of pictures, it's absolutely beautiful out here Joe." She smiled as she looked over to Horatio with a smile.

"Yep, I'm tanning nicely too, so you're going to be super jealous." She grinned and then reached over to take hold of Horatio's hand.

"Of course we're coming back." Zoë chuckled and Horatio smiled at her before she looked back out to the sea view. Horatio then also turned his attention to the sea while he picked up his ice cold drink.

"Yes, I'm still going to help you move down when we get back too, don't worry." She said softly.

"Okay thank you Bunny, I hope you've having a lovely time at work too?" Zoë asked softly and then began to giggle. Horatio looked over to her as she began to laugh and wondered what they were talking about.

"Joseph!" She scolded playfully and then giggled again as she put her glass down.

"Thank you, that's better." She smiled widely.

"Yeah, okay thank you Joe, I'll see you when we get back. Have a wonderful week." Zoë said softly and then hung up after he'd replied. She bit her lip and then sat back and looked over to Horatio while she placed her phone on the table beside her.

"Everything okay?" Horatio asked softly with a gentle, curious smile.

"Yep, he's just asking how it's all going." She said warmly and then began to smile more as she glanced down to the orange juice. She looked back up at him and could see that his curious expression had deepened. "He also wanted to make sure that I wasn't exhausting you in the bedroom the cheeky bugger. He's getting a slap when we get home." Zoë chuckled and Horatio exhaled a small chuckle as an amused smile formed. "I'm not, am I? We've not had sexy time too much since being here; we've been here 5 days and made love 3 times…" Zoë asked softly.

"No you're not sweetheart." Horatio chuckled and she nodded and then laid back, happy.

"We should probably have a bath or showers soon if we're to get a decent seat at the restaurant." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded.

"We'll go in in a moment then." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she placed her hand on his thigh and then closed her eyes with a deep contented breath of fresh air. She began to rub his thigh softly as she relaxed back and then felt him reach over and place his hand on her thigh. He watched the smile appear across her face as he began to run his fingertips in circles on her skin. He then felt her hand move up his thigh a little more and he imitated her as her fingers began to sweep across his thigh. Their heart rates accelerated a little as the both took a deep breath, feeling the fire within ignite. He watched her smile widen and then felt her hand travel higher and he copied once again as she began to giggle. She opened one eye and looked over to him and giggled more and then bit her lip and placed her hand over his bulge and then opened her other eye with a cheeky grin as she felt him move his hand closer to her inner thighs. She giggled more as Horatio's smile widened when she lifted her knees and placed her hand over his as he was tickling her lightly. He then got off his sunbed and sat on the edge of hers on her right and placed his right hand on the side of her face as he moved in to kiss her passionately. He deepened the kiss when he felt her run her right hand up his thigh to his crotch again.

"Mm" she groaned contently when she felt his hardness beneath her hand. Horatio removed his right hand from her hair and ran his hand up her thigh to her stomach. She continued to kiss him as she removed her hand from his crotch and began to undo his shirt buttons. She undone half and then ran her right hand over his chest, feeling his chest hair as her left took a light hold of his upper right arm as his hand rested on her hip. She began to kiss at the corner of his mouth delicately as his hand coasted up her stomach to her bikini top. She let out a groan as he cupped her left breast and kissed his jaw line as he closed his eyes and felt her lips move over his skin as he felt her plump breast in his hand. He lost himself and moved his hand into the bikini and felt her smooth skin against his palm. He moved his head to the side as Zoë moved it when she began to kiss at his neck. He quickly removed his hand from her breast and moved his head and pressed his lips to hers and then kissed her once before he moved and put his arm under her knees and then around her back as she sat up. He lifted her and carried her into the bedroom with a mischievous grin himself. They're breathing had deepened from excitement as they grinned at each other.

"I'm so hot for you right now." Zoë groaned as he laid her on the bed.

"Mmm" Horatio moaned as he knelt over her and kissed her delicately on the lips.

"Can you do something for me?" Zoë questioned and he nodded as he moaned lightly again, he could feel his burning energy race through his body and the feeling of hers below his was only doubling the feeling.

"Anything." He mumbled as he began to kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"Undress for me, no-one's ever done that and I want to see what it's like." She said softly and he nodded and then got up and undid his shirt buttons while he looked at her and he could see the desire in her eyes multiply. He pulled his shirt off and then undone his belt and trousers slower than he'd usually do it. She quickly sprang from the bed and pulled him close and put her forehead to his as she placed her hands on his chest as his trousers fell to his ankles.

"Anything you want me to do for you?" She asked breathless, feeling the muscles deep within tighten.

"Let me take that bikini off you?" Horatio questioned and she nodded as she deeply exhaled, already feeling pleasurable sensations surge through her body.

"But… you have to take the top half off without using your hands." She grinned and he then grinned and kissed her, he liked the sound of that. They got back onto the bed and he turned her and sat behind her as he placed his hands on her thighs as he knelt behind her. He nuzzled at the back of her neck. He rubbed her thighs and then pulled at the tie in the bikini at the back of her neck with his teeth. As he pulled the knot loose he ran both hands up her inner thighs and then pulled at the front of the bottoms with his right hand.

"Bend over a little sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she did as he commanded and leant over a little as his left came up and cupped her left breast as his teeth pulled at the knot on her back and the bikini fell to the bed. She began to sit back up. "Stay there." Horatio said softly as he began to kiss the scars on her back again. His right hand travelled into her bottoms further and she groaned.

"Oh gosh Horatio" she moaned so quietly it was almost inaudible for him. He very gently turned her and laid her down and then pulled the bottoms from her hips. She quickly and gently rolled him onto his back and kissed him amorously. She sat back and pulled his boxers from him as he sat up and kissed her as she knelt on the bed. He embraced her and then turned her again and laid her down and began to kiss at her chest and down to her stomach. He reached her belly button and then began to make his way back up.

"Lower" she asked softly and he glanced up at her and then kissed an inch below her belly button. He looked up once again, awaiting instructions.

"Try again please?" She asked and he repeated the motion.

"No, okay thank you." She said as she squirmed and he nodded and then crawled back up and mouthed at her breasts which quickly calmed her nerves.

"Oh gosh" she whined as he teased her entrance with his stiffness. He kissed her breast one last time before he let his hand travel down south.

"No, no fingers this time, just make love to me now please." She begged and he nodded and then quickly pushed into her once in position. "Ah, yes!" She groaned and he began to make slow, passionate love to her while he continued to kiss her. Her hips matched his pace but she was begging for more. "Oh gosh, oh gosh Horatio, faster please." She begged and he picked up his pace when he felt his desire raging through his body. He could feel the sweet pleasure course through his body with each thrust. They kissed each other deeply, breathlessly as she lost her fingers in his hair.

"Ahh" she exhaled once and took two loose fistfuls of his red-hair. He continued to push into her over and over as his breathing became ragged and deeper.

"Come on Zo, I know you're nearly there." Horatio whispered against her ear.

"Ahh" she exhaled again just after his whispers as she moved her hands from his hair to his back.

"That's it, come on." Horatio whispered again and then began to use sharper thrusts which pushed her further towards the edge.

"Ahh!" She exhaled sharply as her grip tightened on is back, but she made sure her nails didn't come into contact with his skin. '_She's not going to come before I am.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Oh gosh, Horatio." She exhaled breathlessly as she moved one of her hands back to his hair.

"Don't make me get the chocolate out." Horatio said quietly and breathlessly himself.

"Ho-Horatio! Ah, you're so… oh gosh…. Naughty!" She gasped breathlessly as the hand in her hair took a light grip of his soft hair.

"Zo-Zoë" he gasped feeling the pulsating motion beginning, saying her name always pushed him closer to the edge.

"Horatio! Ah! Horatio! Mmmm Horatio." She groaned as she felt the height of her orgasm rip through her after he called her name. He pushed into her one last time and then relaxed once his orgasm had torn through his body. They laid there breathlessly for a few moments with their eyes closed, listening to the other's deep breathing.

"For a second, I thought I was going to have to finish you off another way." Horatio said breathlessly as he lifted his head and looked down at her with a very content boyish smile.

"For a second, I did too." She said softly. He shifted to support himself better above her.

"Ah gosh!" She said as she quivered below him again and allowed her jaw to slack.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Horatio questioned frantically as his eyes widened.

"No, post-orgasm sensations." She grinned up at him and he then pulled out of her with a boyish smile. "Ah" she groaned and then closed her eyes. He rolled onto his back and caught his breath just as she did. He pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her and laid silently with her.

"If it were possible, I'd have you again right now." She grinned as she looked over to him and he chuckled once they'd both recovered.

"I wish it were possible, but unfortunately my younger years are past me." Horatio said softly and she chuckled as she rolled onto her side and shook her head lightly while she bit her lip.

"What are you talking about? You're still very young and very cheeky at heart. You're not old either…" She grinned as she moved closer and half laid on him while he chuckled quietly. "We should probably get up and shower for dinner…" Zoë smiled at him.

"I agree." Horatio said softly as he wrapped his arms around her tighter and pulled her over so she was laying on him.

"I don't think this is classed as getting up…" She giggled and then kissed him again.

"You did say should, you didn't say we have to." Horatio smiled and she chuckled and nodded as she rubbed her nose against his.

"I guess you're right." She smiled and then kissed him again as he ran his right hand from the back of her neck, down her spine to her ass.

"The quicker we get up means we get dinner over and done with quicker which then means that we're in bed together sooner." She grinned and he chuckled.

"You are right." Horatio smiled and she nodded.

"May I go and have a shower now?" She asked and he nodded and then gave her a quick kiss before he released her. He turned onto his side and then watched her walk into the bathroom naked. He found himself grinning and playing with his wedding ring. He laid back extremely relaxed, a little tired but extremely happy. He lost himself in his wonderful thoughts when Zoë walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself. She smiled when she saw him relaxing, and looking exceptionally happy.

"Someone's definitely loved up." She grinned as she bit her lip and held the soft towel around her.

"I think someone definitely is." Horatio said as he sat up and smiled at her while he raised his eyebrows. He saw her eyes quickly wander his body as he laid there completely naked still and then saw her smile widen. She bit her lip and then looked back into his bright blue eyes.

"Is that someone going for a shower soon?" She asked and he nodded.

"I think someone else is loved up too." He said when he saw the shy, dreamy look in her eyes.

"There's no think about it, that someone is definitely loved up." She grinned at him as she pulled a dress and thong from the wardrobe.

"No bra?" Horatio questioned as he began to move off the bed.

"Someone once said it's easier access." She grinned at him and he tilted his head with a mild frown.

"You handsome, you said it once when you were unwell." She smiled sweetly and his frown turned into a boyish smile.

"Ah well, I can't have been that unwell because I am right." He smiled and she chuckled as she turned and shook her head.

"Go on, or we'll be late and some other couple will get the nice seats." She smiled and he nodded as he got up. He walked over to her and placed a palm against her cheek and passionately kissed her and then took the thong from her hand.

"How about no pants either?" Horatio grinned as he took a step back and she chuckled.

"I need to wear pants, you can take them off later though." She grinned and he chuckled as he stepped forwards again.

"Hmmm" Horatio murmured as he put his forehead to hers and then nuzzled at her nose. Their grins were permanently plastered on their faces, neither could stop the wide smiling.

"Can I have my pants back please?" She questioned with a smile as she looked up into his eyes.

"If you can reach them." He grinned cheekily as he stood back and held them up high.

"You just want me to jump up against you." She grinned and he chuckled with a sly expression and foxy grin. "I'm not going to give you what you want, I'm going to make you bring them to me." She grinned as she placed one hand against his chest as he raised his eyebrows, challenging her. She giggled because he was being playful and then stepped closer and placed her other hand against his ass and squeezed as she bit her lip. She pulled his hips against hers as she looked up into his eyes. He saw the glimmer in hers and knew he was in for a treat. She then stepped back as her fingertips coasted down his skin from his chest to his inner thigh. She grinned up at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her while she bit her lip repeatedly, which turned him on more. He could feel his arm weakening, but didn't want her to stop her teasing. He felt her hands beginning to play with him and he was hard once again. He could feel himself throbbing hard.

"I didn't think you could go again?" She grinned up at him a little surprised.

"Well, I guess we were both wrong then." Horatio said as he looked at her with the devilish look in his eyes. She giggled lightly as she looked back down at his large hardness. She looked back up at him as her jaw slacked slightly while her lips formed an 'o' shape, driving his desire more as she looked at him with a sexy expression.

"I've heard of a way to pleasure you without the use of my hands or mouth." She grinned and then dropped to her knees. Her eyes remained connected with his as she pulled the towel from her body and then looked down to her breasts, leading his eyes to them also.

"I think you need bigger breasts for this, but it's worth a try, isn't it?" She questioned as she moved closer to him. She looked back up at him and saw that his mouth jaw had slacked as the lust in his eyes multiplied along with the affection and excitement. He took a deep breath when he felt her touch him and then placed both hands on her shoulders as he briefly closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. She quickly pulled her underwear from his hand and then stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed. Horatio quickly opened his eyes and turned to her to see her playful smile.

"Two can play that game, Mr Caine." Zoë said seductively as she pulled her underwear up and then gave him a flirtatious wink.

"You can't do that and leave me hanging." He breathed heavily as he looked over to her with an open mouth, it was very clear that he was cast under her spell.

"Well, you know what you get yourself into when you tease me, you must know by now that you'll never win when it comes to teasing me, I'll always tease you more. And I don't believe you're hanging at the moment, you seem to be rather stiff." She grinned as she walked around the bed and into the bathroom to wash her hands. He looked down at himself and then chuckled in a sexy tone. He walked in after her and then wrapped his arms around her stomach and placed his chin on her shoulder. His skin tingled when he felt her soft, soapy smelling skin against his. He closed his eyes and moved his lips closer to her neck while she watched him in the mirror. She could see that he was exceptionally turned on and begging for more. She could feel him against her rear and felt her heart flutter when she felt the simmering desire deep within her, but she managed to keep a lid on it.

"That was incredibly sexy." Horatio grinned as his lips moved against her neck before he kissed at the side of her neck suggestively while he gladly hummed lowly needing her to touch him again.

"I know." She grinned while she watched him lose himself further. He lifted his head and lightly chuckled as he placed his chin back on her shoulder, needing to look into her eyes again.

"If I hadn't have given in, would you have done what you suggested?" Horatio asked curiously as his hands wandered about her bare abdomen. She pouted at him for a moment while she thought to herself. She watched his boyish grin widen when he saw the vitality burst in her eyes.

"I would have tried, but I don't think you would have got much pleasure. Look, there is no way your massive member down there would get any feeling from these." She said as she pushed her breasts together to create a small cleavage and looked down at them. She felt him press harder against her rear as he looked down at her breasts and hummed lowly again. "Bigger breasts are definitely needed." She said softly as she let go of herself and looked up at him in the mirror in front of them with a raised eyebrow.

"I think we need to try before we throw the idea out." Horatio said seductively as he gave her another foxy grin.

"Did that really turn you on this much?" She questioned really quite surprised at how sexually aroused he was and he nodded with his nose making contact with the skin below her ear as he hummed lowly once again and pulled her back, closer to him. He looked over to her and let his eyes connect with hers.

"It was extremely sexy, Zoë. Just the suggestion of it had me up and ready just after our love making 15 minutes ago." Horatio whispered into her ear quietly. She quickly turned and kissed him passionately as she pushed him back. He deepened the kiss as they began to wildly kiss at each other, open mouthed as Horatio's breathing picked up.

"Mmm" Horatio groaned when he felt her skin brush up against his lower regions. She stepped back and quickly put the shower on. He looked up as the water hit him and then looked back down to Zoë with raised eyebrows, realising she'd pushed him into the shower. He exhaled a small chuckle as he shook his head, amused. '_She has total control over me, I know that.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"What? You need a shower and there was no way you were going to get in there very soon out of your own accord as you're way too horny right now." She grinned as she walked out with a grin.

"That's your fault." Horatio called as he picked the shower gel up and she poked her head round the door with another sparkle in her eyes.

"You started it." She grinned cheekily.

"I wanted to finish it too…" Horatio grinned as he raised his eyebrows higher and rubbed the gel into his chest.

"Later handsome. I am starving." She grinned and he nodded and then cooled himself off and washed. He walked out in his boxers after he washed and dried his hair, he picked up the suit Zoë had got out for him. He mildly frowned at the shirt she'd laid out for him. '_I've not seen that shirt before, is it new? It's purple, will that suit me?'_ He thought to himself as he picked it up to study it. '_I really like it actually.'_ He thought as she walked in and he turned to her to ask if she'd brought him a new shirt but he was immediately stunned. His mouth dropped open as he looked down at her body, examining her black dress that clung to her figure. His mouth dried up as he saw her long hair flow down with the dress. He studied the dress as it covered one shoulder, but the other shoulder was left bare. '_Oh my, I've married a model practically.'_ He thought to himself as he studied her slight curves and small frame. She gave him a natural smile and even that had him nearly drooling as he saw the glint of her clear lip gloss that gave her lips a sexy shine.

"Would you like a glass of wine before we head out?" She asked softly and he nodded slowly as he blinked rapidly, trying to take in as much of her as he could. '_What did she even just say?'_ Horatio asked himself. He looked back up at her face and saw a cheeky grin appear.

"Close your mouth, Horatio." She grinned as she turned away and then walked out again with a light giggle. He took a deep breath and then tried to calm himself again as he pulled the new dark purple shirt on.

"Wow, I really do have the best wife with the most beauty and with the best body imaginable, even her toes are sexy. How does she do it? She has the power to reduce me to my knees if she wanted to." He said to himself as he pulled his trousers up and then tucked his shirt in after finishing the buttons. He then looked back around as he did his belt up just as Zoë walked back in with two glasses of wine with a wide pure smile.

"Wine?" Horatio asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, you just said that you wanted some." She said warmly as she moved a little closer and saw his slight confusion.

"I did?" Horatio asked softly as he tilted his head and sorted his cuffs out.

"Yes, literally just now, I asked if you wanted some and you nodded." Zoë smiled at him with a light giggle.

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't hear what you had said as my eyes were being over loaded with your beauty. Thank you though." Horatio smiled shyly as he delicately took the glass from her. She giggled shyly and looked down as she bit her lip while she lightly shook her head. "I didn't mean that to sound as cheesy as it did…" Horatio smiled at her and she giggled again as she lifted her head.

"I know you didn't." She said softly and he then took her hand and pulled her closer. He smiled gently down at her as he wrapped his arm around her lower back and looked into her coffee coloured eyes.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Horatio said sincerely as his eyes lovingly wandered around her face, often taking in her perfect lips and luxurious eyes.

"Thank you Horatio." She said shyly, quietly.

"I mean it." He said softly as he clinked glasses with her with his charming smile. She smiled at him a little more naturally and then took a sip of her wine.

"You look astoundingly handsome, nothing new there then." She smiled at him sweetly and he chuckled. "I mean that too." She said with a smile and he looked down.

"How about we get you some more dresses that show a little more than your knee?" He smiled at her and then pulled her dress up a little, cheekily. She giggled and then stepped away as she pulled the dress back down.

"I'm nearly 30 Horatio… I can't be walking around showing so much skin." She said softly with another giggle.

"Why not? You've got the perfect body." Horatio grinned.

"Because it's not exactly decent. I like to have at least a little bit of dignity and class." She said softly and he chuckled and nodded.

"How about something a little smaller for home then?" He asked and she chuckled as he raised his eyebrows.

"Why get something smaller for home when I can just undress for you?" She questioned with a cheeky grin as she sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs.

"That is very true." He grinned and sat down with her.

"Anyway, surely you don't want too much of my skin showing to strangers?" Zoë questioned softly as she took another sip of the crisp wine that tantalised their tongues.

"Yes, but you have the best legs I have ever seen, if they're on show, others get to see what they're missing out on and they know that you're with me." Horatio said softly as he placed his hand back on her thigh and lightly pulled it up again while he grinned at her boyishly. She giggled and playfully swatted his hand away and pulled the dress back down.

"You mean that I'm yours?" She asked softly as she tilted her head at him.

"I didn't want to sound possessive." He said softly as he glance down to the floor.

"That's not possessive, I like it when you say I'm yours." She said softly and he looked back up at her with a gentle smile.

"Well then, they get to see that you're mine." Horatio said softly as he flashed her with his secret smile as he leant closer and wrapped his arm around her lower back and rested his hand on her waist.

"And those women who eye you up get to see that you're mine." She smiled sweetly as she placed her free hand on his thigh.

"Women do not eye me up sweetheart." Horatio said softly with a light chuckle as he shook his head.

"Oh yes they do." Zoë said as she raised her eyebrows and looked at her with a tender smile. "What woman wouldn't? You're handsome, smart, and dress exceptionally well. You catch everyone's eyes as you stand out in a crowd because of your gorgeous hair. You scream sophistication and a lot of women like that." She said softly as she looked down at her fingers as her fingertips began to draw shapes into his thigh lightly. He admired her eyes as they concentrated on her hand.

"Thank you sweetheart… May I ask something?" Horatio asked softly and she nodded then took a sip of her wine as she looked back up at him with a gentle expression. "How can you notice women looking at me when you don't see men admiring you?" Horatio asked softly and she shrugged as she thought about it.

"I've usually been quite good at knowing when someone flirts with another person or when someone is admiring someone. But as you know I find it difficult to tell when it's happening to me… I'm not sure why that is. It could be because I believe that someone wouldn't want to flirt with me, or that no-one would look at me in that way. I think it could be because I don't want them to flirt or look at me like that, so I mentally block out anything of that nature." Zoë said softly and he nodded, finally understanding the reasons. "There was this one guy though who was checking me out sometime ago and I noticed, I noticed quiet regularly actually." She said softly with a shy smile as she ran her fingertips up his thigh.

"Who was that?" Horatio questioned, thinking it was another man as his fingers began to lightly move over her waist and feel the texture of the dress.

"You, when we were out jogging and passed each other, when we were at work, I'd notice you looking at me or giving me your secret smile. You're the only one that I realised was taking an interest in me in that way. Perhaps it's because I wanted you to? Perhaps it's because I was falling for you all that time ago. Until I met you, I never wanted another relationship again; I never wanted anyone significant in my life ever again. We weren't together at that time, but I noticed." She smiled and he smiled shyly and looked down and then took a sip of his wine. "I'm glad I noticed, otherwise I wouldn't have kissed you at home that first time. I'm glad I was shot, I realised just how much you cared for me and I realised that you actually did like me, if I hadn't have been shot, I think it would have taken me much longer to take the plunge and kiss you or properly flirt with you. I wasn't sure if you did, so that's why it took so long for us to get together." She smiled shyly. She looked up at him and saw the grin on his face. "What?" She asked softly as she bit her lip.

"Just you." He said softly as he moved his head closer and kissed her on the lips lightly. He pulled back and looked into her eyes that shimmered in the light. "I wished I'd done something sooner. I wasn't sure if you liked me though so I didn't push anything between us. I didn't believe you'd ever like me." He said softly and she giggled as she shook her head and turned to him more. She raised her hand and placed it flat against his chest with a wide smile.

"Ever since I walked into your office, I knew you'd be someone special, I liked you almost instantly and I was falling for you after the first few weeks working there even though you didn't see it. I didn't really notice myself until I started thinking about you a lot, or actually caring about what you thought of me. You should have asked me out as soon as you started to like me." She grinned and he chuckled.

"I was plucking up the courage." Horatio said shyly and she chuckled. "I did actually try and spend more time with the team because you were there. I had never been out for a meal with them until we went to that Chinese, I only went because you were there." Horatio said shyly and then studied the even wider grin on her face.

"I still remember the first time we made love in your bed and I remember how easy it was with you. I even found it difficult with Mike on occasions even though we were married. That's when I knew for certain that you were the one, you were the one that I was always supposed to find. I never believed I'd have another serious relationship after Mike, I love that I was so wrong." She grinned and he chuckled as he lightly kissed her forehead.

"First time you're wrong?" He asked softly and she chuckled.

"Come on, drink up, we've got to leave soon." Zoë said softly and he nodded and then got up with her and walked through to the living area where they finished their wine as they engaged in a pleasant conversation.

"I think I'm a little tipsy." Zoë grinned at him as she sat back with a euphoric grin.

"I think you are too." He smiled and then got up as he listened to her light giggle. "I'll be right back." He said softly as he bent down and quickly kissed her. He walked into the bedroom to pick up his jacket and wallet and then walked back through to the kitchen to see Zoë placing their glasses in the sink.

"Ready?" She asked and Horatio nodded. She picked up her clutch bag and then linked arms with him and walked out after putting her shoes on.

"New shoes?" Horatio asked softly as he looked down at the light pink shoes that complemented the black dress and her pink nail varnish.

"Oh yes, there was a sale on at Gucci, I couldn't resist." She grinned and he smiled back as he nodded.

"They suit you." He said seductively and she chuckled.

"Thank you." She smiled. They arrived at the hotel restaurant and were greeted by a waiter who seated them right by the floor to ceiling windows.

"See, best seats." She smiled and he chuckled. Horatio seated Zoë and then sat down opposite her and they ordered another drink.

"This is even better than that dream we had, Horatio." Zoë grinned as she looked from him to the window to admire the views as the sun settled down.

"It certainly is." He agreed as he looked out to the views with a secret smile.

"Mmm" she groaned as she placed her hand over her stomach and then took a deep breath. Horatio quickly looked back to her and then saw her pained expression. His eyes quickly widened as he reached over and took hold of her hand that had made a fist on the table. She looked down at the edge of the table with a haunted expression.

"Zoë, what's wrong sweetheart?" Horatio questioned frantically and she looked up at him and took another deep breath. She pressed her lips together and softened her expression.

"I'm good." She said quietly as she looked up at him and began to rub her stomach as more of a confused expression crossed her face.

"Are you sure? We can go back if you want?" Horatio questioned as he lowered his head and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm good, I just… oh it's stupid. I'm fine." She said softly as the waiter brought their drinks over. She pulled her fist from his hand as she released her stomach and smiled sweetly up at the waiter and gave him a nod.

"We'll order in a moment, thank you." Horatio informed the waiter and he gave them a nod before he walked away. Horatio turned his gaze back to Zoë, she could see that he was concerned and that he needed to know what happened. "You just what?" Horatio asked softly as he took another gentle hold of her hand that now lay flat on the table.

"I don't… I don't know." She said as she looked up at him confused herself as she blinked a few times. "I'm sorry handsome, I didn't mean to worry you." She said softly as she took hold of his hand and he nodded a little happier that she was okay, but he continued to study her.

"Mmm" she groaned again and tightened her grip on his hand and placed her other hand against her stomach again. She looked down and closed her eyes as she shook her head as she began to hyperventilate.

"Zoë?" Horatio questioned as he tightened his grip on her hand. "Zoë?" Horatio questioned again, needing her to look up at him, but she didn't. "We're going back." Horatio said softly as he began to stand up but she held his hand and pulled him back down as she looked back up with another haunted expression.

"Eric…" She said as she pulled her hand from his and then pulled her phone out and rang for Eric immediately while Horatio sat there bewildered.

"Eric what?" Horatio questioned with a frown.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Eric? It's Zoë." She said as she looked up at Horatio with a worried expression.

"Hi Zoë, I can't talk right now, can I call you back?" Eric questioned warmly.

"No, what are you doing? Are you out on a case?" Zoë questioned firmly as she furrowed her eyebrows at Horatio.

"Yeah, I can't talk Zoë, I'm sorry." Eric said as he tried to end the conversation.

"Wait, don't hang up please Eric. Where are you heading?" Zoë questioned as she took a tight hold of Horatio's hand. He looked into her intense brown eyes and wondered what was going on.

"The yacht docks." Eric replied, still trying to end the conversation.

"Don't go to there please." Zoë begged him as she tightened her grip on Horatio's hand more.

"I have to Zoë, what are you talking about?" Eric exhaled a small chuckle.

"Eric, trust me, get a bomb squad there now. Don't go there please." Zoë questioned as he pulled up by the side of the road with the yacht yard about 600 yards away.

"I'm already there Zoë, don't worry about it. You should be focussing on your honeymoon." He said as he got out of the hummer and leant against it as he looked out over the yachts. It was good to hear from her, but he did need to get on with what he was doing. Eric looked over to Natalia and Walter as they began to make their way down to the yachts.

"Hey Walter, Nat, hold up for a bit." Zoë heard Eric call as her eyes intensified more on Horatio.

"Eric, I'm telling you to get the bomb squad there now." Zoë said firmly as she looked down at the table with a hard stare.

"What are you talking about Zoë? You're in the Seychelles, you can't poss–" Eric began but was cut off when a large explosion was heard. Eric fell to the floor and dropped the phone. Horatio also heard a loud explosion from the phone and his eyes intensified as he realised that Zoë must have had a bad feeling.

"Eric!" Zoë raised her voice on the phone and the waiters looked round to them, startled. Horatio quickly apologised to them before looking back to Zoë and leaning over the table a little which caused her to look back up at him.

"Eric, talk to me." Zoë pleaded.

"Horatio, he's not saying anything!" Zoë said as she looked up at him and he took the phone from her hand and placed it against his ear.

"Eric, this is Horatio, are you okay?" Horatio questioned firmly as he began to run his thumb over Zoë's knuckles in an effort to calm her. "Eric, talk to me." Horatio said firmly before he heard movement near the phone and then heard some rapid breathing on the end and knew someone had picked the phone up.

"Zoë, Zoë are you there? I can't hear you?" Eric questioned as he picked the phone back up.

"Eric, this is Horatio, are you okay?" Horatio said firmly again.

"Are you there Zoë? I can't hear a thing I'm okay though. There was a bomb of some sort. Thank you Zoë, if you hadn't have slowed us down, we'd have been right next to it. Thank you." Eric gasped while he continued to breathe heavily. "I've got to go, I think Walter's hurt." Eric said before he hung up and Horatio handed the phone back to Zoë with a mild frown.

"He said that there was a bomb, he also said thank you because you slowed them down, he said if you hadn't have called they would have been next to it." Horatio said as he looked at her. Zoë exhaled and ran a hand through her hair looking very relieved. She sat back in the chair and raised a hand to her chest.

"Oh thank you sweetheart." Zoe said as she looked up and out of the window up to the sky. Horatio frowned at her and tilted his head, confused as to who she was talking to. "Is he okay?" Zoë questioned Horatio when she looked back to him and sat forwards.

"He said he was, but I think Walter may be hurt, I think the blast has damaged his hearing as he couldn't hear anything." Horatio said softly and she swallowed and nodded. She looked down and ran her hand through her hair again and nodded. "Who are you thanking, Zoë?" Horatio questioned curiously as he tilted his head and leant forwards with soft eyes.

"I think she warned me." Zoë said softly as she looked up at Horatio with a confused smile.

"Who warned you?" Horatio questioned as he began to run his thumb over her knuckles.

"Maya" Zoë said quietly as she looked deeply into his eyes but he just continued to look at her as he blinked a few times, needing an explanation. "It's like I could feel her kicking in my stomach again, but it was painful and ached. I then saw Eric's name written in a child's handwriting as well as a picture card of a yacht. Horatio, what's going on? I got the same thing at our wedding, but only I knew it was me someone was after." Zoë said as she looked into his eyes, he could feel her hand beginning to tremble slightly. Horatio's expression softened as he glanced out of the window and up to the sky before looking back to Zoë.

"Perhaps she is talking to you sweetheart." Horatio said warmly as he tilted is head more.

"But why has it only just started?" Zoë questioned him with a worried frown.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it's a bad thing if she's telling you when something bad will happen." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded as she looked down. '_It only really started since I married him, maybe that's what was needed to connect the 3 of us together?'_ Zoë thought to herself. '_I sound crazy.'_ She thought as she shook her head and then looked down to his dark purple shirt.

"Horatio, I sound crazy. I'm telling you that Maya is talking to me." She said quietly as she bit her lip.

"Because perhaps she is, perhaps you want her to. It's nothing to worry or get scared about sweetheart, she's saved everyone at the wedding and the team." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded with a small smile developing.

"I always knew that when she grew up her main goal was to save lives, it's like I felt it." Zoë said softly. Horatio smiled at her softly.

"Would you like to go back?" Horatio asked and Zoë shook her head as her smile began to grow again as her eyes lightened up.

"No, I feel really good now." She said softly and Horatio nodded. She pulled her phone back out when it vibrated and she looked down to it while she continued to hold one of Horatio's hands.

"_Thank you Zoë, we all owe you big time, how'd you know? None of us are hurt, however two patrol officers were killed in the blast. E" _She read the text from Eric and sighed with relief, happy to know that they weren't hurt, but felt terrible for the two officers that were tragically killed.

"Apparently two officers were killed in the blast but everyone else is okay." Zoë said softly as she looked up at Horatio. Horatio nodded at her and then took a sip of his drink.

"_I know this is going to sound weird, but Maya told me that you were in trouble and yachts were involved. Our little angel is looking out for you too. Z x"_ She sent back as a tear fell from her eye before she put her phone away quickly. Horatio saw the tear fall and watched the droplet form a perfect circular wet patch on the table cloth while she wiped her cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back sweetheart? We can have room service deliver some food? We can have a lovely quiet night in." Horatio asked warmly as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"No I'm good, I'm just happy as I now know that she's got her eye on all of us." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded with a delicate smile. He felt somewhat happy about the thought too. "Please excuse me, can you order for me if the waiter comes round?" She asked softly and Horatio nodded softly as he released her hand and sat back.

"What would you like?" Horatio asked softly as he pulled one of the menu's over to him just as the restaurant seemed to liven up as a flurry of guests appeared at other tables.

"Surprise me." She said softly with a gentle smile before she walked over to the ladies restroom with her bag. Horatio gave their orders and she came back with a smile on her face.

"Okay?" Horatio asked and she nodded as she sat back down.

"Sorry about that, how about we get on with our lovely evening?" Zoë asked softly with a natural smile and Horatio gave her a smile and nod. "Did the waiter come?" She asked and Horatio nodded again. "What did you order me?" She asked softly after she took a sip of her drink.

"It's a surprise." He replied with a boyish smile and she chuckled lightly. He saw the glow in her eyes ignite and knew a cheeky sentence was to follow.

"I've got a surprise for you later in that case." She grinned while she winked at him and he chuckled as he glanced down to the table before Zoë's phone vibrated again.

"_Tell Maya that I said thank you, you both saved our lives."_ Eric replied back and she smiled back down at her phone while Horatio studied her brilliant eyes as they glowed warmly at the phone.

"_She knows" _Zoë replied and then put her phone away in her bag and sat forwards. She smiled at Horatio as they began to really enjoy their evening.

XXXXXXXX

"Would you like to head off soon?" Horatio asked smoothly after their plates were cleared by a waiter. He sat back and placed a hand over his full stomach with a contented smile.

"I'd like to stay and have a glass of wine with my handsome husband if that isn't too much bother?" She asked softly and Horatio nodded with a peaceful smile.

"Of course sweetheart, shall we head over to the bar?" Horatio asked and she nodded. He quickly paid and then walked out arm in arm with her. They headed down to the bar which was dimly lit but had a very luxurious yet spicy feel to the atmosphere. They strolled over to the bar as the barman walked over to them.

"Two glasses of your finest red wine, please?" Horatio asked at the bar and the waiter nodded with a professional smile.

"If you'd both like to take a seat, I will be right over with it." He said softly and they gave him a smile and nod. They then walked over to one of the low sofas that over looked the ocean and sat close together. Zoë hugged Horatio's arm as she crossed her legs and leant against him. She placed her head on his shoulder and felt completely at ease with everything going on in her life at that moment in time.

"Sir, madam." The waiter said as he handed them both their glasses. Zoë sat back up straight and then smiled kindly at the waiter as Horatio pulled a wad of money out of his wallet and then pulled a few bills from the wad.

"Thank you." Horatio said as he handed him the money and a tip.

"Thank you kind sir." The waiter said softly and Horatio nodded and then put his arm around Zoë. She turned her head to look at him with bright eyes while she bit her lip.

"We're married Horatio. I can finally say it!" She grinned at him as she placed her hand on his thigh and bit her lip, he could see just how happy it made her.

"That you certainly can, and we are, at long last." Horatio smiled back to her as he moved the hand that was resting around her shoulders to her cheek where he lightly ran the back of his index finger down her cheek with a dreamy smile himself. Her grin widened considerably as she bit her lip harder. He could feel her happiness emanate from her, and she could feel his emanate from him.

"Here's to us, this amazing honeymoon, and the rest of our lives together." Zoë smiled as they lightly clinked glasses.

"I couldn't agree more, here's to us." Horatio smiled and then sipped his wine with Zoë as they maintained eye contact. They sat forwards and placed their glass's of wine on the low table in front of them and sat back together.

"That's definitely a decent glass of wine." Zoë smiled at Horatio as she placed her head back against his arm that was draped around the back of her shoulders.

"You hardly ever drink wine, yet you know whether it's good or not?" Horatio asked curiously as he looked into her eyes and could see a memory awaken, but it looked to be a nice memory.

"David was an avid wine taster, he taught me how to taste and judge whether it's good wine. I always used to have a sip of his wine. He knew he couldn't get through his glass without me wanting a sip." Zoë smiled shyly as she thought back to a time where she tried his wine. "What about you mister? You seem to know what's good wine too." She smiled as she sat forwards and picked up her wine again before placing her free hand on his thigh.

"If it tastes good, it tastes good, if it doesn't it doesn't in my eyes. I haven't got a clue as to what makes it a good wine." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded with a light giggle.

"Well you do have a fantastic taste, I'll tell you that, so far all the wine you've brought or ordered has been excellent." She smiled and he chuckled.

"I think that must be partially due to luck." He smiled and she nodded. She leant closer to him and then pressed her lips to his to initiate a gentle, loving kiss. She pulled back after about 45 seconds and smiled at him before taking a sip of her wine.

"I was thinking that tomorrow, we have a relaxing day? Spend half the day in bed and the other half out on the beach?" She asked and Horatio nodded.

"That sounds like a plan." He smiled and then rubbed her upper arm a little before leaning forwards to collect his glass and taking another sip.

"Then the next day can we go and visit Moyenne Island? It's beautiful apparently and has loads of giant tortoises." She asked softly and Horatio nodded as he began to sensually run his thumb up and down the side of her neck.

"That sounds like a great day out." Horatio smiled softly. They paused for a moment and looked out to the ocean while the sky darkened as the sun had fully gone down behind the horizon. She turned her head to look back to him, causing him to turn his to look at her. He could see her euphoric smile.

"Are you feeling tipsy too?" She questioned as she bit her lip.

"I'm not feeling tipsy, but I can definitely tell that I've had two glasses of wine." Horatio said softly and Zoë giggled.

"I'm feeling a little more tipsy." She grinned and Horatio took in her natural euphoric smile.

"I can see that." He smiled back as he pushed her fringe from her eyes.

"Mmm" she moaned contently as she bit her lip lightly and looked up at him.

"I love it when you do that." Horatio said seductively as he began to play with her hair and leant in closer towards her. She could see that he was a little tipsier than he was letting on.

"When I do what?" She asked smoothly as she raised her eyebrows.

"I love it when you bite your lip and smile." Horatio said softly as he gently took hold of her chin and pulled her lip from her teeth and then placed a slow, passionate kiss on her lips. They closed their eyes and allowed their breathing to naturally deepen while they continued with their desirous smooching. Zoë eventually pulled back to take a deep breath as she looked up into his eyes flirtatiously.

"I love it when you do that." She grinned as she looked from his eyes to his lips and then back to his eyes and saw the glimmer.

"When I do what?" He asked smoothly as he raised his eyebrows and gave her a foxy smile with his eyes no more than a few inches from hers and with their noses nearly touching. They could each smell the wine on each other's breath as they felt it affect them a little more.

"When you kiss me." She grinned and he quickly placed their empty glasses down on the table before he moved back and passionately kissed her.

"I do too." Horatio said quietly when he pulled back an inch to look lovingly into her eyes. He placed his hand on her knee and began to move it up her thigh, up the dress before she stopped him with wide eyes.

"Horatio, we're in public." She whispered as she looked up at him and pushed his hand away. He quickly moved away from her a little more as he placed his hand in his lap.

"I'm terribly sorry Zoë, I forgot myself." Horatio said quietly as he silently scolded himself and looked at her with an apologetic and guilty expression.

"That's okay… how about we go back to our room and you can take that thong off me?" She grinned and he nodded silently as his eyes lit up. "Come on then." She grinned before she got up and then placed her hand in his as he got up and walked out with her. Both had grins on their faces, it was clear why they were leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The 8th day of their holiday arrived as they woke up in each other's arms in the large comfortable bed.

"Morning handsome" she grinned as she rolled over and onto him with a refreshed smile.

"Morning beautiful" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her. He knew her top had ridden up as he could feel her skin against his stomach which made him smile more. She raised her hands and then ran them through his hair before linking her fingers at the top of his head and looking down into his glistening blue eyes and bit her lip as she thought to herself.

"I have an idea for today, but please stop me if you don't like the sound of it." She said softly.

"Go ahead." He said softly as he stroked her back once he'd lifted her top further.

"I was thinking that we could go on this zip-wire adventure thing? It looks amazing, you zip through the canopy and everything. I read about it and the SMAC Adventures company got really good reviews." She said softly and Horatio thought about it. She saw his slight hesitance as he looked up into her eyes.

"If you don't want to that's fine, it's just a suggestion." She said softly as she unlinked her fingers and began to delicately play with his fiery red-hair.

"Is it safe?" Horatio questioned.

"Of course it's safe, they wouldn't be doing a fantastic trade if it wasn't safe. There wasn't one bad review." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Then I think it's a good idea." He smiled and her smile developed into a wide grin.

"Have you done anything like this before?" She grinned and he shook his head with a smile when he saw how happy it had made her. "You'll love it, I've done it once before over rocks and stuff and we had to zip over this massive gap in the rocks with the sea below, it was amazing." She grinned as she lost herself in a daze for a second when she thought back to it.

"Was this on holiday?" Horatio asked and Zoë nodded as her eyes focused back on him.

"Yeah, I was about 17 at the time, I was a little unsure of it but David was just as adventurous as I am and encouraged me to do it with him and I loved it." She grinned and Horatio nodded as he felt her skin beneath his fingers.

"We need to go soon then, you'll want to make sure you're wearing tight boxers as you don't want yourself getting caught between your leg and harness…" She grinned and Horatio chuckled lightly. She then began to giggle while she listened to his chuckle and let it carry her away.

"I've worn a harness before Zoë." He grinned and she nodded while her smile turned sweet again.

"Just making sure as I don't want you out of action for the rest of our honeymoon. We've got baby making to do after as well." She grinned and Horatio chuckled again while he smiled, he then nodded back as she got up and off him. "We need to head off soon then." She said softly and Horatio nodded and then got up with her.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio enjoyed himself and it made him extra happy to see Zoë enjoying herself too, he was glad that he did do the zip-wire adventure.

"Relaxing day tomorrow?" Zoë asked as they got back into bed that evening.

"Yes please." Horatio said softly and she chuckled, she knew he was exhausted.

"What shall we do the day after?" Zoë asked softly as she rolled onto her side and snuggled up with him after he'd put his arm around her. She then watched a smug smile appear across his face as he thought to himself. She lifted her head to get a better look at his grin and to try and work out what he was smiling about.

"I've made plans for the day after, but you're not allowed to know until that morning." He said smoothly as he looked into her curious eyes..

"Oh you have, have you?" She questioned and he nodded before she put her head back down on his shoulder with her smile burning brightly while her hand moved lightly over his chest. "And there's no way you'll tell me?" She questioned and he shook his head as she looked back up at him.

"Not even if I…" she said and then began to whisper into his ear as a wide smile appeared across his face. A low chuckle combined with a hum escaped his mouth as he looked at her with his boyish grin.

"You won't get it out of me, it doesn't matter what you do, it's a surprise. Don't ruin it for yourself; it's a nice surprise so you don't have to worry." Horatio said softly and she grinned. He saw her eyes light up brightly as she sat up and then moved to sit on his hips while she placed both hands flat on his chest.

"Okay handsome, but I'm still going to do that to you anyway." She grinned as she looked down at him and he smiled with his boyish grin multiplying while his hands skated up her thighs.

XXXXXXXX

They woke on the morning of the 10th day and Zoë rolled over to Horatio with a wide, bright smile as soon as her eyes opened. She bit her lip and then began to lightly run her hand over his chest while he continued to sleep. She pressed her lips together as she began to lightly play with his chest hair. She saw that he began to stir as he swatted her hand away while he still remained asleep. She giggled lightly and carried on tickling his chest. A groan escaped from Horatio's throat as he moved and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to him. She began to giggle again, but louder which caused him to wake and opened his eyes. He looked at her with a squint but found that he woke in a very happy mood as he was greeted with her brilliant smile.

"Can I know my surprise now?" She grinned as she ran a hand through his floppy hair. Horatio exhaled a chuckle as his smile formed.

"Not yet." Horatio said as he pulled her closer and placed one of his hands on her ass to pull her hips closer to his.

"But–" She began as she furrowed her eyebrows with a curious smile.

"No but's, you're not knowing yet." Horatio said softly and she chuckled as she exhaled before she nodded.

"When will I know?" She asked softly as she rested her head back down on his pillow next to his head as she ran her tongue over her lips lightly.

"Soon enough." He replied smoothly.

"What shall I wear?" Zoë questioned, hoping she could deduce what he had planned from what he wanted her to wear.

"I think a bikini and a playsuit would be the best thing to wear." He said softly and Zoë nodded as a broad smile developed as she squealed, he could feel her muscles tense with excitement.

"So, water is involved?" She questioned excitedly.

"I'm not saying anything." He chuckled as he shook his head.

"When are we going, if we're going anywhere that is?" She asked softly as he studied the sparkle in her eyes.

"We'll be leaving in about 2 hours." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded and bit her lip.

"We should get up and go to the restaurant for breakfast then." She said softly and Horatio nodded as he released her.

They did just that and then headed back to their villa where they were picked up by a taxi.

"Where are we going?" Zoë questioned with a grin as she hugged his arm in the back of the car. She looked up at him with bright, curious eyes which had him grinning constantly. He could see that she was buzzing with excitement, which he loved to see.

"You'll see soon enough, sweetheart." Horatio grinned and she nodded as she looked back out of the window at the scenery. 30 minutes later they pulled up at a small ship yard.

"What are we doing here?" Zoë questioned softly as the car door was opened for both her and Horatio. Horatio quickly walked around the car before he paid and tipped the driver. He took her hand and strolled down to the yachts with a smug grin. She couldn't stop looking around and often looking at Horatio but he remained silent, just drinking in her excitement and the views.

"This yacht is our home for the night." Horatio said as they turned to a luxurious yacht to their right. Zoë's mouth fell open as her eyes moved from Horatio to the large yacht beside them. "Both today and tomorrow, we have use of the power boat, and jet ski, we are also able to go diving, snorkelling, rock climbing, cycling and the diving includes wreck diving." Horatio smiled as he studied her surprised and completely overwhelmed with happiness facial expression while she gawped up at the yacht for a few more seconds.

She turned her head to look over to him and eventually closed her mouth. "Oh my gosh Horatio! You spoil me too much!" She grinned as she hugged him tightly.

"We have our driver who will take us where we want and is also a climbing instructor as well as a diving instructor, who doubles as a chef, cleaner and pretty much everything else. But he will be leaving us for the night anchored to anywhere we want and will come back tomorrow and do it all again." Horatio said smoothly as he felt her jump on the spot as she squealed loudly from excitement once she pulled back.

"Oh Horatio!" She said before she kissed him and then looked back to the yacht. He watched her think to herself before she looked back to him. "But I don't have any clothes to change into?" She said as she bit her lip lightly.

"I handed a small case of our things to the driver yesterday without you knowing." Horatio smiled slyly.

"Ah you… you are amazing!" She grinned and he gently kissed her and then helped her safely onto the boat where their driver greeted them and introduced himself as Thomas. He then walked away after having a brief and pleasant conversation with them and started the engines up to begin their journey.

"I don't want to go climbing because even the thought of you climbing scares me too much, especially after you tried to climb that cliff after me…" She said softly as she bit her lip and felt the boat come alive with the roar of the engine.

"It's safe sweetheart, we'll have harnesses." Horatio said softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her in closer when she lost her balance due to the moving yacht.

"Yes, but it'll still scare me." She said softly and Horatio nodded, he didn't particularly want to see her climbing either. "Can we travel around the island today, and go jet skiing?" She questioned and Horatio nodded with a smile, he really liked the sound of it.

"Your wish is my command." He smiled and then sat her down at the front of the boat. "I'm just going to tell Thomas what we want to do." Horatio said softly and she nodded and watched him walk away with a smile on her face. He returned with a glass of fresh orange juice for her and a glass of water for himself and then took her hand and led her to the front of the yacht. He handed her the glass of orange juice and slipped his sunglasses on. He stood up close behind her and wrapped his free hand around her as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "What do you think of when you look at that island?" Horatio questioned warmly as he lightly moved his thumb over her abdomen and felt her belly button. She looked out and over to the island and took a few moments to herself to think about her answer while she partially concentrated on Horatio's delicate hand on her stomach and felt his chest steadily expand rhythmically as he took each breath of fresh air.

"I think it's beautiful, I think it has so much to offer, I think it's mysterious because there's so much you don't see and it's full of life." She said softly, curious as to why he asked such a question. She lightly bit her lip and turned her head slightly to get a look at him as he continued to rest his chin on her shoulder. She saw the wide smile appear on her face as he lifted his head before she looked back over to the island and took a few sips of the cold orange juice.

"That Zoë… that is exactly what I think every time I look at you." Horatio said whole-heartedly. She glanced round to him and he nodded as he knew she wanted confirmation. He watched the gleaming smile appear on her face as her eyes sparkled wildly.

"You are so adorable. I think that every time I look at you too." She smiled as she turned in his arms and wrapped her left arm around the back of his neck and pulled him down a little to kiss him. She pulled back and bit her lip as he saw a devilish look in her eyes appear. "I think I can make you think something else later when we're alone too." She grinned and he chuckled as he raised his eyebrows.

"I look forward to it." Horatio grinned before he looked from her to the sea when something caught his eye. "Look out to the sea, sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she turned with her eyes searching the water.

"Oh my gosh! Dolphins!" She squealed as she almost dropped her glass of orange juice. She quickly finished it and placed it down on the table behind them and then rushed to the front of the boat as they moved closer to the dolphins. She took a hold of the railing and leant against it as she grinned open-mouthed. She then looked down to the sides of the boat.

"Horatio! Look they're swimming by the boat!" She squealed as she looked over the edge and leant over more to get a better look. He quickly put his glass down and then rushed over to her and put his arm around her waist as he was scared of her falling off. It was something he could easily envision happening. "This is amazing!" She grinned as she watched the dolphins swim fast, often jumping through the air. '_This is a breath-taking experience and I get to share it with my man!'_ She thought to herself as she squealed again through pure delight.

"You can swim with them if you'd like." Horatio said smoothly as he wrapped his other arm around her and also looked down at the dolphins with a wide smile.

"What? Really?" She questioned as she glanced back to him and he nodded.

"Really" he replied with a foxy smile.

"Yes please!" She squealed and Horatio raised his hand to signal for the driver to stop as he glanced back to the window where the driver was based. "Oh my gosh! Are you coming?" She questioned and he thought about it as he released her. "Please come!" She grinned as she was already taking her playsuit off and flicked her flip-flops off. He nodded as he turned around to walk to the back of the boat when he heard a splash. He quickly turned around to find that Zoë had gone. He rushed to the side of the boat and saw her surfacing with a wide smile as she pushed her hair back. "I'm good Horatio, the water is beautiful, come in!" She grinned as she pushed her hair back out of her face again.

"I'll be with you in one moment, I have to put a t-shirt and shorts on." Horatio called down and she nodded and then swam to the back of the boat. He quickly pulled on a t-shirt and board shorts and walked down to the back of the boat where she was. He climbed down the ladder and into the cool water. He then swam over to Zoë, feeling the fresh water cool his warm skin to a very comfortable temperature.

"They've swam away." Zoë said softly as she turned to him and began to tread water.

"They might come back." Horatio said softly and she nodded with a smile as she glanced around again.

"The temperature of the water is wonderful!" She smiled at him and he agreed. "You have got sun cream on, haven't you?" She questioned and he nodded as he concentrated on the water behind her.

"Turn around." Horatio said softly when he saw a school of dolphins heading towards them. Zoë turned and saw them but quickly swam closer to Horatio, he could see her nervousness. "Have you ever swam with dolphins before?" Horatio asked as he looked from her to the dolphins.

"Only in one of those pools that you pay to swim with them in, with the trained dolphins." Zoë said softly as she moved closer to him as she began to panic when they came too close, she began to hyperventilate as she shook her head. She kicked him accidentally a few times which caused her to stop kicking meaning that she'd sink, which in turn caused yet more panic.

"Calm down Zoë you're safe. They won't hurt you." Horatio said softly as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her close and continued to tread water to keep them afloat.

"But they're wild animals." Zoë said as she quickly turned to him and held onto him with a worried frown.

"They aren't dangerous Zoë, trust me sweetheart. If they were we wouldn't be allowed to swim with them. Look, they're just passing us. They're not even taking notice of us, look." Horatio said softly and Zoë looked around and saw them just a few meters away.

"They're so close." Zoë said as she relaxed a little more and watched them while her breathing deepened and steadied out. They began to pass close enough to be touched. "Touch one." Zoë said and then bit her lip. Horatio reached out as one swam right by them as she gasped in excitement when Horatio's hand brushed against the dolphins skin. Her eyes lit up as they widened when she felt an adrenaline rush from just watching Horatio touch one.

"Now you." Horatio said softly but she hesitated. Horatio took her hand and reached out with her and held her wrist as she touched one that swam really close to her. He smiled when she squealed with excitement and gasped again.

"Oh my gosh, I'm touching a wild dolphin!" She squealed and Horatio chuckled, amused by her intense excitement as they brought their hands back close to their bodies. "That's breath-taking!" She said with a smile as she turned to hug Horatio once they passed. "I didn't think this honeymoon could get any better!" She smiled and then kissed him as they both tread water using their feet.

"Come on, shall we get back on?" Horatio asked and she nodded and then swam with him to the boat. He helped her up and then admired her glistening wet body as the sun hit her.

"I want to do it again!" She grinned and he smiled to see her so happy, she literally jumped on the spot again as she looked back out to see.

"I can see that it's given you an adrenaline rush too…" Horatio said softly and she nodded excitedly as she looked back to him.

"Let's go and relax at the front of the boat?" Horatio asked warmly in hope of it calming her down he could see the wild side being unleashed in her eyes.

"Are there sharks?" Zoë questioned and Horatio looked up at her shocked with wide eyes as he frowned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"I don't think so sweetheart." Horatio said softly before he pressed his lips into a hard line, knowing exactly what she wanted to do and what she was thinking.

"Imagine what it would feel like to touch a shark!" She beamed excitedly at him. He could see the exhilaration in her eyes and mildly frowned at her, slightly concerned about what lengths she'd go to get a rush.

"I'm sorry to say this sweetheart, but I will never allow you to swim anywhere near a shark." Horatio said smoothly yet authoritatively as he placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head at her.

"Why?" She questioned as she lowered her eyebrows. '_She doesn't even think of danger when she's on an adrenaline high.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"They're dangerous." Horatio said as he picked up two towels and wrapped one around her.

"That's the fun of it." She grinned as she held the towel around her and watched him dry his arms and legs.

"Zoë, you were just clinging on to me, scared of a dolphin, how would you swim in water with sharks?" Horatio questioned with a small amused smile as he shook his head.

"I'd do it now, when the adrenaline has worn off I sincerely doubt I would." Zoë said softly as she bit her lip lightly.

"I figured." Horatio murmured softly as he led her back to the front of the boat and sat her on a sun bed.

"Didn't you get that adrenaline rush too?" She questioned as she looked up at him.

"Yes I did, but it's not making me want to swim with sharks." Horatio chuckled a little as he sat beside her and looked over to her before he pulled his sunglasses back on.

"You know what adrenaline does to me." She said softly and Horatio nodded, knowing she was right. She sat back with a smile and looked out to sea while Horatio's eyes rested on her glistening body where she'd not properly dried herself.

"I didn't think swimming with dolphins would give you that rush or that it would scare you for that matter." Horatio said softly as he sat back and continued to admire her body and her multi-coloured bikini.

"Well, there's a wild animal that's bigger than me swimming towards me at speed, who wouldn't be even a little afraid?" Zoë asked and Horatio nodded understanding her. "You never know with animals, they can just flip." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded while his jaw slacked slightly as she brought her knees up and looked over to him. "When we were on safari once, a lion chased us. I loved it and I was terrified at the same time. Poor David very nearly had a heart attack as he pulled me into the middle of the jeep and cradled me as he was so scared of me getting hurt." Zoë said with a little chuckle as she grinned at Horatio and ran her hands up and down her thighs. He moved his eyes from her thighs to her beautiful smile as she slipped her sunglasses back on.

"I think I'd be doing the same thing." Horatio said softly and she looked back at him with a smile, she could imagine him doing the same thing.

"Sun, sea and you… best thing ever." She grinned and he chuckled as he nodded and continued to look at the corner of his eye at her as he also admired the ever changing view as they'd started travelling again.

"Would you like a drink?" Horatio asked warmly as he reached over and took a light hold of her hand as she relaxed her legs down against the sun bed.

"Not quite yet, but thank you." She smiled and Horatio nodded. The next few hours they travelled around the island and then anchored the yacht.

"Can we go jet skiing?" Zoë questioned and Horatio nodded and got up with her. They walked to the back of the deck where Horatio held out a life-jacket to Zoë as she kicked her flip-flops off.

"You are kidding me, right?" Zoë questioned as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, please wear it." Horatio said softly as he continued to hold it out for her. She frowned at him and placed a hand on her hip while he sighed because he knew that she was going to be difficult.

"Are you wearing one?" Zoë questioned and Horatio nodded as he picked up another jacket to show her.

"What sense would it make if you had to wear one but I didn't? You're a stronger swimmer than I am." Horatio said softly and she smiled and then nodded as she took the life-jacket from him. Once set up, Zoë jumped onto the Jet Ski with Horatio and he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please do not go crazy, don't push its limits because I'll have a heart attack." Horatio said softly and she nodded and chuckled. She took the Jet Ski away from the boat and then put the power up at about 70% thrust, which Horatio was okay with as she seemed to have a very good control over the powerful machine. They whipped around the yacht a few times before travelling out into the open water a little more. She took one hand off the handle and took hold of one of Horatio's hands.

"Both hands Zoë!" Horatio said loudly and she pulled his hand from her stomach and placed it over her breast with a wide grin.

"Hold on to them." She grinned with a giggle and Horatio quickly moved his hand back to her stomach and held her tighter as she put the thrust up a little more to 75% of what it could achieve.

"You're unbelievable." Horatio chuckled when he felt a burst of adrenaline surge through his bloodstream.

"I know." She grinned and then accidentally lost control of the machine when she dodged what looked like a large lump of wood in the water. Both she and Horatio were thrown from the Jet Ski as it turned itself off when the key that was attached to Zoë's arm was pulled out of the ignition. Zoë surfaced laughing while Horatio surfaced panicked and splashed around, frantically looking for Zoë.

"Relax Horatio." She grinned as she quickly swam over to him with a wide grin.

"Are you okay?" Horatio questioned frantically as he pulled her closer and tried to check her over.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, and you?" She asked and he nodded with a sigh of relief as he calmed down and then took a deep breath.

"You can drive this time." She grinned as they began to swim back over to the waiting Jet Ski.

"I've never controlled a Jet Ski before, Zoë." Horatio said softly as he looked over to her, a little worried.

"There's a first for everything, don't worry." Zoë said softly as they reached the Jet Ski. Horatio got up first and then Zoë climbed up and sat behind him. She moved closer to him and then stood and pulled the key strap from her arm and put it on Horatio's. She then put the key in the ignition and then sat back down and wrapped her arms around his stomach and shuffled forwards to hold him tightly. He could feel her thighs against his and loved to feel her so close.

"Slowly ease the throttle on, they're powerful things." Zoë said softly but she felt his hesitance. "Don't worry, you'll do well." Zoë said softly as she reached forwards and put her hand over his and then eased the throttle on to give him an idea just how powerful it is. The Jet Ski jumped forwards and Zoë slowly eased the power up with him. She felt his tense muscles relax a little. "See, it's fine, just relax." Zoë assured him and he nodded as she let go of his hand and clasped her hands around his stomach.

"Please do not touch me anywhere other than where your hands are." Horatio asked softly, afraid that she'd touch him intimately for a laugh and that would cause him to lose control.

"I wouldn't do that Horatio, not when we're on a Jet Ski and it's your first time driving. I'm not _quite_ that insane." She said softly and he chuckled as he nodded. Horatio drove them closer to the yacht and whipped around it himself, really enjoying himself.

"See, it's fun, isn't it?" Zoë asked and he nodded, really starting to enjoy himself. She could see that he was enjoying it and could see his inner child coming out as he began to laugh when she began to giggle. "I knew you'd love it!" She grinned as she held him tightly. They continued to enjoy themselves.

"Is that food I can smell?" Zoë asked, confused as in the middle of an ocean is a bizarre place to be smelling food.

"Yes, that'll be our dinner, I told you that Thomas was our chef too." Horatio said softly as he slowed the Jet Ski down.

"We don't have to cook either?" Zoë questioned and Horatio shook his head as they looked over to the yacht. "I love you." She said as she gently squeezed him and rubbed her head against his before she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too." He smiled and then slowed the Jet Ski right down and pulled up at the back of the boat and let Zoë off. She pulled it close and helped Horatio off and then got it back on board.

"That was fantastic!" She grinned and Horatio nodded, agreeing as he took his life-jacket off to reveal his soaking t-shirt, he then took hers once she'd taken it off and hung them up to dry.

"Mr and Mrs Caine, your meal will be served in 30 minutes." Thomas said and they nodded at him with smiles once the Jet Ski was secured.

"Let's go and shower and change." She smiled and Horatio nodded and then walked down into the boat with her. They walked into their suite and smiled, the bed was large for a yacht. Zoë quickly skipped into the bathroom and then walked back out.

"The shower isn't big enough for both of us." She said almost sad about it as she turned to him and he nodded with a small, amused smile.

"We are on a yacht, Zoë." Horatio chuckled as he smiled brightly at her.

"Yeah, but a shower should always be big enough for two people." She grinned and he chuckled more as he shook his head.

"You take your shower first." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she turned.

Once they'd changed and showered they headed up on deck and sat in the shade as their meal and drinks was brought out to them. "I decided against a starter as you barely touch it anyway." Horatio said softly and she chuckled and nodded as she looked down at the main meal which was very large.

"Good decision." She grinned at him before she looked back down to the dish, which was a salmon dish. Their dessert was then brought out for them once they'd sat back and allowed the main meal to settle. Once the dessert was finished they just sat and enjoyed themselves with a small glass of white wine.

"Is there anything else you require before I depart?" Thomas asked softly and they shook their heads with very satisfied smiles.

"Thank you." Zoë said sweetly and he nodded and then bowed before he took his leave.

"So he's the driver, the cook, the cleaner and the waiter?" Zoë asked and Horatio nodded. "Boy, he must be exhausted." Zoë said softly and Horatio chuckled as he sat back and sipped his wine. "What if the boat is attacked by a whale and we start to sink?" Zoë questioned softly and Horatio looked up and stifled a chuckle as he placed the glass back on the table.

"That is probably one of the most unrealistic things you've ever come up with." Horatio chuckled smoothly as the wind lightly took his hair with it.

"Well, it could happen. What if there's an emergency?" Zoë asked softly as she sat back and crossed her legs.

"I've been taken through the procedures, if there is an emergency they can be with us in 2 minutes." Horatio said softly and she nodded, feeling a little happier as she picked up her glass of wine.

"Okay, that makes me feel better now." She said softly and Horatio nodded with a smile while she sipped it. She placed it back on the table and pressed her lips together to savour the crisp flavour of the wine as it kissed her palate nicely. "Is there anything else you have planned for tonight or is it just a relaxing evening?" She asked softly with a contented smile.

"A relaxing evening, we may do whatever you want." Horatio said softly and she smiled.

"Well, we could go up onto the top deck and star-gaze, it always sounded romantic, I've never done it though. Or we could snuggle up in bed and watch a selection of DVD's they've given us? When I say watch them, I actually mean make love wildly all night." Zoë said smoothly with a light giggle. She saw his eyes light up as he chuckled softly and nodded as he raised his eyebrows.

He then leant forwards on the table and gave her his boyish smile. "Or we could do both?" Horatio asked softly.

"We could do both, you're quite correct." She smiled as she sat forwards and leant on the table with a mischievous grin. "How about we go and watch one DVD now, then go outside and snuggle and then come back inside for more snuggling?" She questioned and Horatio chuckled.

"That sounds like an ideal evening." He smiled and Zoë nodded before she quickly downed the wine and got up.

"I thought it did." She smiled as she took his hand while he finished his wine and then stood with her. They strolled into the cabin and kicked their shoes off and Horatio laid down on the bed whilst Zoë chose a film for them. Once she'd chosen, she turned around to Horatio with a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Horatio questioned softly, seeing her hesitance to sit down.

"Is it clean?" Zoë questioned quietly and Horatio chuckled.

"Yes, it's clean. I even had them buy new sheets and things. There's also about 3 mattress protector sheets on underneath the actual sheet." Horatio said softly and he saw a wide smile cross her face.

"You're amazing, you really know me so well." She grinned as she knelt on the bed and then crawled over to him as he smiled at her and then pulled her down and onto him.

"Naughtiness for later, it's film time." She smiled sweetly and Horatio chuckled and nodded. He let her roll onto her back so she could watch the film as she laid with her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her stomach gently. He mostly watched her watching the film and smiled every time she did. Once finished they walked up and onto the top deck and laid next to each other and discussed the stars. She rolled onto her side and grinned at him in the darkness. She knew he couldn't see her, but couldn't help but grin.

"This really is quite romantic." She giggled shyly. He leant over and found her chin with his hand and directed her lips to his. He kissed her delicately and then felt her recoil as she sat up straight. "Horatio, I can hear something" She said frantically.

"Zo, we're on a yacht in the sea, it's not going to be silent sweetheart." Horatio said softly, but he knew it wasn't going to calm her.

"Can we go in please?" She asked as she placed her hand on his thigh and moved closer to him and leant against him.

"Of course." He said softly as she sat up and he placed his hand on her shoulder the other side he was sitting. She literally jumped up and onto Horatio's lap.

"Something touched me." She panicked.

"That was my hand, sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she began to giggle nervously after she exhaled.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Not a problem sweetheart." Horatio said softly. She then pulled him up and they walked over to the stairs.

"Be careful." Horatio said softly.

"I am." She replied as she walked down them with Horatio following. They walked into the cabin and closed the door. She quickly pulled him in for a kiss and then walked him back as she continued to kiss him and then sat him on the bed. He immediately noticed that her fear had disappeared and she had become her normal, mischievous self. She stepped back with a smile and bit her lip as she stood a yard from him. He looked up at her with a boyish grin and reached up to pull her down onto him but she stepped back with a cheeky smile as she raised an eyebrow.

"Hands to yourself for the moment" she grinned and he nodded and then placed them on the bed. She bit her lip once again as she slowly unzipped the zip on the back of her skirt. He watched the skirt fall from her hips to her ankles. He looked back up her legs and then stared at her thighs for a moment before looking back up at her. She smiled when she saw him excite and press against his trousers. She began to undo her shirt buttons and then continued to bite her lip as his eyes darted from her eyes, to her lips, to her breasts and to her thighs. She pulled her shirt apart once she was finished undoing them and he smiled up at her after he glanced at her breasts with a boyish grin.

"Shuffle back." She asked softly and he did exactly as she asked and she then knelt on the end of the bed. She then walked up on her knees and sat on his hips with a devilish grin. She placed her hands on his chest and wiggled her hips a little as she kissed him gently. She sat back up and then pulled her shirt off and threw it to the floor. She placed her hands on her thighs and looked up at him seductively.

"Tell me what to do, Horatio." She smiled at him and he looked up at her with a mild frown, a little confused. "Anything, Horatio. Give me instructions." She said softly as she smiled at him sweetly but he could still see her devilish side.

"What do you mean?" Horatio asked softly as he lowered his eyebrows and placed his hands on her knees.

"I mean, tell me what you want me to do to you, or what you want me to do in general, do you want me to take my bra off? My pants? Do you want me to undress you? I'm new to this as well, I thought we could do with something slightly different." She said softly and she could feel him pressing against his trousers, hard, screaming to be let free. '_What do I want her to do?'_ Horatio asked himself in his head.

"Run your hands slowly up your thighs." He said softly and she did exactly as he asked and awaited more instruction. He felt a small thrill and then glanced up at her to her lips and saw that she was biting her lip again. "Run your hands up your stomach." Horatio asked again and watched her sweet, small hands coast over her skin. '_This is really turning me on!'_ He thought to himself as his jaw slacked slightly.

"How about something a little more sexual? Something that'll turn you on more?" Zoë suggested softly and he swallowed as he blinked a few times. "Don't worry about it, don't be shy. Ask me to do what you want, Horatio. I want you to tell me what to do; you asking me to do things is turning me on too." She assured him as she placed her hands lightly on his chest and looked deeply into his eyes. He nodded as he looked back down to her breasts and lost himself for a moment.

"Squeeze your left breast gently with your left hand?" Horatio asked quietly and she did just that and bit her lip while she grinned at him, happy that he was taking complete control.

"Take your bra off, please?" He asked as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off as he sat up as she threw her bra to the side. He quickly laid back down and looked at her naked breasts.

"Move to sit on my stomach, please?" Horatio asked softly when he felt himself pressing hard against his trousers, needing to be released. She moved up to sit on his stomach as she smiled down at him and then ran her tongue over her lips.

"Massage your breasts." He asked as she watched her do as he commanded and then had his belt and trousers undone. He quickly pulled them off and kicked them to the floor.

"Sit back on my hips." Horatio commanded, becoming more confident and comfortable

"Continue to massage your left breast while you run your right hand down your stomach to your inner thighs." Horatio asked and she did it as her eyes remained set on his while his eyes often looked her delicious body up and down and followed the movement of her hands.

"Can you put your hand in your underwear?" He asked as he looked down at her stomach. She hesitated but continued to do as he wished. He quickly pulled at the side of her underwear and it snapped. She began to laugh loudly as she removed her hand from her breast to cover her mouth as he threw her underwear across the cabin and looked back up at her. She could see that he was really into what they were doing and that he was severely turned on.

"I'm sorry." She apologised as he looked back up at her with an amused grin himself.

He looked back down to her thighs. "Pleasure yourself, please?" Horatio asked but looked up at her when he didn't see her hand moving. She swallowed and frowned shyly as she blinked a few times.

"Can you help me with that please?" She whispered as she looked down to his chest and he tilted his head, curiously. "I've never done that Horatio." She said quietly and shyly as she briefly looked at him before looking down again.

"Of course beautiful." Horatio said warmly as he sat up and lifted her head and kissed her delicately on the lips.

"Can you get up and walk over to the mirror?" Horatio asked and she nodded as he got up himself. He walked up behind her and took her hand. He placed her right hand flat against her stomach and then placed his hand over hers. He pressed himself up against her rear and looked over her shoulder.

"Tell me if you want to stop, okay?" He asked and she nodded as she lightly pressed her lips together and watched him in the mirror as he took a light hold of her left hand beside her hip.

"Are you sure about this?" Horatio asked and she nodded silently while she gazed into his eyes intensely. He raised her left hand to her left breast and then let go of her hand to lightly place his left hand over her right breast. He looked for any reaction from her at all, but her expression was unreadable.

"This feels… odd." She said as she looked at him in the mirror and he nodded. He slowly moved her right hand south and began to rub very slowly as he lowered his head and began to mouth at the side of her neck while he massaged her breast.

"How's this feeling?" Horatio asked warmly with his lips moving against her skin.

"It's good." She said softly and he nodded and watched her close her eyes as she took slow, steady breaths. He kissed her neck a few times and then ran her hand over herself fully and felt her hesitate again. She took a deep breath and tensed slightly.

"We can stop." Horatio reminded softly as he pulled her hand away from her entrance and looked at her intensely.

"No, carry on please." She said softly and Horatio nodded, he could see that she wanted to do it, but she just needed to get used to it. He repeated the action and she seemed to relax slightly. "Does this turn you on?" She asked quietly as she looked at him in the mirror. He looked up at her and allowed his eyes to connect with hers while he nodded.

"Yes, I like to see my wife receiving pleasure, from me or if you pleasure yourself." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she looked back to his hand guiding her hand.

"Ca-can I ask something?" She whispered as she looked back up at him with a very shy expression.

"Of course." Horatio said quietly with his lips against the skin just below her ear as he took in her fragrance.

"Am I supposed to be that erm… wet down there?" She asked shyly as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes sweetheart, otherwise I can't make love to you easily without it hurting." Horatio said softly and she nodded and took a deep breath. He refrained from asking any questions regarding her lack of knowledge about it. "Are you okay?" Horatio asked when she glanced around the room before her eyes settled on his again and she nodded again and gave him a reassuring smile when she felt a little bit of pleasure come from her hand down south.

"Yes." She said quietly as she felt him stimulate her breast more while she started to stimulate her left breast. She felt her hips involuntarily thrust forwards as a surge of pleasure raced through her body.

"Are you ready for the next stage?" He asked softly.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied lightly as she nodded.

"You don't have to do this Zoë, I want you to be completely comfortable, I hope you're not doing this because I've asked you to. If you don't want to do this, please tell me. Promise me this is what you want." Horatio asked as he looked into her eyes intensely, needing to know if he was pushing her in any way at all.

"I want to Horatio, I want to experience this. But I want you to guide me because you're the only one I would ever do this with. I promise you." She said softly and he nodded feeling happier and much more relaxed himself.

"Okay, I've going to put your middle finger in the right spot, okay?" He asked and she nodded and felt him move her hand.

"What about my nails?" she asked softly.

"It'll be fine." Horatio said softly and she nodded. He pushed her finger into her and felt her tense again as she closed her eyes.

"Okay?" He asked and she nodded as she re-opened them and looked at him. He allowed her to adjust to the feeling before he pulled her hand back and then placed his finger over hers and then pushed both his finger and her finger into her. He began a slow movement with their hands. He felt her really tense 40 seconds later and opened his eyes to see her distressed expression.

"Stop please." She whispered and he immediately stopped and pulled both of her hands away from herself.

"Okay? Are you alright?" Horatio asked and she nodded as she exhaled a deep breath and immediately relaxed.

"That's all I can do for now, if that's okay?" she asked and Horatio nodded as he pulled some baby wipes from the side and over to them to wipe their hands as he knew she'd go crazy if he didn't.

"That's perfectly fine sweetheart, well done. Thank you for trusting me." He said softly and she gave him a small smile in the mirror. She turned to him after he'd wiped both their hands and looked up at him sweetly. She felt him hard and hot against her lower stomach which began to really turn her on.

"Now, can we get into bed and something else can bury himself inside of me?" Zoë questioned as a cheeky smile appeared. He quickly picked her up by her thighs and then laid her down on the bed while she grinned up at him. He stood back up and pulled his boxers down and then laid over her.

"Well done, Zoë." He said softly before he kissed her.

"Did it turn you on?" She questioned softly.

"Mmm" Horatio groaned as he nodded and then moved his hips and felt himself at her entrance. She smiled as she took a deep breath, also feeling him at her entrance. He moved away and stimulated her breasts and nipples before he quickly took her by surprise and pushed into her. He made slow sweet love to her and then rolled off her after he'd finished. She rolled onto her side and smiled naturally at him, fully satisfied. He pulled her closer and then kissed her once again while he caught his breath.

"First time to make love on a boat" she smiled and he agreed as he nodded and began to run both hands up and down her spine. "You can ask your questions now." She said softly and he looked over at her and lowered his eyebrows with a mild frown. "28 years old… never pleasured oneself… fire away, handsome. I can probably answer most of your questions." Zoë said softly and he looked up at her and pressed his lips together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Questions don't need to be answered, sweetheart." Horatio said warmly as he rested his head back and closed his eyes for a moment to hide his curiosity from her. He exhaled steadily with a placid expression and felt her place her chin on the top of his chest. He knew she was still looking at him and probably biting her lip.

"I know you want to ask them though, I can probably answer most of your questions, I don't mind handsome." Zoë said softly and he nodded as he wrapped his arms around her tighter and felt her breasts press into his lower chest. He opened his eyes and looked down at her when he felt her run her tongue up the centre of his chest and he knew she'd done it to gain his attention, which worked perfectly. "I can see the curiosity in your eyes, I'll start you off." She said softly. '_She actually doesn't mind telling me, I guess she's feeling very comfortable with me about this sort of thing then.'_ Horatio thought to himself when he saw her thinking to herself, thinking of how she was going to word her answers.

"You're probably wondering why I've never done that, aren't you?" She asked and he nodded, silently. He loosened his grip on her and began to caress her back affectionately when he saw that little slither of fear and worry in her eyes.

"I was always and am kind of still scared. The sexual abuse I got of my father had scared me, because he hurt me, what he did hurt a lot. He also used to say that if I ever touched myself there whether he was alive or dead he'd come back for me and he'd do it all again as punishment and would then kill me. I was scared of his threat and believed it, I only managed to do that just now because I had you with me. Obviously, as a teen, I was curious and I did look at myself, but I couldn't bring myself to touch myself down there. I think he did it just to scar me for life again, I think that was his main aim in life. I think he wanted to observe how that sort of thing affected you when you grew up. He was always trying his horrible theories out. That's what I was – a lab rat." She said softly and Horatio swallowed and nodded with a mild frown. '_I knew it was something to do with her father.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"What about hormones and sexual feelings? You never once tried anything?" Horatio questioned curiously and she shook her head before she placed her head down on his chest.

"I used to play with my breasts when I began to experience those sexual feelings, and that was only rarely, usually just before my period. I wished I could touch myself, but I couldn't. I didn't even know if I was normal down there. In my teens I began to think 'what if he did something to me and now I'm not normal down there?'… You're not going to believe this but I asked Joe to look when we were older teenagers but he refused. He had already had sex and things by then so I knew he knew what a normal one looked like and I trusted him, he was my best friend. He refused every time I asked, even though he knew my reasons for asking him. I was just self-conscious that I wasn't normal. He assured me that I was normal. Turns out he was actually the first one to see me down there anyway." She said softly and Horatio nodded once again as he lightly traced her spine with his fingers.

"You know that when you get aroused, you become wet, why did you ask?" He questioned as he took a deep breath and placed his hands flat against her back.

"I knew I got wet, I know that's normal, but what I felt seemed really wet. I wasn't sure if it was normal to get that wet." She said as she placed her hand over his chest as she lifted her head again to look at him sweetly. Horatio then nodded in understanding as he began to rub her back again.

"That's perfectly normal, the wetter… the better." He grinned boyishly as he looked into her eyes. He then saw her grin broaden before she began to laugh loudly. He could feel her chuckling as she placed her forehead against his chest when she became unable to look him in the eye because she would laugh more. He chuckled a little more because of her infectious giggle.

She raised her head and looked him in the eye with a brilliant grin.

"That is definitely not something I ever thought you would say." She giggled more as she bit her lip lightly and then listened to his light chuckle as he beamed at her, amused with himself and by her laughter.

"It just tells me that you were really turned on. It's not the wettest you've ever been." He said softly as he flicked his eyebrows up and gave her his boyish grin.

"Well, you looked severely turned on and I think that turned me on more." She said softly and he smiled and nodded. He knew he had been exceptionally turned on.

"Would you try pleasuring yourself again?" Horatio questioned curiously as he gazed into her eyes.

"If you were with me, then yeah." She said quietly and softly as she looked down to his chest. He removed one of his hands from her back and placed his fingers under her chin to bring her head back up so he could make some eye contact with her.

"He's not going to hurt you ever again, sweetheart." Horatio said softly as her eyes met his. She took a deep breath and then swallowed and took hold of his hand that was under her chin and lightly kissed one of his knuckles before she looked back at him.

"I know, but it's still an instinctive fear that I have, I can't help it. You know, you tell a child something that'll scare them shitless, they'll avoid it throughout life because it's been drilled into them at a young age." She said softly and he nodded and then kissed her forehead as he removed his hand from hers and placed it around the back of her head. She gave him a gentle smile as she placed her chin back down on his chest to maintain eye contact.

"You have experienced being fingered before me, haven't you?" Horatio asked curiously.

"Yeah, Joe was the first obviously, he very slowly built me up to having sex. But he could only use one finger… that was until he ripped through my hymen. He tried it with more than one finger but it hurt before we actually had sex. He could use two after that." She said softly. "Mike didn't finger me as much, I didn't really like it when he did it, you've definitely fingered me more than either of them put together." She said softly.

"A little more information than I needed, but thank you." He said and she giggled as she bit her lip again.

"Sorry, but you asked, I'll tell. If I do go into too much detail about anything then just stop me, I don't mind." She said softly and he nodded with a chuckle.

"Has anyone else pleasured you that way apart from Joe and Mike? I know you've not had sex with anyone else, but you must've done other things?" Horatio questioned curiously.

"No, just them and you. The furthest I got with anyone else was tongues when kissing. Even then I was apprehensive." Zoë said softly and he nodded.

"No-one has felt your breasts either?" He questioned and she shook her head as she looked at him with soft eyes.

"Except for Wolfe, but I don't count that as there wasn't any consent or anything." She said softly and he nodded. "You're the only one to kiss me below the belly button too, you're the only one to make love to me anywhere but the bed or the sofa, you're the only one that has taken me from behind and kissed my back, you're the only one who has done a lot of things. You're the first I put in my mouth." She said softly but quietened down with her last sentence as she glanced down to his chest.

"You never gave a blow job before me?" He questioned shocked as he lifted his head. She lifted hers and looked at him with gentle eyes as she blinked a few times and then nodded.

"No, well… I tried with both Joe and Mike, but I could never put either one in my mouth. The best they got was kisses down there. That's why I was so inexperienced with oral sex and why I needed your guidance the first couple of times we did it." She said shyly as she began to fiddle with his hair with her right hand.

"I thought that was just because different people prefer it done different ways and you wanted my opinion?" He asked and she shook her head as she took a deep breath and pressed her lips into a hard line.

"No, I thought you'd guessed that I hadn't given head to anyone before?" She chuckled quietly as she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him sweetly.

"Well, you were definitely exceptionally good for that being your first time then." Horatio said softly and she gave him a shy smile. "Why just the bed and sofa?" Horatio questioned, she could see his curiosity burning hot, but she didn't mind.

"Sex wasn't something high on my priorities, in fact, I still got shy and sometimes even hesitant with Mike. If he sensed my hesitance he stopped straight away, don't worry he didn't force me into anything. He knew of my upbringing, but he didn't understand it but he knew if he pushed me too far then it would upset me, there were a few times where he'd pushed me too far and even had some accidents with him going off in my hand or something. When we did have sex, it was either in bed where it was dark so he couldn't see my scars. He knew I had them, but I didn't like him looking at them and on the sofa it was just when we were both feeling up for it, usually when there was a rom-com on or something." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded.

"So it's higher on your priority list now?" Horatio questioned with a boyish smile.

"Yeah, well I really enjoy sex with you, you make me feel _so_ special and comfortable. Sometimes all I got from sex with Mike was the good feeling. With you it really means something each and every time. I finally really understand that sex is really a way of showing your love for one another." She said softly and he saw the love in her eyes as well as the passion in her voice.

"What was it before me then?" Horatio questioned, curiously.

"It was something that everyone bragged about, it was something that everyone had gone through and it didn't seem to have any meaning or feeling to it. When Joe and I slept together, it was special, I'll admit that, but it wasn't true love, it was more of the fact that I loved him, I trusted him and he meant a lot to me, I was slightly confused and I'd fooled myself into believing that it was true love. He never made me feel the way you make me feel. He'd done the same though, but we realised it wasn't true love. He saw the sex as something special too, he saw it as a way of expressing love and I agree to an extent, but it's so different with you. The feelings, the pure emotion and it's so special, Horatio. I think it's because you really are the one, you really are the love of my life. I have stronger feelings for you than I did for Mike, perhaps that's because we didn't rush things, we didn't rush into marriage, we've been through life and death situations together and you've been with me every step of the way since day 1 and never left my side, I know you love me every single minute of the day, with Mike, I wasn't so sure every now and then." She said softly and he nodded feeling his heart warm.

"I'm glad you know that, beautiful because it's true." He said softly and she nodded with a dreamy smile as she moved her hand from his hair to his cheek where she lightly ran her fingers over his cheekbone and down to his jaw where she traced it to his chin with her eyes following her fingers

"May I ask you something really personal?" she asked quietly as she looked back up into his eyes and he nodded. "Do you still love Marisol?" She questioned and Horatio exhaled through his nose as he pressed his lips together.

"She'll always have a place in my heart Zoë, but I don't want you to take that the wrong way." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she gave him a small smile.

"You don't think of her when we're together, though, do you?" She asked quietly as she looked down to his chest as she took a deep breath.

"No, never. Don't you ever think that Zoë. She has a place in my heart, but I love and will always be madly in love with you." He assured her but he could see her uncertainty as her eyes remained on his chest as she swallowed. "Zoë, I never think of Mari when I'm with you, sure there's times that she crosses my mind, but never when you're with me. Only ever split seconds too, you're the main thing that is always on my mind. You must understand where I'm coming from? Do you still love Mike?" Horatio said softly as he ran his hand through her hair, just wishing that he hadn't upset her.

"He has a place in my heart." She said softly as she looked up at him and lightly bit her lip.

"Do you think of him when I'm with you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No" she said quietly, knowing he was making his point as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Exactly" Horatio said softly as he lifted his head and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. She pulled her head away and took a deep breath, causing him to move his hand from her hair back to her back. He knew the situation was far from over.

"Yeah, but I hate to say this… you're a better man than Mike. Marisol was probably a better woman than me. I saw a picture of her once Horatio, she was so pretty." Zoë said quietly as she looked back down to his chest with a mild frown.

Horatio removed his hand from her back again and delicately lifted her head to gain some eye contact with her. "Don't do that to yourself, Zoë. You're perfect in every single way, you're beautiful." Horatio said sincerely.

"But she was so much prettier than me, you're just settling for less." Zoë said quietly as she rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling as she pressed her lips together and held the tears back.

Horatio rolled onto his side and looked at her. '_She seriously thinks that?'_ He asked himself as he looked at her and could see that she was upsetting herself. "I'm certainly not settling for less, Zoë. You can't ask me to compare you both though. She was not prettier than you; you're both beautiful in my eyes. She wasn't perfect Zoë." Horatio said quietly and Zoë looked over to him with a mild frown. "What I had with Marisol was different to us, perhaps that's because I didn't have much time with her, perhaps it was because we were both so serious all the time, I can relax completely with you, I feel entirely at ease with you, that's what I need, that's what I want. You know that I have had my doubt about how genuine she was, I think that perhaps her cancer also made me–" Horatio said warmly but was cut off by Zoë.

"Don't do that to yourself, you'll upset yourself if you say the next thing, because it's not true." Zoë said firmly.

"Zoë, you're the most precious thing in my life, I've never had these feelings for anyone else, certainly not with such intensity. Stop comparing yourself to others, Zo. You're perfect in my eyes and always will be." He said softly as he ran his hand over her stomach and furrowed his eyebrows as she studied his facial expression.

"What about when we have children though? Won't you wish that you had them with her instead?" Zoë questioned as her bottom lip quivered slightly. He could still see the waiting tears in her eyes.

"Would you rather have children with Mike?" Horatio questioned back.

"You can't replace my question with a question of your own and no, I wouldn't. I didn't want children with Mike; I never wanted children with him, I know that sounds horrible of me, but I didn't. You're the only one who I've ever wanted a baby with." Zoë said quietly as she bit her lip and swallowed.

"I've told you before, I want to have a baby with you more than anyone else, ever." Horatio said softly as he sighed lightly.

"You'd rather have children with me, than Marisol?" Zoë questioned and Horatio exhaled and then nodded as he looked up and into her intense brown eyes.

"I've told you before, Zoë, she wanted a baby, you want a baby with me. There's a big difference." Horatio said softly and she looked down to the doors of the cabin. He watched her sit up and look over to the doors.

"Are you okay beautiful?" Horatio questioned softly as he sat up and rubbed her back. He leant forwards to get some eye contact with her, wondering if she'd just heard something but he saw her vacant, unreadable expression.

- The doors opened and Zoë felt a gust of wind blow past her as bright light flooded the cabin. She pulled the duvet up and covered herself as she frowned at the doors and blinked rapidly.

She glanced over to where Horatio was laying, but he was no longer there, the bed was empty apart from her. "Horatio, where are you?" She asked as she reached over to his side of the bed.

"I'm here beautiful, you're okay." She heard him reply but she couldn't see him. She looked back to the doors as a woman walked in wearing a white dress with curled black hair.

"Marisol?" Zoë questioned as she looked up at the doors with a mild frown, studying the woman walking towards her from the intense light that shone through the doors.

"Hi Zoë" she said warmly as she slowly walked over to the bed. Zoë flinched and moved back up the bed, away from her as she sat on the edge. "You don't need to be scared of me." Marisol explained softly and warmly when she saw Zoë's fear and confusion.

"Zoë, you're okay beautiful, take some deep breaths for me." Horatio said loudly but she still couldn't see him, but she could feel his hands on the sides of her face, cupping her cheeks.

"Wh-why are you here? What's happening? Where's Horatio?" Zoë questioned as she lowered her eyebrows further at Marisol while she crossed her legs and sat elegantly while she looked at Zoë with a very gentle expression.

"I heard what you were talking about–" Marisol started as she tilted her head at Zoë.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I had to make sure though, I'm weird, I'm so insecure and I needed to ask. I'm sorry. I'm sure you would have been the same, if it were the other way around, you would have made sure that he wasn't thinking of me instead of you." Zoë said as tears fell from her eyes while she begged Marisol.

"Zoë, who are you talking with?" Horatio's voice echoed and she looked around with a frightened frown, she looked completely confused.

"Where's Horatio?" Zoë questioned as she looked back to Marisol. "You've not taken him, have you?" Zoë questioned Marisol and she shook her head with a gentle expression.

"Zoë, I don't blame you for asking. I've watched you both and you're so good for him. He's so good for you and I wouldn't split you both up for one second. I'm happy he found someone else. I wanted to wish you the best and I hope you don't meet the same fate as I did. I would have given anything to still be with him, but now I've seen what you two have, I'm glad what happened, happened. I wouldn't change it now because you make him happier than I ever could. I know you don't believe you do at times, but you do. You make him really happy." Marisol said softly, her voice was so soft.

"Why are you telling me this?" Zoë questioned as she hugged the blanket to herself.

"Because you need me to tell you that he hasn't replaced you for me, he loves you and he loves you dearly. I did just want a baby and he was willing to give one to me to make me happy. Now he wants children with you and you with him. I know you're insecure, I know you need reassurance and I'm here to say that you shouldn't feel like I'm better than you, we all have our strengths and weaknesses, our good points and our bad points. But you're perfect for him and he's perfect for you. Don't let your insecurities ruin that, please. I want to watch him grow old, happy, with you. You've both been through so much, and I know you'll be together until the end. I should let you get back, he's panicking." Marisol said softly.

"Get back where?" Zoë questioned with a frown, she was clearly very confused.

"To him, to your honeymoon." Marisol said warmly.

"Can I ask one thing?" She asked and Marisol nodded. "How's Maya? Is she okay? Do you know anything about her?" Zoë questioned and Marisol nodded with her gentle smile returning, giving Zoë a warm feeling.

"She's right here." Marisol said as a man entered with a baby in his arms, swaddled in a white blanket. Zoë looked at the man and frowned at him after she studied the baby who was just falling to sleep. But Zoë got to look into her eyes before they fully closed.

"Mike?" Zoë questioned as she looked up at him and he nodded at her with a gentle smile.

"Zoë!? Fight it Zoë, please!" Horatio's panicked voice sounded loudly.

"We're taking care of her, Zoë. You'll have your chance to meet her properly, but it's not your time yet." Marisol said warmly.

"Can I touch her?" Zoë asked as Mike held the baby to show her.

"I'm sorry, Zoë but you can't." Mike replied smoothly as he looked at her with a sympatric, gentle expression.

"Mike, I'm sorry." She said as she looked up at him and pressed her lips together.

"Don't be, I'm happy you've found Horatio. What you've said about me is true and I only wish we could start over so I could be a better man and husband." He said softly and she swallowed.

"I'm so sorry Mike, but I'll always be Horatio's, even when it's my time." She said softly and he nodded and moved closer to Marisol. He placed his hand on her shoulder while he cradled the baby in his other arm.

"I know, and I'll be Mari's. We work so much better together, and you and Horatio work so much better together. We had the wrong partners all this time. I learned vital lessons with you; you made me a better man, now Mari and I are together and working so well." Mike said softly and Zoë nodded with a small smile.

"You need to go back, Horatio needs you." Marisol said warmly.

"Take care of her please." Zoë begged as she looked back to the sleeping baby and they nodded at her.

"She's the one taking care of you, Zoë. Your mother is so proud of you." Mike said softly and Zoë burst into tears. Marisol quickly reached over and placed her hand over Zoë's chest.

"She's beautiful, Zoë." Marisol said softly and Zoë cried more as she watched them stand up and walk out.

"Zoë? Zoë come on sweetheart, you're okay." Horatio's voice echoed again. -

The cabin was plunged into a dim light as the doors closed again and she looked at Horatio who was on his knees in front of her with his hands either side of her face. He was pale with fright and hyperventilating himself.

"Zoë, you're okay." Horatio said loudly as he wiped each falling tear with his thumbs. He looked into her eyes and saw her confusion and upset.

"Horatio?" She asked as she dropped the blanket and took hold of his wrists and he nodded at her.

"What's going on?" He asked and she looked up at him and then threw her arms around him. She exhaled violently as she buried her head against the side of his neck. "You were talking…" Horatio said as he rubbed her back tentatively.

"I need the loo." She said as she quickly pulled away from him and rushed into the bathroom. She washed her hands and then looked at herself in the mirror. She took a few deep breaths and then rubbed her face to try and make sense of what had happened. She composed herself and fully stopped the tears from falling and began to see the situation as a gift. She walked back out and looked over to the door as Horatio pulled his boxers up. He looked up at her, gravely concerned.

"I saw them, Horatio. I saw Marisol, Mike and Maya." Zoë said as she broke down into tears again and he quickly walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. He threaded his fingers into her hair and lightly rubbed her back as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Your pulse was incredibly fast again, sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"She said that she had to talk to me, that's why she brought me into their world." Zoë said as she hugged him tightly. He felt her heavy exhale across his chest. "She said she's happy for us, so did Mike. She said that she wants to watch us grow old together. She's so sweet, Horatio. Maya, she's so beautiful, so beautiful. Horatio, Marisol's the sweetest person I've ever met." Zoë cried into his chest. "She and Mike are looking after Maya, they're together Horatio. They said that we found the wrong partners. They said that it should have always been them and us, not Mike and me and you and Marisol. Perhaps that's why they were taken from us?" Zoë questioned as she shook her head. "Horatio, Maya is so beautiful, she had your eyes and your hair colour. I wish I could show her to you." She said softly and Horatio rubbed her back as he lightly kissed her hair. He could feel his emotions beginning to stir as she was talking about Maya. "I believe you now, I know you love me and I know you don't think of her when you're with me." She said softly as she pulled back slightly and looked up at him with red eyes.

"Come on sweetheart, you need some sleep." Horatio said softly as he raised a hand and wiped her tears from her cheeks whilst she looked into his eyes and nodded feeling exhausted.

"You do believe me though, don't you?" Zoë questioned and Horatio nodded as he began to play with her hair again.

"Yes, sweetheart, I do. I'm just worried that your pacemaker didn't stop it." Horatio said softly and honestly as he sighed.

"It did. She stopped it working for a moment, she then started it again. She wanted to speak with me. I'm fine." Zoë said softly as she sat down and Horatio nodded as she pulled him down onto the bed with a sweet expression.

"Okay sweetheart, try and calm down for me." Horatio said softly and she nodded and then laid down as Horatio laid next to her and pulled the duvet up and over them as he turned onto his side to look at her.

"I'm sorry Horatio, I didn't mean to spoil the evening." She said softly as she looked over to him and then turned onto her side too.

"You didn't spoil it sweetheart, believe me. It's all okay." Horatio said softly as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I'm scared Horatio." She whispered as she hugged him tightly and closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Scared of what sweetheart?" Horatio asked softly as he pulled her closer and wrapped both arms around her tightly to give her a sense of security.

"If Marisol and Mike can come and see me just like that, then he can too, surely? He can come and take me." Zoë said as she rubbed her nose against his cheek as she got as close to him as she could. She pressed her lips into a line as she focused on his gentle breathing and tender touch.

"No Zoë, he can't; he's locked down in hell. He will never get out and he will never hurt you. I promise you that. Only those who are in heaven have the power to do things like that." Horatio said softly as he rubbed his nose lightly against her cheek as he gave her a few light kisses.

"Are you sure?" She asked and Horatio nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure, Zoë." Horatio said confidently as he exhaled a deep breath and then began to nuzzle her more as he closed his eyes once he saw her facial expression ease and calm. There was silence for a few moments while Horatio tentatively rubbed her back and nuzzled her while she nuzzled him and let her fingers draw little circles into his lower back, causing his skin to tingle.

"I'm sorry for talking about Marisol. This honeymoon is about us and no-one else." Zoë said softly while she broke the silence and building charge between them.

"That's okay sweetheart, you may ask me anything you wish, but don't ever think that you're someone I've just settled for or think that anyone else is better than you. No-one could ever be more perfect than you. Perhaps we did fall for the wrong people, perhaps they were supposed to find each other and we were supposed to find one another. But the important thing is that we're here now, together on our honeymoon and I would not change this for anything." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded with a small smile.

"I think we should get some sleep now." She said softly and he nodded. She opened her eyes and pulled her head away from his slightly. He opened his eyes and gave her a gentle tired smile as he felt one of her hands move down to his boxers. "I'm sleeping naked, aren't you?" She grinned at him and he chuckled with his boyish smile returning.

"I can if you want me to?" He asked and she nodded as she bit her lip. "I need the loo first." He said softly and she nodded and released him. He walked back in, fully naked and she smiled. He climbed back into bed and pulled her close. They settled down as they felt the very gentle rocking of the boat.

"Have you ever given anyone anal?" She questioned out of the blue and he let out a small shocked laugh as he tightened his arms around her and smiled into her hair before she turned her head and looked at him with a straight, sweet facial expression.

"No sweetheart." Horatio said softly and smiled brightly, amused at her. "Why? Is that something you're interested in?" He questioned as his eyes connected with hers.

He watched the look of shock cross her face as she lowered her eyebrows. "No, oh my gosh no. I was just wondering if you've ever tried it." She said softly and he nodded with a gentle smile and chuckled lightly before he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Do these questions just pop out from no-where?" Horatio asked curiously and she nodded as she bit her lip and raised her eyebrows innocently at him.

"If you could ever see what goes on in my head, it would turn you insane, I think." She smiled as he chuckled with a nod.

"I don't doubt that." Horatio grinned as he began to nuzzle her nose while she lightly giggled. "I would like to see what runs through your head one day though, I think it would be quite fascinating." Horatio said softly and slowly as he tried to imagine what sort of crazy things went on in her mind.

"I often think that about you too. You'd hate it inside my head, so many things go on in there, it is enough to make anyone insane I think." She said softly as she looked into his gentle, calming eyes.

"I could probably handle it for an hour or so." Horatio said softly and she nodded.

"I agree, but no more than an hour." She said softly with a light giggle and Horatio chuckled as he nodded and then flicked the lamp off.

"Now go to sleep. I love you beautiful, goodnight." Horatio said softly as he ran his fingertips down the length of her spine.

"I love you too, goodnight handsome." She said softly and then found his lips with hers and gave him a loving kiss.

She woke that morning around 3.30am and felt Horatio sleeping peacefully behind her with an arm wrapped around her. She could feel his chest rising and falling against her back with every steady breath he took. She placed her hand over his and then lifted his hand and began to make circles on her stomach using his fingertips. She closed her eyes again and concentrated on feeling his fingertips on her skin.

"Enjoying yourself?" Horatio asked when he woke a few minutes later. Startled, she dropped his hand as he pulled her closer. He began to make circles on her stomach as he nuzzled at the back of her head. A wide smile appeared on her face as she bit her lip before she began to lightly giggle.

"Yeah" she said smoothly as she placed her hand over his forearm and began to lightly stroke his skin with her fingertips.

"Everything okay?" He asked softly as he pushed his nose into her hair and closed his eyes to fully take in her fresh fragrance.

"Yeah, I just woke. I had a confusing dream, although I've forgotten most of it now." She said softly and Horatio nodded, he could hear the confused tone in her voice but knew there was no point in asking as she did admit that she'd forgot most of it.

"Did Calleigh and Eric have a relationship?" Zoë questioned softly.

"I think so, at some point anyway." Horatio replied tiredly as he nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Was it sexual?" She questioned curiously.

"I don't know Zo, they kept themselves to themselves." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she pressed her lips together briefly.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"No need to apologise." Horatio said softly and she turned and faced him. He couldn't help but smile when he felt her breasts against his warm chest. "Another of those random questions?" Horatio asked and she nodded with her nose moving against his. He felt her exhale steadily and knew she was smiling even though he couldn't see a thing.

"I can make your boat rock." She said softly and he began to laugh.

"Is that a hint?" He questioned as he ran his hand down to her ass.

"Maybe." She grinned and he flicked the lamp on and then laid back down again.

"Are you being cheeky?" He asked with a boyish grin as he felt her wrap her leg over his.

"When am I ever cheeky?" She asked as she bit her lip and raised her eyebrows.

"Hmm, let me think." He said as he took hold of her thighs and pulled her over and onto him as she giggled. She looked down at him with her eyes alight with excitement and mischievousness. "Almost everything that you say has a hint of cheekiness to it." He grinned up at her and she giggled as she bit his lip and then listened to the low hum escape his throat as she shifted her hips on his and became aware of something.

"Wow, you're already hard and waiting for it." She grinned as she sat up and moved down to sit on his thighs while she took hold of his length and stroked him with the devilish look in her eyes. They silenced as Horatio's eyes settled on hers while hers watched her hands around him. His breathing accelerated as he gazed at her eyes as her jaw slacked a little, giving her an even more sexy look.

"Zoë, stop please." He asked a couple of minutes later when he could feel himself on the edge of something good. "Zoë, stop." Horatio said a little louder as he sat up but she didn't seem to even hear him. "Zoë" he said as he took hold of her hands and pulled them away from him as he tensed. He took a deep breath and began to relax himself as he continued to take deep breaths. "Zoë, that was very nearly disastrous. You need to listen to me when I warn you sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she looked up at him with a sweet facial expression.

"Sorry." She said softly and he nodded as he released her hands.

"Are you okay beautiful?" Horatio asked and she nodded as she bit her lip with a sweet, cheeky smile as she pushed him back.

"Make love to me please?" She asked as she crawled back up and sat on his stomach as she placed her hands on his chest.

"If I'm to do that, you have to get off my stomach." He smiled up at her and she giggled and then rolled off him and onto her back on the other side of the bed. "You got to play your game earlier, how about I suggest something?" Horatio questioned and she grinned and nodded as he sat up. "Tell me if you're not too keen on it though." He said softly and she nodded, curiously awaiting his suggestion. He then pulled an eye-mask from the draw beside the bed.

"You want to wear a blind-fold?" She asked smoothly as she looked to the plain black eye-mask before looking back up to him as he shook his head.

"I want you to wear it, when your sight is taken away, it can heighten other senses." Horatio said softly and she swallowed as she looked up at him and blinked a few times. "If you're not 100% comfortable, we don't have to give it a go, I don't mind sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he lightly placed his hand on her thigh.

"I'll give it ago." She said softly as she took it from him and checked it out.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded before she pulled it on. Everything went black as she closed her eyes and looked in his direction. "Okay, I need you to trust me, Zoë." Horatio said softly and she nodded and felt him shift on the bed.

"I fully trust you." She said confidently and felt a wave of contentment move through him to know that she trusted him that much. He then gently laid her down and ran a hand over her stomach as he admired her. He admired her courage to try something knew but he also admired her beauty and perfection. "You're not going to tie me to anything though, are you?" She questioned with a whisper as she mildly frowned. He could hear the fear in her voice and questioned whether she honestly wanted to try it.

"No, I'd never bound you, Zo. That's too kinky and weird for my liking. I also wouldn't like to be bound myself so I'm guessing that being bound would be over the mark for you too." He said softly and she nodded as her expression softened as she placed her hands down by her sides.

"Yeah, it's way over the mark." She said softly and then felt Horatio lean over her before he placed a light kiss on her lips. She couldn't help but smile when she felt his soft, warm lips make contact with her. All she felt was him kissing her on the lips, no other bodily contact was made and it already had her reeling for more. She could feel her heart rate picking up and her desire increasing. She felt him lightly exhale before he kissed her again causing the muscles deep inside to tighten.

"Tell me if you don't like something, and remember that you can take that blind-fold off at any time." He said softly. She lightly bit her lip and knew that his talented hands were either side of her body, she wanted to feel them on her, but the intensity of knowing that he was above her was exhilarating.

"I really want to look into your eyes, but this feels quite good actually." She smiled softly and he smiled when he saw her smile. He lightly hummed as he kissed at the corner of her mouth and then cupped her left breast with his right hand. She felt a charge of excitement and pleasure rush through her as his hand made contact.

"Oh gosh" she said as she exhaled when she felt him slowly massaging her breast. She felt his mouth move away from hers and then felt him consume her right breasts and her hips were already bucking.

"Mmm!" She groaned as her right hand found his hair while he continued to passionately ravage her breasts sending pulses of pleasure to roll out from under his tongue and lips. "Oh gosh, Horatio." She groaned inwardly.

"Okay?" he asked as he lifted his head and looked up at her, just hoping that her groans were groans of pleasure and nothing negative. One of her hands found his floppy hair as she lightly bit her lip and nodded wildly, begging for more.

"Yeah! This is intense!" She grinned as her fingers ran through his soft hair.

"If it gets too intense just take the blindfold off." He said softly and she nodded. She felt his finger lightly flick over her other nipple while his tongue continued to sweetly torture her right nipple. She took a light grip of his hair and opened her mouth to take a deep breath as she arched her back off the bed to push her breasts at him more, craving for more.

"Ahh" she moaned as her legs began to flail around when he felt his tongue torture her nipple fast.

"Try and keep still sweetheart." Horatio said softly as his mouth moved over to her other breast where he began the same routine as he moved his hand to her stomach. His fingertip began to circle her belly button, causing the sensations to amplify.

"You try staying still when you have this much pleasure running through you! Fuck this is good. I think I've already orgasmed!" She groaned as she pushed her head into the pillow and then raised her hands above her head and took hold of the top of the headboard. She arched her back off the bed even more to try and push her chest towards him more so. She took in his scent and it made her melt even more. His sizzling touch combined with his crisp scent and low moans pushed her higher and higher, causing the muscles in her core to tighten.

"You smell so good, even your scent is turning me on a lot." She groaned and he chuckled against her breast. He moved back up and kissed her, becoming more passionate and intense when she did. She removed one of her hands from the head board and placed her hand around the back of her head to pull his head in closer, kissing him a little more roughly and a lot deeper. "Please make the boat rock." She grinned when he pulled his mouth away from hers and he chuckled. She took another grip of the head board and awaited his next touch, knowing it was going to push her higher and drive her wild.

"That is my intention." He grinned before he began to kiss her neck as one of his hands rolled one of her nipples between his fingers. She groaned as she let go of the head board and ran her hands through his hair. She then felt his hand move from her breast, down her stomach to her entrance and she gasped as she bit her lip and opened her legs with the feeling of anticipation combined with blissful pleasure nearly destroying her.

"Breathe, sweetheart." Horatio reminded softly when she held her breath. She exhaled forcefully while she nodded and he carried on with his slow torture. She moved her hips with his hand as he kissed her passionately again.

"Please" she begged him once he'd moved his lips from hers but he carried on. He stopped moving his fingers when he felt her muscles beginning to pulsate around them. He then kissed both of her breasts and carried on with the slow movements of his hand once she'd relaxed.

"Should I get you to orgasm like this?" Horatio questioned and she shook her head frantically, nearly taking the blindfold off to show him her desire-ridden, pleading eyes.

"Make love to me, please, I want to feel you inside me." She begged him and he smiled as he looked up at her with a boyish grin.

"I want to be inside you." Horatio said quietly and huskily and she groaned, his voice had pushed her closer to orgasm and he quickly pulled his fingers from her. He wiped his fingers with a baby wipe and then massaged her breasts. "What do you want me to do?" Horatio asked, smiling; he knew that she loved it; he could see the increase in her responses which had turned him on even more.

"I want you to make love to me, I want you to bury yourself deep inside me and I want you to come." She gasped and he very nearly released there and then just hearing her sentence. '_She just said come.'_ He thought to himself as he quickly moved to sit between her legs as he lifted her knees.

"Did that turn you on?" She questioned breathlessly.

"Yes, a lot." Horatio groaned as he placed his hands on her stomach and stroked her skin. She grinned and then felt his hands move down to her thighs. He lifted her legs higher and pushed her legs a part before he leant over her and then placed another kiss on her lips while he lowered himself onto her. She felt him put some weight on her and she kissed him again, she could feel her core burn hot. She stopped kissing him when she felt him enter her deliciously slowly and felt herself expanding to accommodate him. She bit her lip as she took a deep breath and then groaned before she kissed him again and ran her hands through his hair. He pushed into her over and over, feeling the pleasure surge through his bloodstream. She could feel the boat gently rocking, but wasn't sure if it was because of the small waves or because he was making hard love to her, causing her to nearly scream. She managed to hold on for as long as she could, but finally felt her climax a fair few minutes later which caused him to reach his when he heard and saw the intense pleasure race through her body. He released into her and then kissed her delicately as the driving of his hips stopped.

"You were definitely making the boat rock." She grinned at him and he chuckled and then pulled out of her and rolled onto his back and took her with him. She quickly took the eye-mask off and looked into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lower back as she placed her forehead against his and wrapped her hands and arms around his head. She grinned at him and then kissed him again.

"You are amazing." He grinned up at her and began to rub his nose against hers.

"You are too." She grinned back and then rubbed her nose against his too. "I'm getting better about not washing after making love. I don't feel the need to right now." She grinned and he smiled back as his hands travelled down to her ass and gave it a quick squeeze.

"That's really good because I'm not getting out of bed now for a shower." He smiled and she chuckled. She quietened down when she felt his hands running up and down her back, they quietened down and just let the presence of the other take them away as they closed their eyes.

"This is the best time of my life Horatio, and that's all down to you." She said quietly a few moments later.

"The same right back at you." Horatio said softly and she chuckled quietly as she raised one of her hands to his chest and began to run her fingers through his chest hair.

"I love laying like this with you." She said quietly.

"I do too." He said softly and then felt her relax a few minutes later. He lifted his head and saw that she'd fallen asleep. He reached over to the lamp and turned it off and then carried on stroking her back. He quickly fell asleep after her and was woken the next morning by Zoë lightly kissing his chest. He lifted his head and looked down at her and saw that she was in her own world. He watched her run her hand lightly over his chest and felt her fingertips draw circles in his skin.

"I love you so much." She whispered as she placed her head back down on his chest.

"I love you too." Horatio smiled and she quickly lifted her head and looked up at him, shocked. He saw a shy expression cross her face as she bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about, that's one of the best ways I've been woken up." Horatio said softly and a small smile tugged at her lips as she glanced down at his chest.

"I'm sorry for waking you." She said softly.

"Don't be, that was lovely to hear and to feel." He said softly and she looked back up at him with gentle eyes and a small smile.

"How long have you been awake for? How much did you hear?" She asked softly as she lightly bit her lip and reached up to push his hair from his forehead as her eyes studied his floppy fiery red-hair.

"Only a few moments, I heard you say that you love me." Horatio said softly and she smiled shyly as her eyes connected with his again. "There was more?" He asked and she smiled shyly but remained silent. "Care to share?" He asked and she shook her head.

"That's between me and your sleeping form." She grinned as she lifted her head more as her eyes brightened up.

"Is it good, or bad?" Horatio questioned as he placed both of his hands on her lower back.

"It's good, I'd never say anything bad." She said softly and he nodded with a boyish, curious smile.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Horatio asked softly.

"Because it's embarrassing." She said softly as her grin widened but remained shy.

"There's no need to be embarrassed in front of me, sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he ran one of his hands up the length of her spine again.

"I know, but it's just extra soppy because you were sleeping. I've said the same thing plenty of times to you before. It's just when I think out loud to myself, like what I would I actually do without you? I still can't answer that question. I think you're the most beautiful man I've ever met, on the inside an outside. I think you're the most remarkable man to walk this Earth ever. The thought of having a baby with you really makes me so happy already, I cannot imagine how it would feel to actually have your baby in my arms. I can't wait to have your baby in my tummy." She said as she began to softly sob as she looked down to his chest and began to wipe her tears away. "Happy tears." She said softly before he could worry as she looked back up at him. "I've said all of this before, but I just like to tell you again when you sleep." She said softly as she looked up at him and he smiled at her. He then wiped her tears and pulled her up and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"I do the exact same thing sweetheart and it makes me that happy too." He said softly and she looked up at him and he nodded to confirm her unanswered question. "I quite often talk to you while you sleep actually." He said softly and she giggled as she looked down to his chest as she tried to twirl his chest hair around one of her fingers.

"You're cute." She grinned as looked back up at him and then lightly bit the tip of her tongue.

"You are too, and the fact that you cry when you're that happy makes you even cuter." He grinned and she giggled and looked down at his chest as she bit her lip before kissing his sternum lightly.

She then looked up at him and he saw the mischievous look in her eyes return as she sat up. "Come on." She said as she pulled him up as she stood up.

"Where are we going?" Horatio questioned as she dragged him out of the cabin and up to the back of the boat. She then pulled him closer and placed a passionate kiss on his lips before stepping back and smiling at him in the sun.

"Kissing, naked, on a boat in the middle of the sea just after sunrise… another ticked off." She grinned as she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him. He placed his hands on her ass and pulled her closer with a boyish smile.

"There's something else I want to tick off too…" She grinned up at him with a very devilish look in her eyes.

"What's that?" Horatio asked as his lips brushed against hers. She took hold of his hands as he looked at her curiously while she stepped back and smiled wickedly as she tilted her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

She then gave him an extremely cheeky grin and then playfully pushed him back, he fell into the sea with a large, loud splash. She stood on the edge of the boat and grinned down at him as he surfaced and then began to lightly giggle.

"You will be paying for that later." He grinned as he wiped his eyes and then pushed his wet, dark red-hair back and shook his head to rid any excess water.

"I look forward to it." She grinned as she bit her lip with one of the widest smiles he'd ever seen her smile. She then quickly jumped in and landed less than a meter from him. She grinned at him as she surfaced and he wrapped his arms around her as she giggled and pushed her hair back.

"Naughty." Horatio grinned as he pushed her back against the ladder and kissed her playfully.

"I wanted to skinny dip." She grinned at him once they'd finished kissing.

"And that involved pushing me in?" Horatio questioned and she giggled and felt his body against hers as he held her comfortably against the ladder.

"I thought it would be funny, and it was." She giggled again and he couldn't help but chuckle himself as her laugh was infectious.

"I'll get you when you least expect it next." He grinned as he rubbed her nose with his.

"I look forward to it." She said before she passionately kissed him and pulled his hips closer to hers. "Ouch! A fish bit me!" She said as she moved and looked down to the water before she began to giggle again as she looked back up at him.

"Let's get out and have a shower. Thomas should be here soon anyway." Horatio said softly and she nodded and he then moved away from her and watched her climb up the ladder. He quickly climbed up after her and walked back down into the cabin and showered. Horatio answered the cabin door when there was a knock and it was Thomas greeting him warmly. Zoë then walked out of the bathroom with her hair tied up. A large grin appeared on her face as she walked over to them.

"What would you like to do today?" Horatio questioned softly as she moved to stand by his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Could we go diving and wreck diving?" Zoë questioned and Horatio nodded and then looked to Thomas who nodded.

"I know just the perfect spots." He said softly before walking away after Horatio nodded at him. Once they were ready, they went up on deck. They enjoyed themselves for the rest of the day and then returned to their villa where they washed and went out for dinner. The next day they spent relaxing until the evening came around and they came back from lunch after a glass of wine.

"Let's have a bath in that bath by the window, please?" She asked and Horatio looked at her with a mild frown.

"That's a bath? I thought it was an indoor pool that wasn't in use?" Horatio questioned and she laughed as she shook her head. She placed her hand on his chest and grinned up at him.

"No handsome, it's a bath, it's main use is for relaxing rather than washing, hence why it's by the large window so you can look out over the sea." She said softly and Horatio nodded with a shy expression.

"I like the sound of that." Horatio said softly and she went to run the water. She then undressed to her bikini as Horatio walked over in his boxers and he held her hand as she stepped in and sat down in the warm stone bath. Horatio then got in and sat next to her as they looked out of the window to the beautiful view. Zoë leant over and rested her head on his shoulder while they looked over at the breath-taking views.

"What shall we do tomorrow?" She asked softly as she moved her hand over to his thigh under the water.

"I've already got something planned for you." Horatio said smoothly as he glanced over to her before looking back out of the window.

"Oh, for me? What's that? Aren't you joining me?" She asked as she looked round to him with a mild frown, clearly not too happy about the thought of it being just for her.

"I've booked you a spa day, it's not my sort of thing." Horatio said softly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lightly ran his fingertips over the skin on her upper arm.

"That's so sweet of you, but I don't want it if you're not there with me. I won't enjoy it if you're not with me. This honeymoon is for us, we're supposed to do things together." She said softly and gave her a sweet expression with a smile.

"You'll enjoy yourself, sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he raised his eyebrows.

"I won't, I will if you join me though?" She asked and he chuckled with a beaming smile, just imagining himself at a spa. "Please, join me?" She asked as she turned to him and placed both hands on his thigh.

"As long as you promise not to stab the masseuse if we get massages? I won't be having a male masseuse, and I want the female staff member to remain unharmed." He asked with a light chuckle and she nodded with a light giggle herself.

"You have to promise the same thing though…" She grinned and he pursed his lips for a moment.

"Maybe not stab… but perhaps a few–" He began with a smile.

"Horatio!" She scolded playfully as she grinned widely at him.

"I won't harm anyone, it's their job anyway." Horatio said softly and she nodded with a contented smile.

"Have you ever had a spa day?" She asked softly and he shook his head as she placed her head back down on his shoulder. "You'll love it." She said softly as she began to lightly rub his thigh as she smiled gently out of the window.

"I've booked everything, so you have your choice of what you'd like." Horatio said softly and she smiled up at him as she lifted her head again.

"You're amazing." She grinned as she moved and straddled him. He chuckled lightly and looked down to her breasts in the black bikini before looking back up into her bright eyes and placing his hands on her thighs. "I can't believe it's our last day tomorrow." She said softly and he agreed.

"I tell you what though, we'll come back here next year maybe?" He asked softly with a warm smile as he lightly rubbed her thighs.

"Hmm, perhaps. But we'll have a young baby by this time next year, well, hopefully anyway." She said softly and he nodded as a wide smile appeared. He felt the unfamiliar sensation of butterflies in his stomach when he realised that they probably would have a young baby that time next year.

"We will come back here at some point though, I promise you that." Horatio said softly as he looked back up at her and she smiled and then kissed him after she nodded. She placed her hand over his large arousal and continued to kiss him. He felt her beginning to rub him so he massaged one of her breasts. The moment heated up dramatically and he then pulled her bikini top from her. She moved from him and then pulled her bottoms from her hips and he pulled his boxers from his. She quickly straddled him again and moved closer to him, open mouthed and kissed him deeply. Their tongues quickly met and she bit his lip as he massaged her breasts and teased her nipples.

"We can't make love in here sweetheart." Horatio said softly, knowing it hurt her last time they tried in water.

"I'm ready." She whispered as they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you, Zoë." He said softly and she moved away from him and tied her hair back. He saw the glint in her eye but had no idea about what she was going to do. Suddenly she bent down and consumed him under the water. He quickly pulled her back up, alarmed. "Woah! Zoë! That's dangerous." Horatio said with wide eyes as he cupped her cheek.

"No it's not, I'll come up when I need air, don't worry." She said as she pushed his hands from her shoulder and cheek and she did it again. He felt her mouth cover him and he rested his head back as one hand rested on her shoulder. It felt different with her pleasuring him in the water, a good different. He closed his eyes and really relaxed. She came up for air a few times and he could feel every small touch, every stir of the water around his hot, sensitive self. He pulled her up when he knew he was coming close.

"Stop now, please." Horatio asked and she nodded as she sat back opposite to him with a smile. She loved to see him relaxed and so at ease as well as satisfied.

"You're turn." He grinned as he moved closer to her but she placed her hands on his shoulders with a smile.

"No, please." She giggled as he pulled her closer to him. "No, please Horatio, I am tired, I think I've had too much sex and stuff." She said as she looked up at him and he nodded and then turned her and pulled her back between his legs. He hugged her amorously and lightly placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Just think; in about a week, we'll hopefully be trying for a baby." She smiled as she looked round to him and he nodded as he ran his hands over her stomach.

"We certainly will." He smiled widely and brightly.

"I wonder if we'll have a girl again." Zoë asked as she stared off in to the distance with a dreamy smile as she caught her lip between her teeth.

"I'm not too sure, sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he began to nuzzle at her neck.

"I don't want to buy baby things too early in the pregnancy, if that's okay? I'd like to wait until later pregnancy, like the dream, is that okay?" She asked and he nodded with his nose moving up and down the centre of her neck.

"Of course." Horatio said softly and she smiled as she looked back round to him.

"Shall we move house?" She asked warmly.

"It's up to you, beautiful." Horatio replied softly as she turned back and looked out the window, trying to imagine their current house with a baby.

"It can't all be up to me, handsome, you've got to decide too." She said softly as she placed both of her hands on his thighs.

"I'm very happy to do whatever you want." Horatio said softly before he placed another kiss on the centre of neck.

"Well, there are technically 4 bedrooms where we are, the gym being one. The baby will obviously sleep in our room for a little while, then when he or she is old enough, we could move them into the guest room without the en-suite? I wouldn't feel that our baby was safe if he or she was in the room with the en-suit. Then when we have another baby we could move? I don't know Horatio." She said softly as she looked down to the water as she bit her lip.

"That sounds fine, sweetheart, I like that plan." Horatio said softly while he kissed her neck again.

"The thing is, I wouldn't want our baby to be too far from our bedroom, so that would mean that we'd have to transfer the gym stuff to the other guest room, is that okay?" She asked and Horatio nodded as he pulled her closer. She looked up and grinned when she felt him pressing hard against her back.

"That's fine, beautiful." Horatio said softly as he placed his chin on her shoulder and looked back out to sea.

"I'd also go over the top with baby proofing the house, locks on the gym door, locks on the cupboards, every mains socket covered, the lot. You're going to realise just how neurotic I actually am." She said softly and he chuckled before he kissed her cheek.

"I'll be right beside you baby-proofing the house, I think you'll realise just how neurotic I can be too." Horatio said softly and she chuckled as she turned her head and grinned at him.

"I think I realised when I was pregnant with Maya. You can't stop me from doing everything though, I won't suddenly turn into a fragile piece of glass that will shatter if I do anything…" She chuckled and Horatio rubbed her stomach while he looked up at her sweetly.

"I know, but I don't want you to overexert yourself." Horatio said softly.

"I agree, but you must let me do some things." She smiled as she rubbed his thighs lightly.

"Okay, you can open doors yourself then." Horatio grinned and she chuckled as she looked back out to the seaview and shook her head.

"You're unbelievable." She grinned and then rubbed his thighs more.

"I know." He replied as he continued to rub her stomach.

"I can't wait for there to be a little us inside of me." She said softly as she involuntarily placed her hand over her stomach and began to rub as well.

"Neither can I." Horatio said softly and she smiled as she glanced back to him with excitement in her eyes.

"I want to talk to Alexx about everything. You're welcome to join us, but you might get a little awkward, I know what you're like when sex or bucket fannies are mentioned around others." She said softly and Horatio chuckled as he placed his chin back on her shoulder. "You also probably might not want to hear what her opinions are either. She'll probably use her pregnancies as examples." Zoë smiled cheekily.

"I don't mind discussing it if you'd rather I was there." He said softly and she nodded as she glanced down to his lips to see his secret smile.

"I'll bare that in mind, thank you." She said softly as she looked back into his light blue eyes as the sunlight bounced off them and Horatio nodded. They got out 20 minutes later and went for a walk along the beach and had an early dinner that evening. They then also went on a romantic midnight walk down the long sandy beach as it was something they both wanted to experience, they both found that it was extremely romantic. The next day, Horatio joined her at the spa and surprisingly enjoyed himself. '_I'm sure I enjoyed myself because Zoë was virtually naked most of the time though.'_ He thought to himself with a small smile.

They spent most of the evening in the bedroom that night as it was their last night.

XXXXXXXX

"I don't want to leave." She said as they boarded the plane.

"I know sweetheart, but we will come back. Just remember, the sooner we get home, the sooner we can start trying for a baby." He said softly as they sat in their seats. Her eyes lit up brightly as she sat up straight and realised that what he was saying was true.

"That's very true!" She grinned as she took hold of his hand and bit her lip. "I'm helping Joe move down this weekend coming, is that still okay?" She asked and Horatio nodded as he sat back in the large, comfortable first class leather seat.

"Of course beautiful. I'm still very happy to lend a hand." Horatio said softly.

"Thank you handsome, using your car as well might be needed if that's okay? I will be leaving almost straight after work on Friday." Zoë said softly and he nodded as he took a hold of her hand and placed their hands down in her lap. "I'll have to ring him to see how much stuff he's got to bring though." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded. They both sat back in silence for a few moments thinking about the honeymoon and wedding, both just boomed with pure bliss each time they thought of either the wedding or thought of any point during the honeymoon.

"This has been the best few weeks of my life and it's only just beginning." She smiled at Horatio as she brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed his wedding ring.

"That it is beautiful." Horatio smiled and then leant over to kiss her perfect lips. He sat back and then saw her frown before she glanced around.

"The next 19 hours may not be so joyful though. I can smell someone's feet." Zoë said as she sat back in her seat and looked back to Horatio with a sour face. Horatio stifled a laugh as he looked down to their hands before looking back up to her and leaning closer.

"Voice down, Zoë." Horatio said softly with his secret smile.

"Sorry, but if I have to sit with that smell lingering in my nostrils any longer, I'll have to bury my head into your clothes and chest. Or in your crotch, you'd enjoy that too, I know your crotch has a better aroma than that stench." She said softly and Horatio chuckled. He couldn't believe she'd just said that with a completely straight face. "Or we could escape and join the mile high club? That would be a great ending to a wonderful honeymoon." She grinned and Horatio chuckled and shook his head as he looked down at their hands again.

"Try and get some rest sweetheart, you didn't get too much sleep last night." Horatio said softly as he looked back up at her and she chuckled as her cheeky grin returned.

"That was your fault." She said as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I didn't say it was your fault, did I?" Horatio said softly with his boyish smile returning again.

"No, but you should get some rest too." She said softly and he gently nodded as he sat back. Zoë then sat back and also relaxed for a few minutes. "Excuse me." Zoë said just as a steward walked past them. He stopped and looked at her with as sweet smile.

"Is there something I can get you, ma'am?" He asked softly with an easy smile.

"This is going to sound quite weird, but do you have any air freshener? I can smell someone's feet and it's not pleasant." She said softly and Horatio looked round to her shocked as his mouth fell open slightly. He looked up at the steward who looked a little amused as he nodded sweetly at Zoë.

"I'll see what I can do ma'am." He said softly.

"Thank you." She said as he walked off.

"Zoë…" Horatio scolded quietly as he leant over to her.

"What? Do you really want to sit through 19 hours of that stench? I'd much rather have sex with you in front of everyone on this plane than sit through that smell…" She said as she sat back. He sat back, silent, he did agree with her to an extent. They looked back when they heard the steward speak to a business man who was sat a couple of seats behind them.

"Thank heavens." She said as she turned back in her seat and then smiled at Horatio with a wink. "That's already better, isn't it?" She asked and Horatio reluctantly nodded. "Home we go then." She said as she took his hand as the plane began to move.

"Home we go." Horatio said softly and then kissed her and sat back in his seat and delicately played with her hand.

The End

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the lack of serious drama and hurt - it makes a change. Next story: "A Journey of Heartache".**


End file.
